¿Almas Gemelas? o ¿Polos Opuestos? -Por Malvina
by Shinigami3007
Summary: Les dejo el resumen en el primer cap, puesto a que era demasiado largo :')
1. Capítulo 1 -Pesadillas-

SINOPSIS:

Ciel Phantomhive, un pervertido y apuesto noble de apenas 15 años, que con la muerte de sus padres y un deseo de venganza en su corazón, convoca a un demonio para ayudarle a encontrar a el causante de la muerte de sus padres. Con el paso del tiempo el cariño por aquel demonio fue creciendo, obligándolo a mantener ocultos sus sentimientos hacia Sebastián Michaelis, cuando todo parecía que iba bien entre ellos llegan personas a su vida que ponen de cabeza sus mundos e intentan separarlos, esto crea Envidia, dudas, celos, traición y dolor entre ellos.

¿Podrán ellos superar esta situación o a caso caerán en su propia desgracia y se separaran por siempre?

Bueno los capítulos serán algo cortos, por lo que actualizare a diario, espero que les guste, y si no, pues nadie los obliga a leerlo. Espero sus reviews con recomendaciones, las tendré en cuenta.

Disfruten.

CAPITULO 1:

Oscuridad…fue todo lo que vi. Iba cayendo por un agujero...No. Un pozo. Uno sin final… o eso creí.

Caí y Caí, hasta que el agua inundo mi cuerpo por completo, saque mi cabeza a la superficie y volví a ver oscuridad. No.

Había una luz a lo lejos… Salí del agua y comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude, un espesó olor a humo me rodeo y algo parecido a una chica se apareció frente a mí.

Tenía el cabello blanco azulado, ojos color purpura y oscuro, llevaba un vestido con una gran variedad de colores lavanda y blanco, la parte inferior de su vestido parecía estar hecha de plumas…y… ¿tenía alas?

-Un ángel… -pensó el pequeño ojiazul.

-"Eliminar lo que no tiene virtud, eliminar lo inútil, eliminar lo impuro "- dijo con brusquedad la joven.

-¿¡quién eres!?- grito el pequeño retrocediendo- ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Qué quien soy yo?- pregunto aquel "ángel" con dureza- Tu Peor Pesadilla- dicho esto empujo a el joven provocando que este callera de espaldas al suelo.

-¿Un bosque?...- susurro para sí mismo el pequeño que se había golpeado con un árbol y ya se había puesto de pie.

-Si, un bosque..- repitió el "ángel"- ¿Quién eres, joven?

-Soy Ciel…Ciel Phantomhive –grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Te matare, Ciel Phantomhive, te matare de la misma manera que mate a tus padres…- le dio la espalda al joven y se esfumo en el aire.

-M-mis padres…No…- su voz se volvió quebradiza y comenzó a temblar, sus ojos se volvieron llorosos y comenzaron a soltar lagrimas, una tras otra comenzaron a caer por la mejilla del menor- …Tu…Fuiste tú!, Asesina!- comenzó a gritar, le llego a la cabeza un recuerdo…

Iva corriendo por un pasillo, la mansión ardía en llamas, entre en un cuarto y allí sentado en una silla estaba mi padre, a su lado el "ángel", mi padre giro su rostro y…mitad de su cara pertenecía a mi madre..y … la otra a él… estaban cocidos por hilos negros. El ángel se reía, desapareció en el aire una vez más, y las llamas quemaron el cuerpo de mi padre y madre…y yo…

-Ahgg –se quejo el pequeño del dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir.

El espesó olor a humo comenzó a levantarse, mostrando un bosque que se incendiaba. El joven comenzó a toser, se tapo la nariz con la manga de su camisa y comenzó a correr en dirección al lago en el cual había caído, pero no parecía acercarse ni un milímetro hacia él, al contrario, parecía que cada vez que daba un paso el lago se alejaba de él. Las llamas lo alcanzaron en cuestión de segundos, subiendo por sus ropas y cubriéndolo por completo de fuego.

Sentía como su carne se quemaba, su piel se volvía roja, se desgarraba y sangraba, su cabello se volvió negro, quemado, y comenzaba a caerse en forma de cenizas, no podía respirar a causa del humo y su asma, finalmente cayó en la tierra.

-P-pagaras por esto ASESINA DESGRACIADAAA!... -fue lo último que pudo decir antes de solar un grito de dolor y caer por completo, carbonizado.

-Joven amo, despierte, por favor!- suplicaba su mayordomo, mientras colocaba la su mano en la frente del menor- creo que tiene fiebre, iré por un paño de agua fría- le decía a el pequeño que comenzaba a abrir los ojos, corrió hacia la puerta y desapareció tras de esta.

-Una pesadilla…- susurro el joven parpadeando- solo fue una pesadilla…- susurro para luego cerrar sus ojos.


	2. Capitulo 2 - Una fiesta y algo mas

CAPITULO 2:

Sebastián coloco nuevamente el paño frio en la frente del menor, la había estado cambiando desde hace mas de media hora, la fiebre de Ciel ya había desaparecido por completo.

-¿Se siente bien para bajar a desayunar?, o ¿prefiere desayunar en su cuarto? – pregunto en el tono más serio que pudo, tratando de ocultar lo más posible la preocupación que sentía hacia aquel pequeño y frágil niño que yacía recostado en aquella cama.

-Me siento bien, Sebastián, vísteme, bajare a desayunar – respondió sentándose en la cama al mismo tiempo que quitaba el paño de su frente. El mayordomo retiro cuidadosamente el camisón de seda azul que llevaba el menor.

Adoraba pasar sus manos por la blanca, delicada y suave piel de aquel joven.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto, Sebastián?- pregunto el menor sacando de sus pensamientos a el mayordomo.

-Lo siento, Joven Amo- contesto gentilmente y continúo haciendo su trabajo de vestir al menor. Le puso una camisa blanca y un chaleco verde, comenzó a abotonar el chaleco de abajo hacia arriba, como lo hacía comúnmente.

-No lo hagas así- reprocho el ojiazul.

-¿Por qué no? , Joven Amo- dijo poniendo mirada inocente.

-Se desacomoda… y se ve mal- sonrió. A veces le gustaba complicar el trabajo al mayor.

"Hum, "se desacomoda y se ve mal", es lo mejor que puedes inventar Ciel?", la vocecita interior de Ciel le hablaba,( generalmente se aparecía cuando Ciel malpensaba algo )

-De acuerdo – comenzó a desabotonar rápidamente, para luego hacerlo como el menor se lo pedía.

-"Porque eres tan flexible "- pensó el menor mirando a él pelinegro abotonar su chaleco a su gusto.

"Hum… Flexible…" le decía su vocecita en tono de seducción mezclado con algo de malicia y pensamientos inadecuados…

-ahí va de nuevo…- pensó Ciel formando una sonrisa que se esfumo de un instante a otro

Ciel se encontraba desayunando y Sebastián se encontraba a su lado atento a cualquier petición del menor.

-¿Cuál es el horario de hoy, Sebastián?-

-No tiene nada en su agenda para el día de hoy, pero…- Le entrego una carta al menor.

-Alois, Trancy- dijo casi en un susurro el ojiazul abriendo la carta.

Estimado Ciel Phantomhive:

Seria todo un honor que aceptaras mi invitación y vinieras a la fiesta que he organizado, con la ayuda de mi fiel mayordomo, Claude, para esta noche, puedes venir con tus sirvientes si es que gustas, los espero a ti y a tus sirvientes, en la mansión Trancy a las 22:00 hs en punto.

-Eternally Yours Alois Trancy

-¿Asistirá? –pregunto su mayordomo.

-Sí, si asistiré, Ancio conocer a Alois Trancy, avísales a los sirvientes, quiero que vengan, y por favor, que no hagan el ridículo – remarco la última palabra- Es una orden, Sebastián, asegúrate de que no hagan el ridículo, y que todo salga bien esta noche- se paró de su silla.

-Yes, My Lord- se arrodillo ante el menor, este se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el pasillo.

-Ocho y treinta Pm- dijo para sí mismo Sebastián, que se encontraba parado frente a los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive: Bard, Finny, Maylene y Tanaka. -Entonces... ¿han entendido lo que les dije?-pregunto Sebastián serio

. -Si- dijeron Bard, Finny y Maylene.

- Tanaka se quedara vigilando la misión, Bard, Finny y Maylene vendrán con nosotros a la fiesta y se COMPORTARAN- remarco la última palabra- debemos dar una buena impresión sobre los sirvientes de la misión Phantomhive, así que vístanse, partimos en una hora- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo oscuro.

-Sí, Sebastián- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Tok, tok... los pequeños golpes en la puerta resonaron en la habitación del menor que se encontraba envuelta en la penumbra, salvo por una pequeña vela colocada en la mesita de noche, al lado de la cama. Ciel se encontraba allí sentado.

¿Pensativo?

¿Nervioso? O ¿ansioso?

Quizás, ¿cansado?

-pasa, Sebastián- dijo el menor imaginando que quien se encontraba tras la puerta era Sebastián. Acertó. - con permiso, Joven Amo, solo vine a traerle unos disfraces, para la fiesta- contesto cortésmente mientras colocaba cinco disfraces sobre la cama del ojiazul. Este se acerco a echarles un vistazo.

Capitán, pirata, príncipe, cocinero y...conejo...¡¿CONEJO?!

-¡¿conejo?! ¿es una broma, cierto?- dijo irritado el menor.

-No, no es una broma- dijo tratando de ocultar la risa q le causaba la cara del menor. Tomo las orejas de conejo, se acerco al menor y se la coloco en la cabeza.

Rio.

-¿Que es lo que te causa tanta gracia?- pregunto el menor sacándose las orejas de la cabeza.

-Usted- dijo el mayordomo fijando la vista en los labios de Ciel que se inclinaban formando una pequeña sonrisa.

El menor tiro las orejas de conejo al suelo, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, y tomo el traje de capitán.

- Tomare este- dijo con voz seca. Su gracia había desaparecido por completo.

Se dirigió al baño. Luego de 10 minutos apareció vistiendo un elegante traje azul de capitán, con detalles en dorado, pantalones largos y la parte de abajo cubierta por unas botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas.

-déjeme decirle que se ve increíblemente apuesto, pero aun le falta algo...- recogió el gorro y la espada que se hallaba en la cama. Ciel camino hacia la cama para recoger el gorro y la espada, pero tropezó con las orejas de conejo que el mismo había tirado, cayéndose encima de Sebastián, con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron en la cama uno sobre el otro, la respiración de Sebastián se acelero, tanto que por un momento parecía q el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Ciel fue el primero en levantar la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Sebastián, se encontraban frente a frente, ya que el mayor lo había subido hasta su pecho.

-"que rayos hago ahora"- pensó Sebastián- " lo beso o no lo beso", "es mi oportunidad"- antes de pensarlo una tercera vez, unió sus suaves y carnosos labios con los de Ciel.

"N-no, no, no puedo detenerme, se siente..¿Bien?, no, esto no debería pasar"-Pensó Ciel, pero él no quería detenerse, quería a Sebastián, allí y ahora, había fantaseado con ese momento desde hace meses, cuando descubrió que sentía algo por Sebastián, pero debía mantener esos sentimientos ocultos, el era su mayordomo, solo eso, o podríamos… ¿ser más que eso?

-"Esto es real, o ¿acaso estoy alucinando?, no se ha separado, y yo no pienso hacerlo, he estado esperando esto desde que lo conocí, lo quiero todo, TODO, de él. Lo Amo"- Pensó Sebastián. Pero un ruido los saco de sus pensamientos, provocando que ambos separaran sus labios.

-Joven Amo, ya estamos listos para partir a la mansión Trancy- grito Finny desde el pasillo.

Ciel había puesto sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastián, mientras este había rodeado la cintura del menor y se había colocado sobre él, dejando a el menor bajo el.

Ambos se levantaron casi de un salto y acomodaron sus ropas.

-Sebastián, prepara el carruaje, partimos en 10 minutos- ordeno Ciel colocándose el sombrero sobre su cabeza y la espada en su cintura

-Entendido- dijo marchándose de la habitación.

Buenooo, espero que les guste…

Si tienes sugerencias o les gusto me gustaría algún review para inspirarme :s

Y nada… espero que les guste

PD: Siempre voy a poner abajo la próxima fecha de un nuevo capitulo

Próximo cap: 9/04/2014

Nos leemos!


	3. Capítulo 3 ¿Acoso? parte 1

* Contesto a todas sus preguntas y HERMOSOS reviews

Ali-chan: Gracias, espero que sigas leyéndola, sisi yo me di cuenta luego de que la subí, ya que no tiene las separaciones que hice, veré como arreglo eso!

Yarianyoshi: me alegra que te guste!

Renell: bueno, me alegra que te guste, bueno no puedo decirte exactamente si ellos van a terminar juntos (sebasxciel y aloisxclaude), tendrás que leer, no quiero dar mucha info, quiero ponerle suspenso, pero actualizare rápido así no se mueren de ansiedad!...y bueno, soy una chica, me llamo Malvina.

AlexaSakurita-chan: Gracias, no te preocupes, actualizo prácticamente a diario, ya que a mi no me gusta cuando leo un fic y no actualizan, me entra un aire psicópata xD

SINSERAMENTE CUANDO VI QUE ME MANDARON ESTOS REVIEWS ME PUSE COMO LOCA, CASI LLORE *_*

E INMEDIATAMENTE ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR.

Bueno aquí les dejo mi otro facebook si quieren buscarme, asi las agrego a un grupo donde pronto subiré la novela…

Victoria Tori

*tengo una foto de Ciel sonrojado*

GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO LES QUITO MAS TIEMPO!

CAPITULO 3:

El carruaje avanzaba por el bosque, faltaban solo 10 minutos para llegar a la mansión Trancy.

-Señor, sobre… lo que paso en su habitación- tartamudeo el mayordomo-y-yo…Lo siento.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte- dijo en un tono tranquilizante- fue mi culpa, no volverá a pasar – "pero tú quieres que pase nuevamente, ¿verdad?" dijo la vocecita interior de Ciel.

-Pero…yo quiero que pase de nuevo- dijo Sebastián en un tono seductor, se paso al asiento y aprovecho que se encontraban solos en el carruaje, ya que los sirvientes conducían.

- ¡¿qué crees que haces?! ¿Estás loco o qué? - protesto el menor empujando a su mayordomo.

"vamos Ciel, se que quieres esto", su vocecita interior le hablaba nuevamente.

-si…loco por ti- le susurro a el oído provocando que el menor se estremeciera.

-S-Sebastián, no aquí…-dijo suspirando.

Sebastián comenzó a besar el cuello de Ciel a meter una mano bajo su camisa, acariciando su espalda y atrayéndolo hacia el.

-S-Sebastián- "Maldito demonio, ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto en el maldito carruaje?!-pensó Ciel.

El carruaje paro de repente y ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a la mansión. Ciel acomodo sus ropas y Sebastián bajo del carruaje, le tendió una mano a Ciel y ayudo a que baje.

Entraron a la mansión y varias personas se acercaron a saldar al joven Phantomhive. Alguien lo tomo del brazo y jalo de él.

-¿Qué rayos?-se giro alterado- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto a quel…¿Mayordomo?

-Lo siento, conde Phantomhive, no era mi intención asustarle, mi nombre es Claude…Claude Faustus, y soy el mayordomo de la familia Trancy- dice haciendo una reverencia – Mi amo desea conocerlo en persona… por aquí por favor- comienza a caminar hasta q llegan a la mesa del bufet del baile.

En la punta de la mesa un niño rubio, de ojos celestes y tez blanca se encontraba sentado cómodamente comiendo un trozo de pastel. Vestía un traje violeta, con unas pequeñas alas de "demonio" que salían desde su espalda, pantalones violetas largos y ajustados, unos zapatos negros y sostenía un bastón a pesar de que se encontraba sentado

Al ver al conde llegar, se levanto de su silla y acto seguido hiso una reverencia.

-Bienvenido, Conde Phantomhive, es un honor para mí que haya venido a la fiesta- dijo mostrando una sonrisa

-Para mí es un honor conocerlo, conde Trancy, gracias por su invitación-dijo estrechando sus manos.

"vamos Ciel, el también esta bueno…debes tener otro juguete que no sea Sebastián…" la vocecita interior de Ciel le hablaba nuevamente, sosteniendo un látigo en su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano jugueteaba con su cabello despeinado

Claro… Ciel era un poco…pervertido en serio punto, por más de que se mostrara serio y sin emociones, era MUY malpensado en ciertos…aspectos.

-Phss, cállate - refunfuño en un susurro el joven

-¿le sucede algo, conde?¿he dicho algo que no corresponde'-pregunto alarmado el joven pelirubio

-N-no es nada, solo pensaba…-contesto

- ya veo… ya se ha presentado mi Mayordomo?- dijo cambiando de tema y señalando al mayordomo parado a su lado.

- Si- contesto Ciel- este es mi mayordomo, Sebastián Michaeli ,-este le hizo una reverencia al joven Trancy.

Ciel noto que Sebastián no paraba de mirar al Mayordomo de Alois, ¿que acaso era más lindo que él? ¡Estás jugando SUCIO Sebastián!... bien… dos pueden jugar ese juego!

No te malpienses la situación, Cieru.. una risa malvada se oyó desde sus adentros

"maldito subconsciente"-pensó

-Si no le molesta, tengo algo q hacer en este momento, volveré en 10 minutos, mientras tanto, disfrute del baile, conde- dijo tomando su pequeño sombrero con unas mini alas color negro, para luego ser escoltado por su mayordomo hasta desaparecer por un oscuro pasillo.

- ¿Qué rayos estabas mirándole a ese mayordomo, Sebastián?- pregunto ciel enojado, no no no, ¿Celoso?

-El… no es solo un mayordomo, es un demonio, un demonio araña como mayordomo- contesto impresionado

-¿un demonio araña? – Dijo el ojiazul pensativo- Sebastián, investiga la mansión, ahora, quiero el informe en 20 minutos, ¿comprendes?

-Yes, my Lord- hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

*MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA HABITACION DE ALOIS*

-investiga a su mayordomo, Claude…-ordeno Alois

-¿sabe usted, que es un demonio, verdad?- pregunto Claude

- si lo sé, ¿has visto como mira a ese niño?, es como si sintiera algo por él, pero solo es su bocadillo.- la frialdad en su voz era mucha

-quizás, solo quizás sienta algo por ese niño, o es alguna estrategia- reflexiono Claude

-Olvídalo, no es lo que yo quiero, ¡sabes lo que busco!, Claude, esta es mi orden- hizo una breve pausa- conquista a Sebastián, y yo conquistare a Ciel, cueste lo que cueste, ellos tienen que comer de nuestras manos!, solo asi cumpliré mi venganza.

-Yes, su alteza – hizo una reverencia

*MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BAILE*

Ciel se encontraba apoyado en una columna viendo como la gente bailaba y reía.

"Donde rayos te has metido demonio, te quedan 10 minutos, si no te castigare, por más de que "me gustes" – pensó el ojiazul.

"jajaja "me gustes", jajaja, acéptalo, cieru, TE GUSTA y punto"- la vocecita interior de Ciel apareció, sosteniendo un latico en la mano izquierda y usando ropas que mostraban demasiada piel, con su mano derecha jugueteaba con sus labios…- "Sabes… sé cómo podemos castigar a Sebastián en caso de que falle...- tiro el látigo y comenzó a quitarse la remera, seguido de su pantalón, botas y medias quedando solo en sus cortos y sexis bóxers. –"creo que ya entiendes de lo que hablo"…

Ciel rio.

-¿se puede saber de que se ríe? – pregunto el conde Trancy apareciendo misteriosamente desde las sombras

- de mis pensamientos- se dio la vuelta para quedarse cara a cara con Alois

-ven…quiero que vallamos a un lugar…mas privado, para hablar- comenzó a caminar en dirección a un pasillo situado al final del pasillo seguido de Ciel.

-"comienza mi plan…Ciel Phantomhive"- pensó Alois

Buenoo, espero que les guste… Lose, ustedes de deben estar preguntando

-Donde Mierda se metió Sebastián ¿?-... ya lo verán, en el próximo cap

Continuación el 11/04/2014

PREGUNTAAAAAS:

*¿Qué les parecería que Alois se acueste con Ciel? (solo pregunto)

*¿Hay alguna FAN de Grell y Will?... yo los súper extra AMO

*risa malvada*

Bueno REPITO, el próximo cap es para el: 11/04

Porque lo voy a hacer más largo….creo


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Acoso? parte 2!

Capitulo 4:

ANTERIOR MENTE EN ¿ALMAS GEMELAS? O ¿POLOS OPUESTOS?...

-ven…quiero que vallamos a un lugar…mas privado, para hablar- comenzó a caminar en dirección a un pasillo situado al final del pasillo seguido de Ciel.

-"comienza mi plan…Ciel Phantomhive"- pensó Alois

*MIENTRAS TANTO, CON SEBASTIAN"

Sebastián había estado investigando la mansión había estado en varias habitaciones, biblioteca, en la cocina, de donde saco unos panecillos rellenos de dulce de leche, finalmente fue a el cuarto de Claude, el mayordomo era un demonio, significa que alguna prueba habría en la habitación, y mientras él estaba en el baile no habría problemas…¿ o sí?. Se equivoco.

Al cruzar la puerta lo primero que vio fue al mayordomo, sentado en la cama, como si esperara a alguien… como si esperara a Sebastián.

-Me alegra que vinieras… Sebastián- dijo con una chispa de seducción en su voz.

-oh, así que estabas esperándome?- paso, cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella

- sí, supuse que investigarías la mansión-se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia Sebastián

- ¿Qué estas planeando, Claude?- Sebastián sospechaba que algo escondía desde que lo vio, razón por la que lo miraba tanto.

-Yo solo obedezco las ordenes de mi Señorito- se acerco a Sebastián y acorralándolo contra la puerta con una mano, y con la otra poniendo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. Acariciando su pómulo y bajando a su barbilla con su mano.

*MIENTRAS TANTO CON CIEL Y ALOIS*

Alois había llevado a Ciel a una habitación alejada del baile, en ella había una cama, una mesita con dos sillas tapizadas, sus paredes eran rojas como la sangre, las sabanas parecían a simple vista que estaban hechas de seda, seda de color violeta oscuro, había una ventana en la cual se podía ver todo el patio, ya que se encontraban en el segundo piso de la mansión, había un florero con flores rojas, una especie de armario pequeño para las botellas de vino, licor y champagne, en el baño una tina con pétalos de rosas y velas aromatizantes a los costados…

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Ciel al ver que Alois cerraba la puerta con llave.

-vamos a Divertirnos un poco, como amigos- dijo tomando una botella de champagne de la más fina calidad. Sirvió dos copas y mientras Ciel estaba distraído mirando la decoración de la habitación Alois había vertido una especie de polvillo blanco, que se mezclo rápidamente con el champagne y se la dio a Ciel.

Ciel recibió amablemente la copa de champagne hicieron un brindis y bebieron un sorbo.

-Dime Ciel Phantomhive, tu mayordomo, es en realidad un demonio, ¿verdad?

-No sé a qué te refieres- Dijo Ciel tomando lo que quedaba del champagne que le había dado Alois, comenzaba a sentirse mareado y su cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Se que mientes. Es un demonio. Igual el mío- rio casi en un susurro –, se paro y comenzó a caminar hasta Ciel, que ya se estaba tambaleando- déjeme ayudarle, conde- dejo su copa y ayudo a Ciel a caminar hasta la cama, llegando a esta Alois se arrojo sobre Ciel quedando uno encima del otro.

-sal de encima mío!- grito intentando soltarse de las manos de Alois, pero sus manos y piernas no respondían a los intentos desesperados de Ciel por soltarse.

-No hasta que me respondas!- lo sujeto con más fuerza- ¿Qué sucede entre tú y ese demonio?, ¡Habla!

*MIENTRAS TANTO CON SEBAS-CHAN Y CLAUDE*

Sebastián se encontraba acorralado por Claude, este iba acercándose cada vez más a Sebastián.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- replico Sebastián alejándolo de el de un empujón.

-Lo que mi amo quiere- Claude rio con malicia

-mas especifico, ¿Qué es lo que tú amo quiere?-

- Shh- se coloco el dedo en los labios- secreto.

Claude tomo a Sebastián por su corbata y lo tiro a la cama, sujetándolo por el cuello.

-Una duda, ¿Qué relación tienes con ese chiquillo?- pregunto Claude

- No es de tu incumbencia- le dijo Sebastián escupiendo en su cara, haciendo que Claude quitara su mano del cuello de Sebastián para limpiarse los anteojos. Sebastián aprovecho eso y tiro de una patada a Claude, haciendo que este chocara contra la pared, pero ese mayordomo también era un demonio, y no se rendiría con una patada tan simple. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a pelear. Se habían repartido unos cuantos golpes mortales, pero algo detuvo la pelea. Un Grito. El grito de Ciel.

-Dejaremos esto para luego, Claude- dijo Sebastián, para luego abandonar la habitación y correr hacia donde se había escuchado el grito.

Llego a la habitación y se dispuso a tirar la puerta, pero escucho que los jóvenes hablaban, así que se quedo escuchando..

*CON CIEL Y ALOIS*

- Habla Ciel, utilizare cualquier método que esté a mi alcance para que me lo digas- Alois seguía encima de Ciel, agarrándolo del cuello y las manos para que no se escape- solo tienes que decírmelo, Cieru.

- Y-YO… Yo no tengo relación alguna con ese demonio, solo es mi pieza de ajedrez – "y una muy importante… para mi" pensó – NO siento NADA por el! - tenia q mentirle a Alois, Ningún sentimiento hacia el demonio podía ser revelado, pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sebastián había entrado.

¿Habrá escuchado? ¿Donde se había metido? ¿Por qué se quedaba parado sin decir ni hacer nada? ¿Sabría que eso no era cierto?...

La cabeza de Ciel latía de dolor, todo se torno oscuro, escucho un grito, y sintió que dos personas entraron… pero no pudo ver bien quién era, sintió a Alois bajarse de él, el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose, una figura de hombre con cabellos rojos como la sangre atravesando a alguien… finalmente las drogas habían hecho lo suyo. Ciel se desmayo.

Bueno, primero que nada GRACIAS por leer, gracias por los comentarios y bueno, espero que este cap. les haya gustado, el próximo lo subiré el 13/04/2014 porque pienso hacerlo más largo o subir dos seguidos, todavía no lo sé.

Y espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no, también si tienen alguna sugerencia díganmelas.

También recibo tomatazos :3 …. Espero que no sean muchos :'(

Nos Leemos el 13/04/14

ESPERO OPINIONES!


	5. Capitulo 5 confesiones parte 1

CAPITULO 5: CONFESIONES

Ciel se despertó en su cama, estaba envuelto en sudor y no podía recordar nada de lo que hacía pasado la noche anterior, en su mente todo estaba nublado, solo tenía pequeños fragmentos de lo que había pasado.

El, la habitación roja, sabanas oscuras, alguien apretándole el cuello, Sebastián…, la ventana rompiéndose en mil pedazos, el shinigami…los gritos

Solo eso recordaba…

Necesitaba respuestas, y Ciel sabia quien podía dárselas…Sebastián.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-hablando de Roma...- la vocecita de Ciel estaba de vuelta.

-Buenos días, Bocchan, ya se siente mejor?-Pregunto el Mayordomo cerrando la puerta.

Ciel lanzo un quejido cuando Sebastián abrió las cortinas, su cabeza todavía le dolía y la penetrante luz del sol lo hacía sentirse peor.

-S-Sebastián, ¿qué paso anoche?- dijo sentándose de mala gana en la cama, mirando a Sebastián con una mirada inocente, que provoco que Sebastián quisiera comerlo a besos .Pero NO

-Se lo diré en la cena, ahora debe alimentarse y luego darse un baño relajante—dijo en un tono cortante, se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

-"Sebastián…estaba… ¿enojado?, ¿habré dicho algo que no debía decir?"- pensó Ciel

ahora si… ¿lo podemos castigar?, tengo ganas de jugar con el látigo - dijo la vocecita de Ciel, entre risas, pero en su voz la seducción sobresalía.

- No ha hecho nada malo- se dijo así mismo Ciel- … ¿o sí?- una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Se levanto de la cama como pudo, ya que Sebastián no se había quedado a ayudarle como lo hacia normalmente.

-"Demonio desgraciado"- pensó Ciel- "tan terrible fue lo que hice… o dije, pues al demonio, tengo cosas que hacer"

…

La comida fue incomoda entre Sebastián y Ciel, ninguno de ellos se digno a hablarle al otro, ambos se mantenían en un silencio… incomodo. Finalmente Ciel se rindió y decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Piensas decirme que rayos paso anoche?

-No lo sé, usted me mando a investigar la mansión, mientras estaba investigando entre a el cuarto del mayordomo, Claude, quien prácticamente intento seducirme.

Oíste eso Ciel!, Claude intento SEDUCIR a TU sebas-chan - la vocecita de Ciel se había cruzado de brazos, y con los pies daba pequeños golpes al suelo en señal de rabieta

-…Luego, escuche un grito suyo que venía desde la habitación del conde Trancy, fui a ver y bueno, … estaban ambos acostados en su cama, uno sobre el otro, y usted se desmayo a los pocos minutos. No sé con exactitud lo que paso en esa habitación- movió ambas cejas - solo usted y el conde Trancy saben que paso.

-Dime que teníamos ropa…- Se llevo una mano a la frente y bajo su cabeza

-Sí, si la llevaban

-Qué alivio –suspiro- pero yo escuche una ventana romperse y si mi mente no me engaña vi a dos personas más que entraron.

-Sí, Claude trato de impedir que te rescate, por así decir, en eso apareció otro sirviente con un cuchillo tratando de matarme y luego apareció Grell, ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?

-Si,¿ como no recordar a Jack el Destripador ?, ¿acaso tenía que recoger alguna alma?

- La del sirviente por lo que vi.

- ya veo…¿Y?

-Grell se llevo el alma del sirviente y yo logre sacarlo de ahí.

-Ya veo…y… por casualidad, ¿dije o hice algo que te molesto?- Ciel se moría por saber que pasaba, por más de que tuviera que mantener sus sentimientos hacia Sebastián enterrados, se preocupaba por su "Relación".

A Sebastián le dolía, le dolía que Ciel hubiera dicho que no era más que una pieza de ajedrez en su juego, Sebastián pensaba que podrían… tener algo mas… pero no!. El joven amo era frio y no albergaba sentimientos por nadie, era un alma llena de odio y venganza, era un alma que todo demonio deseaba, pero Sebastián no quería ni iba a consumir esa alma, Sebastián se ocuparía de cambiarla, el amor que sentía por ese pequeño y frágil mocoso era demasiado fuerte, y no lo perdería así como si nada.

-Trate de recordar, Bocchan-

Ciel comenzó a pensar, buscando en su mente cualquier palabra que pudiese haber herido a Sebastián, claro que no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior... pero finalmente lo recordó

-Y-Yo… yo no tengo ninguna relación alguna con ese demonio, solo es una pieza de ajedrez, NO siento NADA por el… el recuerdo fue como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría con hielo.

– No…No, Sebastián- se paró de su silla tan rápido que la misma se cayó -No...No lo dije enserio!- un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir de tan hermosos ojos- Yo solo…

-Está bien, al parecer fue muy sincero, creo que fui un estúpido al pensar que podías llegar a querer a un demonio como yo, al pensar que podríamos amarnos el resto de nuestras vidas, tener algo mas…, pero… veo que no es posible, siempre me vera como un sucio demonio…Ahora, si me lo permite, debo limpiar la cocina, los sirvientes fueron al mercado y yo debo ocuparme de todo.

Sebastián se alejo por el oscuro pasillo, mientras que Ciel seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos frente a las palabras de Sebastián, "tener algo más", estas daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de Ciel, tanto que tuvo que agarrarse de la pared para no caer.

Luego de varios minutos de pensamientos, Ciel corrió, corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Sebastián, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, demonio estúpido,… sabes que siento cosas por ti, sabes que sacrificaría mi propia vida por estar tan solo 5 minutos contigo, sabes… sabes que te amo

Llego a la cocina, Sebastián no estaba allí.

Luego a la Biblioteca, pero tampoco estaba allí.

Su cuarto, Cieru, Su cuarto su vocecita esta saltando sobre la cama gritándole a Ciel que estaba en su cuarto.

Wau, acertó.

El mayor se encontraba tendido en su cama, las lágrimas caían por su mejilla, mientras decía en voz alta

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?, me haces creer que tenemos algo…y luego…luego tu frialdad aparece y te alejas de mi

Ciel se acerco y acaricio su cabeza, pasando su mano por el suave y negro cabello del mayor

-B-Bocchan, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- se sentó en la cama, con su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-Sebastian, yo, yo no…ashhh, ya que…- corrió el mecho de su cabello tras su oreja, limpio sus lagrimas, suspiro y fundió sus labios en los de Sebastián, en un beso cargado de pasión, deseo y… amor, Ciel lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Sebastián, necesitaba sentir su calor, su aliento contra su nuca, su respiración… lo necesitaba TODO de Él.

Sebastián empujo a Ciel, separándolo de él y de sus labios

-¡Basta!, no sigas jugando conmigo como si fuese un juguete!, uno que puedes tirar, luego recoger cuando lo necesitas y volverlo a tirar luego!, yo te amo!, ¿Qué debo hacer para queme aceptes?-las lagrimas brotaban una tras otra.

Ciel se quedo paralizado, Sebastián lo amaba, y el solo lo trataba como un juguete.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mio?- callo de rodillas y hundió su cara entre sus manos- ¿odio?, ¿ASCO?...

-Amor.

-eh?- "no me lo esperaba, no pensé que lo confesaría" pensó Sebastián

-mira, sere sincero contigo,Sebastian, Yo te amo, ¿Si?, TE AMO, pero no puedo explicar el amor que siento por ti,- confeso el menor – No podría decirte si te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi, o si fue el segundo, el tercero o el cuarto. Pero recuerdo la primera vez que te mire, mientras caminabas hacia mí,- acaricio la mejilla de Sebastián-…y me di cuenta de que el resto del mundo parecía desaparecer cuando estaba contigo. Que eras el centro de todo lo que hacía, sentía o pensaba… te amo, Sebastián Michaelis.

Sebastián sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, Ciel le había confesado su amor, finalmente lo que sebastian había estado esperando estaba pasando… y no lo desperdiciaría.

Tomo a Ciel desprevenido por la cintura y lo arrojo en la cama, acto seguido se subió a gatas sobre el, le saco sus medias, zapatos, camisa, y pantalón, dejándolo solo en Bóxers.

-quiero hacer esto contigo, Ciel Phantomhive, quiero hacerte mío para siempre- Sebastián se saco su saco, camisa, medias, zapatos y pantalones, también quedando solo en bóxers.

.

.

.

.

QUIEREN LEMON?!, PUES LO TENDRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

QUE SUBIRE CUANDO ESTA NOVELA LLEGUE A LOS 20 COMENTARIOS.

VA POR 14 HACI QUE FALTAN 6 ¡!

Así que… espero sus comentarios….!

NOS LEEMOS!

*se aceptan tomatazos y aplausos*

-Malvi


	6. Capitulo 6 -Confesiones parte 2

HOLAAAA!, LAS EXTRAÑE MUCHISISISIMO!... PERDON POR SUBIR TARDE EL CAP, ES QUE ESTOS DIAS ANDUVE CON MUUUCHA TAREA…

COMO LES PROMETI LES TRAJE "LEMON", ES EL PRIMER LEMON QUE ESCRIBO, TRATE DE HACERLO LO MEJOR POSIBLE, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, MAÑANA 17/04 SUBIRE OTRO CAPITULO, YA QUE ESTE ES UN POCO CORTO.

QUERIA HABISARLES QUE APARTE DE LAS "PAREJAS"

*CIEL X SEBASTIAN

Y

CLAUDE X ALOIS

INCLUIRE: GRELL X WILL, SINCERAMENTE AMO ESTA PAREJA Y DE ALGUN MODO HARE QUE TENGAN PARTICIPACION ES ESTA HISTORIA, O ESO ESPERO…

NO LES QUITO MAS TIEMPO, COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ME DEN SU OPINION DE MI PRIMER LEMON *-*

.

.

.

.

Era de noche y el viento soplaba fuerte, tanto que hacía que la ventana entreabierta diera pequeños golpes contra el margen de la misma. En la habitación dos figuras semidesnudas se acariciaban apasionadamente.

Sebastián tenía a Ciel bajo su cuerpo, presionándolo contra el colchón, dándole pequeños y suaves besos en el cuello del menor, este no hacía más que gemir. Las manos de Ciel agarraban fuerte la espalda de Sebastián, rasguñando su suave y perfecta piel.

-S-sebastian…- Ciel no lograba articular bien las palabras

-Que impaciente eres, Bocchan - dijo Sebastián pasando su lengua por la garganta del menor. Deslizando al mismo tiempo una mano, bajando por la espalda del menor llegando a sus Bóxers y tirando de ellos. Estos se deslizaron rápidamente por las delgadas piernas del menor, dejándolo como dios lo trajo al mundo. Sebastián se quedo admirando esa obra de arte que tenia ante sus ojos, la cual estaba a punto de follar.

Rio.

-¿De qué te ríes?, ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Sebastián?- una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del menor.

-No te imaginas cuanto- contesto Sebastián.

Ciel prosiguió a hacer lo mismo que Sebastián, poniéndose sobre el demonio y dándole apasionados besos en la boca, explorando aquella caverna oscura y siniestra.

Tiro al demonio sobre la cama y quito su ropa interior, liberándolo de la misma.

El demonio volvió a girarse quedando nuevamente sobre el menor, abriendo sus piernas lo más que Ciel podía, luego puso tres dedos delante de la boca del menor, este lo miro con curiosidad.

-"sigo sin entender que quiere- pensó Ciel-

Idiotaaaa! , tienes que chupar sus dedos, lubricar! ¿Entiendes?, ashh, tendré que darte clases de esto luego!, ahora chupa!- le gritaba su vocecita que se encontraba tirado en su cama esperando a que este recapacitara!, .

Ciel obedeció. Pasando su lengua por los dedos del demonio, chupando, metiendo y sacando su boca de aquellos largos dedos, que seguro serias tan largos que podría quitarle la virginidad a una chica.

Sebastián ya se estaba desesperando, lo único que quería era hacerle el amor y poseer a aquel "pequeño" que se hallaba lubricando sus dedos. Saco sus dedos de la boca de Ciel y se apresuro a meter uno en la entrada del menor, haciendo círculos, escuchando como este gemía lo que lo hacía excitarse más y más, prosiguió a meter el segundo, haciendo círculos más grandes y abriendo y cerrando como si fuesen tijeras, finalmente metió el tercero y se posiciono para empezar a penetrar a el menor, pero algo le faltaba, o si, como se le iba a olvidar…

Beso a Ciel en los labios, fue un beso rápido, ambos estaban ya impacientes y fue dejando un rastro de pequeños besos por su cuello, bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen y luego al vientre del menor…llegando por fin a su miembro y comenzando a chupar, lamer y juguetear con el menor, como si de un dulce se tratase, haciendo dar a el menor gritos de placer.

-S-Sebastián, ya… para…por favor!-" o rayos, se siente tan bien", pensó para sí mismo Ciel, ya estaba demasiado caliente y el demonio seguía jugando con el- Ahh! – arqueo su espalda.

Ninguno de los dos logro aguantar más y Sebastián, por fin, penetro a el menor, que no paraba de gemir, quien sabe si por excitación o dolor…

Sebastián continuaba con su misión, sacar y meter, una, dos veces, tres, cuatro…mientras que Ciel continuaba gimiendo, prácticamente gritando de placer, ¿y quién lo cayó?, si, Sebastián, fundiendo toda la excitación que ambos contenían, entrelazando sus lenguas, sintiendo sus labios rozarse una y otra vez. Sebastián salió del menor y lo giro dejándolo "en cuatro" para luego volver a penetrarlo mas y mas fuerte. Haciéndolo Suyo. La excitación ya era demasiada antes, se imaginan ahora, ¿verdad?

Ambos estaban ya en su punto máximo de excitación, fue cuando explotaron en un dulce y tentador orgasmo.

Ohhh, esto es embriagador… decía la vocecita de Ciel, esta se encontraba agitando los brazos en señal de "victoria".

Ambos cayeron exhaustos, Sebastián sobre Ciel, abrazándolo y dándole besos en la cabeza, mientras que Ciel seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento, su respiración era entrecortada. Sintió nuevamente un dolor en su espalda, Sebastián había salido de él y se encontraba descansando a su lado, abrazando al menor y acariciando su mejilla.

-Creo que deberías descansar, Bocchan - dijo Sebastián, pero ya era tarde, Ciel se encontraba durmiendo, acurrucado como si fuese un felino al lado de Sebastián, quien tapo al menor y se acurruco para dormir con él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::: AL DIA SIGUIENTE ::::::::::::::::

Era temprano por la mañana, y la cálida luz del sol entraba por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación de Sebastián, quien yacía dormido junto a su joven amo, ambos seguían dormidos, hasta que unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta despertaron a Sebastián.

-Sebastiaan!, ¿estás despierto?, el joven amo no está en su cuarto!, Sebastián!- le gritaba Maylene desde el pasillo, angustiada.

-"Rayos"- pensó Sebastián – No te preocupes, Maylene, yo lo buscare!- dijo Sebastián poniéndose de pie, para luego vestirse.

Ahora, ¿Cómo llevaría a Ciel sin que se dieran cuenta a su cuarto?..

-Lo tengo – dijo, dirigiéndose a su cama donde el pequeño dormir, con su cuerpo todavía acurrucado como un felino y su cabello de "recién follado", lamentablemente, tenia que despertarlo.

-Ciel, Ciel despierta- tomo los hombros del menor y empezó a sacudirlos muy despacio.

-¿eh?, ¿q-que rayos? ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto sentándose en la cama, dando un pequeño gruñido de dolor por su espalda y trasero, que estaban adoloridos por el "ejercicio" de anoche.

- Estas en mi cuarto, y tienes que levantarte, es tarde..- dijo sebastian poniéndose de pie para alcanzarle su ropa al menor.

-¿Cuánto estuvimos durmiendo?- pregunto poniéndose de pie

Sebastián no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-¿¡que tanto me ves!?- gruño el joven- contéstame, quieres.

-nada, Pues… dormimos todo un día- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Ciel abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿¡Todo un día!?- casi dio un grito, pero Sebastián lo cayo con un beso, uno cariñoso, no como los de la noche anterior que estaban cargados de excitación y pasión. NO. este era dulce, romántico…agradablemente embriagador.

-shhh- coloco un dedo entre sus labios en señal de silencio- Los sirvientes están de vuelta, y no saben que está aquí.

-Entiendo… ¿y ahora? – pregunto, poniéndose su camisa y chaleco.

- Lo llevare a la biblioteca, dígales que se quedo dormido leyendo un libro- tomo a Ciel por la cintura y sin dejar que este dijera una sola palabra lo llevo rápidamente a la ya antes mencionada biblioteca.

:

:

:

:

-Bocchan, ¿Dónde ha estado?-pregunto Maylene acercándose rápidamente a el pequeño que bajaba la escalera

- En la biblioteca, yo me he…- no pudo terminar la frase, alguien estaba dando golpes en la puerta, cuando Sebastián le abrió dos shinigamis entraron, preguntando por él.

-Grell Sutcliff …y… William T. Spears… que sorpresa – dijo Ciel haciéndole señas a Maylene para que se retirara.

-Ciel Phantomhive, creo que tenemos que hablar… sobre Alois Trancy – dijo William con expresión seria.

-Alois…Trancy- dijo Ciel imaginándose que posiblemente le hablaban de la noche del baile…

:

:

:

:

BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL "LEMON", NO TENGO MUCHA EXPERIENCIA, YA QUE ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO xD

EL PROXIMO CAP LO SUBIRE EL 17/04 Y SI… TRATARE DE HACERLO MAS LARGO

SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS O LO QUE SEA, PUEDEN DECIRMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS…

ACEPTO TOMATAZOS!

-M


	7. Capitulo 7 - Desapariciones parte 1

-Bocchan, ¿Dónde ha estado?-pregunto Maylene acercándose rápidamente a el pequeño que bajaba la escalera

- En la biblioteca, yo me he…- no pudo terminar la frase, alguien estaba dando golpes en la puerta, cuando Sebastián le abrió dos shinigamis entraron, preguntando por él.

-Grell Sutcliff…y… William T. Spears… que sorpresa – dijo Ciel haciéndole señas a Maylene para que se retirara.

-Ciel Phantomhive, creo que tenemos que hablar… sobre Alois Trancy – dijo William con expresión seria.

-Alois…Trancy- dijo Ciel imaginándose que posiblemente le hablaban de la noche del baile…

Pero NO.

-¿que ha estado haciendo Alois?- dijo Ciel sentándose con delicadeza en el sillón, puesto que todavía estaba muy adolorido.

-El té está servido en la sala, Bocchan- dijo Sebastián, luego fueron a una habitación más privada, para hablar.

- Gracias, Sebas-chan – dijo Grell recibiendo con gusto la taza de té.

- en fin, Creemos que Alois ha estado matando a las personas, y dándole sus almas a su demonio. Ya que recientemente las almas que nosotros tenemos que recolectar nunca aparecieron.

Y siempre se ha visto a Alois y su demonio cerca de la escena donde teníamos planeada la recolección- Will tomo un sorbo a su té, el cual no le agradaba en NADA que lo haya hecho Sebastián, pero por educación lo bebía, no es que estuviera feo ni nada, al contario, estaba delicioso.

-Incluso a altas horas de la madrugada- intervino Grell, como siempre, con una sonrisa en su rostro, normalmente no se tomaba nada en serio, para el todo era un juego.

-Sabemos que estuviste en una "fiesta de disfraces" que él mismo organizo, ¿verdad?-pregunto Will, con toda la seriedad del mundo, como si sospechara que Ciel escondía algo.

-Sí, si asistí a esa fiesta, y la verdad… no recuerdo nada, NADA, en absoluto- la frialdad volvió nuevamente al conde Phantomhive. Nuevamente las imágenes de aquella habitación de paredes rojas y sabanas oscuras volvían a su mente, junto con los gritos, la ventana que se rompía y los ruidos que producían la guadaña de Grell.

-¿Nada?, recuerdo haberte visto en la cama con el conde Trancy sobre ti – Inquirió Grell con una sonrisa picara. Movió las cejas en señal de "Se que algo paso entre ustedes".

Jum, Grell Sutcliff, tan malpensado como siempre… jajaja, me agrada este tipo Cieru, es tan malpensado como tú, ¿no lo crees? una risita malévola salió de la boca de la vocecita de Ciel.

-"psss, cállate"- gruño Ciel para sus adentros, callando a la desubicada y pervertida de su "voz interior".

-Créeme, Grell, creo que sabría perfectamente si algo malo hubiera pasado, si es que a "eso" te refieres-hizo señas de "comillas" con los dedos y luego probo su té, que ya se estaba enfriando.

-¿de qué hablas?, pensé que se estaban peleando –una sonrisa sarcástica salió de los labios de aquel shinigami, sí, claro, todos estamos seguros de que Grell se refería exactamente a "eso" y no a una pelea.

-Todos aquí hemos captado el doble sentido que le pusiste a tu pregunta, Sutcliff- Will mostro una pequeña sonrisa que raramente mostraba. Una de las muecas favoritas de Grell. Su sonrisa.

-jajaja…- una pequeña risita salió de la boca de Sebastián- *tosió disimuladamente*, lo siento, pero hablando en serio. ¿Creen que Alois pudo haber robado las almas de las personas?, el punto es… ¿Con que Objetivo? – se acercó a el lugar en donde su joven "amante" se hallaba sentado.

- Quien sabe… debe tener sus motivos u objetivos, y entre ellos… seguramente estás Tú, Ciel Phantomhive- Grell dejo la taza de té a medio tomar y señalo a Ciel.

-Claro que no tenemos pruebas de que fue Alois, pero solo queremos advertirte de este robo de almas, quizás tú y tu demonio puedan investigar también este caso- Will dejo la taza en la mesita que se hallaba a su lado y se puso de pie.

-¿y por que debería yo de investigar este caso?- pregunto el conde, esperando con ansias la respuesta de Will. Pero no fue él quien contesto, sino Sebastián.

-Por que la reina lo ha mandado a pedir- Sebastián saco de su chaleco negro de mayordomo una carta con el sello de la reina, que había llegado minutos antes que los shinigamis.

- ¿Por qué no me lo mostraste antes?- pregunto Ciel, enfadado con su fiel mayordomo.

Oh Oh, un error, Sebastián, ahora si podremos castigarlo ¿verdad?- dijo con su vocecita con una pizca de seducción en su voz.

-"Ahora si voy a poder castigarte, Sebastián, pero, creo que para ti será todo lo contrario"- pensó Ciel. Su pervertida mente ya estaba maquinando un plan, para Sebastián.

- Iba a hacerlo, pero llegaron ellos- señalo a Grell que se hallaba todavía sentado y a Will que estaba al lado de Grell, parado, cruzado de brazos.

- Oh Sebas-Chan, parece que tienes un buen día hoy- Dijo Grell apoyándose en Sebastián, poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Sebastián y dando pequeños círculos, Nadie vio el momento en el que Grell se paro y fue hasta Sebastián. Claro el shinigami era rápido para esas cosas.

-Si fueras tan rápido para hacer tus tareas, como para coquetear, definitivamente serias el mejor, Grell Sutcliff-Dijo William con un poco de humor en su voz, o acaso eran ¿Celos?...- y…hablando de tareas, tenemos muchas que hacer hoy- se acerco hacia donde estaban Sebastián y Grell, y tomo a este ultimo por el cuello de su camiseta, haciéndolo retroceder, hasta llegar a la puerta.

Bien hecho, William, Aleja a ese shinigami de MI sebas-chan salto la vocecita de Ciel a la defensiva.

-Está bien, investigare el caso, Sebastián, acompáñalos a la salida- dijo el conde parándose y saliendo de la habitación con la carta en la mano.

-Yes, my Lord- dijo Sebastián e hizo una reverencia.

-Aww, adoro esa frase, es realmente MA-RA-VI-LLO-SA – dijo Grell soltándose del agarre de Will y dando, nuevamente, pequeños golpecitos por cada silaba de la palabra"maravillosa" en el pecho de Sebastián. Nuevamente, Will tomo a Grell por el cuello y lo obligo a retroceder del demonio.

Ambos shinigamis tomaron sus guadañas y se dispusieron a caminar hasta la salida.

::::: PEQUEÑA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA DE GRELL Y WILL, ESTO AFECTA TAMBIEN A LA HISTORIA DE CIEL Y SEBASTIAN, POR FAVOR NO SE LO SALTEEN :::::::::::

Una vez fuera de la mansión del conde Phantomhive ambos shinigamis salieron a hacer sus tareas.

-Ya!, enserio Will, porque te enojas tanto cada vez que estoy cerca de Sebastián-Pregunto Grell, saltando de techo en techo hasta que llegaron a un bosque, el alma de la próxima víctima que tenían que recolectar estaba en un bosque.

-Porque es un demonio, Grell- "enserio esta es la mejor excusa que puedo inventar", se decía Will para sus adentros. Mientras comenzaban a caminar por el oscuro bosque.

-Vamos, Will, no estarás CELOSO del demonio, ¿verdad?-Dijo Grell dejando de caminar, quedándose quieto en el lugar.

-Que tonterías andas diciendo, Grell- se dio la vuelta para encarar al de cabello carmesí, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, había un olor muy raro… olía…olía a demonio. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo- Grell, vayámonos de aquí.

-Tú también te diste cuenta ¿eh?- dijo casi en un susurro el de cabello carmesí acercándose a Will.

-Sí. La víctima se encuentra del otro lado del bosque, vallamos rápido allí- propuso William.

-Si es mejor que… ¡ WILL CUIDADO!- algo salió de entre las sombras, para atacar a Will, pero Grell se lo impidió empujando a Will, provocando que este callera a unos dos o tres metros lejos de él. Recibiendo Grell el impacto.

Un Demonio.

Claude.

Claude había clavado la mitad de uno de sus cuchillos en la cintura de Grell, luego le dio un golpe mortal en la cabeza, que provoco que Grell quedara inconsciente. Suerte para el shinigami que era inmortal, sino hubiera muerto en el acto.

-¡GRELL!- grito Will abalanzándose sobre el demonio con su guadaña, este era más rápido que él, esquivo a Will y le dio un golpe en la espalda con su pierna, haciendo que el shinigami saliera disparado unos cinco o seis metros, lejos de él. Pero William no se rendía tan fácilmente.

Tras varios minutos de batalla, el demonio noqueo a Will con la guadaña de Grell.

Dejándolos a ambos inconscientes.

Alois apareció misteriosamente de entre las sombras.

-Empecemos el juego, Ciel Phantomhive, ajajajaja- rio malvadamente mientras su demonio cargaba a ambos shinigamis, dejando solo sus guadañas en la escena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OHH! HASTA YO QUIERO QUE CONTINUE… PERO LO DEJARE HASTA AQUÍ, NO PUSE MUCHO DE cielxsebastian AQUÍ, PERO PONDRE MAS DE ELLOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP.

(PROXIMO CAP 18/04)

COMO LES DIJE ANTES LA PAREJA Grell x Will TENDRA PARTICIPACION EN LA HISTORIA, HACI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

PREGUNTAAAAAA: ¿A ALGUIEN LE GUSTA ESTA PAREJA?

ACLARO QUE NO POR QUE ESCRIBA SOBRE ELLOS (Grell x Will) SIGNIFICA QUE ESCRIBIRE MENOS SOBRE CIEL X SEBASTIAN (-ELLOS SON LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL EN ESTA HISTORIA).

NOS LEEMOS!


	8. Chapter 8- Desapariciones parte 2

PERDONEN LA TARDANZA... ES QUE FANFICTION NO ME DEJABA SUBIR CAPÍTULOS...ESTABA DESESPERADA MENTE DESESPERADA POR QUE NO LO PODÍA SUBIR.

MAÑANA SUBIRÉ OTRO CAP.

ANTERIORMENTE EN ¿ALMAS GEMELAS? O ¿POLOS OPUESTOS?...

Tras varios minutos de batalla, el demonio noqueo a Will con la guadaña de Grell.

Dejándolos a ambos inconscientes.

Alois apareció misteriosamente de entre las sombras.

-Empecemos el juego, Ciel Phantomhive, ajajajaja- rio malvadamente mientras su demonio cargaba a ambos shinigamis, dejando solo sus guadañas en la escena.

:::::::::::::::::::::: ESE MISMO DIA… CON ALOIS Y CLAUDE:::::::::::::::

Alois y Claude arrastraron a ambos shinigamis, que estaban inconscientes, hasta el carruaje del conde, donde Hannah los estaba esperando, metieron a ambos shinigamis y partieron rumbo a una casa "abandonada" en las afueras de la ciudad, la casa estaba rodeada por un bosque, a simple vista se podía notar que nadie habitaba en ella desde hace años, pero en realidad el conde Trancy la usaba para matar a las personas y darles sus almas a Claude, no lo hacía simplemente por diversión, lo hacía como una "táctica "para su plan. Pero claro, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien entrara y se encontrara con sangre y cadáveres tanto humanos como de animales?... El conde ya había estado pensando en eso, por eso la casa tenía un pequeño pozo dentro de la misma, que estaba cubierto con una roca redonda MUY pesada que hacía que se confundiesen con el piso, alfombras y un sillón encima.

El pozo tenía unos quince, veinte metros de profundidad, y cuando bajabas por una pequeña escalera te encontrabas con una puerta que tras abrirla había una habitación llena de sangre, cadáveres, cadenas, instrumentos de tortura y otras cosas.

Ataron a los shinigamis de pies y manos con unas sogas, luego los encadenaron a la pared, no sin antes sacarle los anteojos. Y se quedaron esperando a que despertaran.

::::::::::::::::::UNAS OCHO HORAS MAS TARDE, CON CIEL Y SEBASTIAN::::::::::::::::

Luego de varias lecciones, Ciel pudo finalmente concentrarse en el asunto de las desapariciones.

-Sebastián, hay que investigar este caso, la reina está muy preocupada con las desapariciones de personas- decía Ciel, que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio releyendo la carta de su majestad, La Reina.

- Podríamos visitar a los familiares de las víctimas, de seguro todas deben tener algo en común, ¿no lo cree? – dijo Sebastián sirviéndole a Ciel una taza de té y una rebanada de pastel de vainilla y fresas.

- Si… es posible- dijo Ciel tomando un trozo de pastel- tengo aquí una lista de los desaparecidos, todos son de esta zona de la ciudad y todos tienen entre 13 y 15 años.

15 Años, ¿eh? la vocecita de Ciel estaba activa y movía las cejas

Sebastián se acerco para "ver" la hoja, poniéndose demasiado cerca de Ciel.

El pulso de Ciel se acelero con el rose de su cara contra la de Sebastián. Se giro para verlo de frente, chocándose sus narices.

Sebastián rio. Y unió sus labios con los de Ciel, después de todo se podría decir que eran algo así como "amantes secretos". Ciel no rechazo el beso, al contrario, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello Sebastián y lo atrajo hacia él. Sebastián alzo a Ciel, recostándolo sobre el escritorio, ambos besándose apasionadamente. Sus bocas se fundían una sobre la otra, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, sus labios se separaban por la falta de oxigeno pero al instante volvían a unirse.

Las manos de Sebastián se hundían en el suave y profundo cabello de Ciel, tomando su cabello y tirando de él, tirando la cabeza de Ciel para atrás, permitiéndose una mejor entrada en aquella caverna oscura y siniestra.

Se separaron por un instante para mirarse a los ojos. Ciel los tenia cerrados, los cueles fue abriendo lentamente, dejándole ver a Sebastián esos ojos tan profundos, esos ojos azules como el inmenso y oscuro mar durante la noche, tenían un brillo titilante y dulce. Volvieron a unir sus carnosos labios, lava corría por sus venas, su respiración era entrecortada, Era un beso que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, lamentablemente termino cuando se oyeron gritos de Ronald buscando a Ciel.

Ambos se separaron al instante que la puerta se abrió y entro Ronald…¿preocupado?.

-Qué estaban….No importa, ¿Dónde están Grell y William?- pregunto Ronald cerrando la puerta, dejando una bolsa negra y larga en el piso.

-Bocchan- dijo Maylene abriendo nuevamente la puerta- Lo siento, trate de impedir que pasara, pero él es más fuerte y…- tartamudeo la mucama

-Está bien, Maylene, retírate por favor- Dijo Ciel juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho y acomodándose en su silla -¿Qué pasa, shinigami?

-Grell y William han desaparecido. Tenían que recolectar almas pero su informe nunca llego, se supone que ya deberían estar en su oficina, pero nunca llegaron, además tenían una reunión con el director, pero tampoco se presentaron.

-¿y no crees que podrían estar haciendo otras… cosas?- pregunto Ciel, su doble sentido estaba presente en esa oración.

-NO… aparte- saco de la bolsa las guadañas de ambos shinigamis- esto estaba en el bosque donde tenían que recoger un alma, dime… ¿Por qué dejarían sus guadañas?-le arrojo de de Grell a Sebastián.

Este la olfateo.

-Un demonio…- fue lo único que dijo

-Sebastián… ¿crees que sea Claude, el demonio de Alois?- pregunto Ciel intrigado.

-Sí, es el, reconozco su aroma- dijo Sebastián recordando la noche del baile, cuando Claude lo había arrinconado, como si fuese a besarlo.

- Rayos…- exclamo Ronald- ese maldito demonio… debo averiguar donde se esconden…

-Te ayudaremos, Ronald, si el mayordomo de Alois y él están involucrados, seguramente podemos lograr atraparlo- dijo Ciel.

-¿Y por donde empezamos?- pregunto Ronald - ¿El bosque?

-Sí, es el mejor lugar para empezar- respondió Ciel- Sebastián, prepara el carruaje, partimos en 10 minutos- ordeno el pequeño

-Yes, My Lord- dijo Sebastián haciendo una reverencia

::::::::::::::::::::::::CON ALOIS, CLAUDE, GRELL Y WILL:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

William se despertó, sintiendo un pésimo aroma a demonio, tierra y sangre, intento moverse, pero las sogas y cadenas se lo impedían, miro a su alrededor tratando de ver donde se encontraban, pero todo estaba borroso, puedo divisar algo rojo a su lado.

Grell - pensó

-Con que al fin despiertas, William T. Spears – Dijo Alois abriendo la puerta, tras de él venía su mayordomo, Claude.

-¿D-Donde estoy?- tartamudeo William, sentía a Grell recargado sobre el- Grell, Grell ¿estás bien?-William estaba preocupado, ya que Grell no respondía.

-Quizás esto ayude- Alois se acerco y le coloco a Will sus anteojos. Inmediatamente Will vio a Grell, y se sorprendió al verlo.

Estaba atado y amordazado, tenía su cabello sucio y salvajemente despeinado, sus manos estaban atadas y rodeadas por sogas y cadenas, sus pies igual.

-Grell! – grito William – Grell respondeme!- Le suplicaba a la parca roja. Ahora William se encontraba aun más preocupado.

Alois se acerco al shinigami y le desato el trapo que cubría su boca.

-Vamos, Grell Sutcliff, ¿Por qué no le contestas a tu amado?- una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro.

-W-William…Ayúdame…por favor…- suplicaba el pelirrojo, mientras algunas lagrimas se desprendían de sus bellos ojos que continuaban cerrados…

-Tranquilo, shinigami, su muerte llegara pronto- rio a carcajadas.

-Maldito mocoso!- le grito William dándole un cabezazo, provocando que el menor saliera disparado unos metros, suerte de Alois que Claude lo atrapo, si no se hubiera lastimado gravemente, ya que el golpe fue fuerte y la pared a la cual se dirigía tenían pequeños pinches.

-Pagaras por esto!- dijo señalándose la cabeza, que ahora tenía un golpe que estaba morado- Claude, Te lo ordeno, Castiga a ese shinigami- dijo señalando a Grell y abriendo la puerta para irse.

-Yes, your highness- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-No, espera, No lo lastimes!- grito Will, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BUENOOOO, ESTO ES TODO POR AQUÍ, ESTE CAP ES UN POCO CORTO YA QUE NO TUVE MUCHO TIEMPO EL DIA 20/04 LES TRAERE UN CAP UN POCO MÁS LARGO CON: PROVABLEMENTE LEMON ENTRE ALOIS Y CLAUDE.( gracias a lucia-nami 14 que me hizo acordar de esta pareja jajaja)

CAPAZ UN PEQUEÑO LEMON DE CIEL Y SEBASTIAN YA QUE TODAVIA CIEL NO LO "CASTIGO", PERO YA VEREMOS, SOLO LES RESTA ESPERAR A EL 20/04 xD

COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS

NOS LEEMOS!


	9. Chapter 9- ¿Amor no correspondido?

No, por favor, detente!- gritaba William, pero sus gritos eran inútiles, el demonio no se detendría por más que el gritara y gritara, solo con la orden de su amo pararía.

Los gritos de Grell rebotaban por las paredes

-¡Ahhhh!- gritaba el Grell con cada latigazo que Claude le daba en su ya adolorido cuerpo.

-Dale otro- ordeno Alois que yacía recostado contra la pared, comiendo una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Claude Obedeció.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Ya tuviste suficiente, sutcliff?- pregunto Alois sintiéndose victorioso.

-P-P-Para, Por F-Favor- decía entrecortadamente el pobre shinigami con la boca ensangrentada, no solo le habían dado latigazos, sino que además lo habían golpeado en su bello rostro.

El pobre estaba temblando tanto de dolor como de miedo.

Es lógico ¿no?. Estaba indefenso y no podía hacer nada al respecto

. -Alois!, detente, hare lo que sea, solo déjalo en paz- Will ya no soportaba que estuviesen hiriendo a Grell por algo que el mismo había hecho

-Perfecto, ya era hora, dime Spears. Como murieron los padres de Ciel Phantomhive- pregunto sin dar vueltas

. -Para que quieres saber- replico Will

-Claude- fue lo único que tenía que decir Alois para que el demonio le diera un golpe o latigazo a Grell

. -¡Ahh!... Will, Will no lo hagas, no debemos divulgar información, ¿Lo recuerdas?, está prohibido!- le gritaba Grell con sus últimas Fuerzas

. -Deja de lastimarlo y te diré todo lo que quieras saber- fue lo único que dijo Will, lo cual puso muy contento a Alois.

-Muy Bien- dijo Alois al ver que ya tenía domados a ambos shinigamis - Dime Grell, ¿No es increíble lo que puede llegar a hacer una persona por amor a otra? –Le dijo Alois apretando sus cachetes. Grell miro a William. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-William… no me ama- dijo Grell a Alois bajando la cabeza- el mismo me lo ha confirmado miles de veces- lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro- así que puedes matarme, Trancy, el mundo no cambiara solo porque yo viva o muera, todo seguirá igual…

-No te matare, aun no… vamos, Claude, mañana seguiremos con el interrogatorio, es tarde… ponlos a ambos en una celda, encadenados, y llama a Hannah y a los demás para que los vigilen.-Ordeno el joven de cabellos rubios saliendo del cuarto.

-Yes, Your Highness- hizo una reverencia y luego hizo exactamente lo que Alois le ordeno.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ambos shinigamis se encontraban en una sucia celda, Yacían en una esquina ambos atados y encadenados a los pies, pero no de las manos. William abrazaba suavemente a Grell, que no paraba de gemir de dolor.

-No cambiara, tienes razón…- empezó Will- el mundo no cambiara si tú o yo morimos, pero… mi mundo si cambiara si tú te vas…-Dijo acariciando lentamente la cabeza de Grell

-Creí que no me querías…- replico Grell acomodándose en el pecho de Will

-Te equivocas… Tú eres el centro de mi mundo- dijo acariciando su mejilla- no sabes lo que es el dolor de ver con tus propios ojos cómo se derrumba tu mundo, Grell, mi mundo se derrumbo mil veces hoy, cada vez que el te golpeaba, y viendo que yo no podía hacer nada al respecto… fue horrible, no me imagino lo que habrá sido para ti… lo lamento… juro que te sacare de esto, aun si tengo que dar mi propia vida…-"este es el momento, William, Bésalo".

Sin pensarlo dos veces, unió sus labios con los de Grell, era un beso suave no quería dañarlo más de lo que ya estaba, sus lenguas se enroscaron, se abrazaron, atrayéndose mutuamente, presionando sus rostros para hacer el beso más intenso, devorándose, consumiéndose el uno al otro…

-Te amo…Grell -se separo y limpio sus lagrimas- no llores…pronto estarás bien…

-No lloro de dolor, Will, son lágrimas de alegría, te amo, por años he esperado este momento, por que más de que estemos en una sucia celda y encadenados.

Will rio.

-No quiero separarme de ti nunca…- Grell presiono su cara contra el pecho de William, aspirando la dulce esencia de William.

-NI yo…-dijo Will

- prométeme algo… -comenzó Grell

-¿Qué?- pregunto Will intrigado

-Por más de que Alois me mate, no le dirás NADA sobre la muerte de los padres de Ciel- dijo Grell serio.

-Yo no sé nada de eso, Grell- dijo Will poniendo una sonrisa. Al parecer estaba de buen humor a pesar de tener a un lastimado e indefenso Grell en brazos.

-¿!Cómo que no sabes nada!?- Se levanto de golpe, pero las cadenas que lastimaban su piel lo obligaron a sentarse nuevamente.

-Si Alois quiere información, tendrá que dejarme ir, obviamente te dejara como rehén, por lo que no podre hacer nada que él no quiera, si no te lastimara. – replico Will

-Sigo sin entender cuál es la ventaja de que el te deje ir, no podrás hacer nada…- Grell tenía razón, si Alois quería información dejaría ir a Will para que le traiga lo que él quiere, y lo dejaría a él como rehén, pero seguramente estaría vigilando atentamente los movimientos de Will… ¿Cuál era el lado positivo de todo esto? ¿Qué Alois obtuviera lo que deseaba para acabar con Ciel?

-Confía en mi- le dio un suave beso en sus labios.

Grell entendió el mensaje, un demonio de cabello violeta los estaba espiando.

-Estoy seguro de que Ronald nos está buscando… no asistimos a la reunión con el director…-abrazo aun mas fuerte a el pelirrojo- de otra cosa estoy también seguro…nos bajaran el sueldo por haraganear

-Jajaja, cállate- Grell le dio un pequeño empujoncito.

-Deberíamos descansar…- Beso su cabeza- buenas noches, Grell

-Buenas noches, William- bostezo y hundió su cara en el pecho de Will, este lo abrazo más fuertes, protegiéndolo. Finalmente ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos- gruño Ronald.

Hace hora que estaban merodeando por el bosque en busca de alguna pista que pudiera darles un indicio de donde se encontraban los shinigamis. Lo único que encontraron había sido la escena donde podrían haber estado peleando, en el mismo lugar donde Ronald había encontrado las guadañas.

-Veo que no hay señales de ellos- Dijo Ciel.

-Lo único que sabemos es que por lo menos trataron de defenderse- dijo Sebastián

-¿Qué no hay algo que nos permita ver lo que les paso?- pregunto Ciel a Ronald

-Lo tengo!- grito Ronald- El libro de la vida de Alois… está en la biblioteca de los dioses de la muerte!

-¿eh?- pregunto Ciel que no entendía de que hablaba el de cabello raro.

-El libro, El libro que relata todo lo que sucede en la vida de una persona, si podemos lograr ver el de Grell, Will o Alois, sabremos donde están!- Ronald esta súper contento.

-Pues que estamos esperando, vamos a el mundo shinigami- ordeno Ciel

-Es Imposible, a esta hora la biblioteca está cerrada ¿sabes?- Ronald se sintió un completo inútil… ya eran casi las doce de la noche.

-Entonces iremos mañana, a primera hora de la mañana- dijo Ciel- andando, Sebastián, vamos devuelta a la mansión, Ronald, quédate con nosotros esta noche, si quieres.

-Claro- puso una sonrisa picara en su rostro y comenzó a caminar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CON ALOIS Y CLAUDE::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era tarde, ceca de media noche, Alois y Claude en encontraban en una habitación, en la mansión Trancy.

-El plan está saliendo a la perfección…- Dijo tirándose en su cama, esta exhausto.- vísteme, me voy a dormir- ordeno.

Claude obedeció, sacándole las botas, deslizando suavemente las sedosas medias que Alois llevaba puestas, luego comenzó a desabotonar su chaleco, para luego sacarle la camisa, dejándole solo el pantalón.

-Alois…- dijo Claude mirándolo a los ojos- lo siento… pero no resisto mis impulsos- dicho esto beso a Alois, luego de unos segundos de recapacitación Alois lo separo bruscamente y le dio una cachetada a Claude.

-Pero que…- empezó a decir Claude, pero la penetrante mirada de Alois lo cayó.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, Claude- le dirigió una mirada asesina- … me despreciaste una vez, y no te dejare hacerlo dos veces. Yo no soy tu juguete, Claude- dijo Alois recordando aquel día…

***Flashback***

**-Claude…te amo… ¿no lo entiendes?- decía Alois abrazando las piernas de Claude. Llorando.**

**-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo amar a un mocoso como tú…- le dio una pequeña y delicada patada a Alois para alejarlo de él.**

**-No, espera!, cambiare por ti, si eso es lo que quieres- suplicaba el pequeño a el mayor- solo no me abandones…- lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas del menor…**

**-No me importa lo que hagas, nunca te amare- tomo a el pequeño de los brazos y lo obligo a pararse. Y se fue de la habitación.**

**Ese día Claude rompió el corazón de Alois, y desde ese día Alois era más frio con Claude, cuando estaba con él era frio y Cruel, sin ninguna pizca de sentimientos. **

**No para complacer a el mayordomo, si no para demostrarle que sus palabras lo hirieron.**

***Fin del flashback***

Con el paso del tiempo Claude se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, Alois era mas cálido con Hannah y los demás sirvientes, pero con él era frio y cruel, lo que lo hacía sentirse mal y culpable.

El se había enamorado de la amabilidad de Alois, aunque también se le gustaba que sea cruel en ciertos puntos… ¿hacía falta que Alois cambiara su forma de ser con él para darse cuenta de que el niño le gustaba?... No importa. Claude se encargaría de devolver aquel niño a la normalidad.

-No puedes ignorar tus sentimientos hacia mí por siempre, Alois- decía Claude

-Vengo haciéndolo desde aquella vez….- sus recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron nuevamente a su cabeza.

-Pues, empecemos de cero…- Claude se acerco mas a aquel niño, acariciando sus mejillas, secando sus lagrimas, besándolo, pidiéndole permiso para entrar a el abismo de su boca.

Alois lo mordió.

-AHH!... oye!-se quejaba Claude.

-Te dije que no soy tu juguete- Alois lo alejo de el – puedes irte, terminare yo solo- dijo poniéndose tras el vestidor, para sacarse sus pantalones.- Alcánzame la pijama, ¿quieres?

-Estas tentándome…- Claude se acerco a darle el pijama, viendo apenas a aquel joven de cabellos rubios, ojos celestes, piel de porcelana y finas y delicadas piernas, con un bóxer blanco puesto.

-¿Quién?, ¿Yo?... no, para nada, ¿Cómo crees?- dijo mostrándole una pierna a Claude.

Alois rio por lo bajo.

-Si sigues jugando sucio, no voy a poder resistir mis impulsos… no voy a hacerme cargo de mis acciones, Alois…- dijo cargando al menor en sus hombros, tirándolo con brusquedad en la cama, besándolo apasionadamente, sujetándolo de las mañecas para que no se suelte de su agarre, pasando su lengua por el cuello del menor.

-Claude!...De-Detente- la lengua de aquel demonio hacia estremecer a el menor.

- Le dije que no me haría cargo de mis acciones…- dijo Claude sujetándolo más fuerte.

-"NO, no dejare que este demonio confunda mis sentimientos, el re rechazo una vez, Le voy a demostrar que el no puede hacer lo que se le de la gana conmigo"- pensó Alois, sin dar mas vueltas Alois grito.

-HANNAH! HANNAH VEN RAPIDO!- el grito del menor sorprendió al mayor, cuando este se dio vuelta, Hannah estaba detrás de él, sosteniendo un cuchillo y apuntando con un arma el cuello de Claude.

-Aléjate de él, Claude- este hizo lo que la mujer demonio dijo, y salió caminando tranquilamente de la sala, como si nada hubiese pasado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LES DEJO, PERDONEN LA TARDANZA, ESTOS DIAS SE ME HA COMPLICADO MUCHO ESCRIBIR, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN EL PROXIMO CAP LO TENDRAN A TIEMPO.

PROXIMO CAP: 23/04

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

NOS LEEMOS!


	10. Chapter 10- lemon y sospechas!

-Aléjate de él, Claude- este hizo lo que la mujer demonio dijo, y salió caminando tranquilamente de la sala, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Estas bien…Alois- pregunto Hannah tirando el arma a un lado y arrodillándose frente a Alois.

-El…El me confunde Hannah, yo…yo no- brotaron lagrimas de sus ojos- No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que sucedió tiempo atrás… yo no soy su juguete!- grito parándose y arrojando un jarrón contra la pared.

Hannah lo miro con ternura. Ella amaba a Alois y estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por la de aquel joven niño. … se dedicaba a observarlo siempre que podía, lo amaba en silencio, sabiendo que no le pertenecía…

-Tranquilo, Alois, No te dejes caer en el juego del demonio…el llorara por ti, luego te odiara y luego te "amara" de nuevo, todo para divertirse un poco, pero un día, el se cansara, se ira, y no volverá jamás… se fuerte, Alois…

Las palabras de Hannah llegaron al corazón de Alois. Ella tenía razón, el demonio solo quería jugar con él, aun así… no se puede ser fuerte con alguien que es tu debilidad, no se puede olvidar a esa persona especial de un día para el otro… ¿o sí?

-¿Qué debo hacer, Hannah?- pregunto bajando la mirada hacia aquella bella chica que se encontraba arrodillada frente a él.

-déjame… matarlo…- la mirada de Hannah deslumbro a Alois, Una mirada llena de odio hacia aquel mayordomo, una flama que desbordaba deseos de venganza… ella quería matarlo… matar a Claude, No soportaba ver como aquel joven y desalmado mayordomo desperdiciaba la oportunidad de tener a Alois, una que ella no tenia…

-No, No puedo hacerlo… yo lo amo, a pesar de todo…lo amo"- pensó Alois.- No Hannah por ahora lo dejaremos con vida…

La flameante llama que tenia la mirada de Hannah desapareció.

-Como ordenes… ¿Quieres que te vista?- pregunto Hannah con dulzura

-No, lo hare yo mismo, puedes retirarte, Hannah.

Dicho esto la joven salió de la habitación.

-Matarlo…- una sonrisa malévola se formo en sus labios- matarlo… ajajajaja, lo siento Hannah, pero no puedo hacer eso…

Se vistió y salió de la habitación en silencio, tenía que espiar a Hannah, algo estaba tramando.

La mujer demonio se encontraba en la cocina, cortando vegetales, Alois se acerco y se escondió tras la puerta.

Claude apareció en la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Claude?- musito Hannah

- que dejes de meterle cosas que no son ciertas en la cabeza a Alois- dijo con frialdad.

-Pero… si son verdad- rio por lo bajo con malicia- tu no lo amas, solo quieres devorar su alma hasta quedar satisfecho, ¿No es verdad, Claude?

-No, no es verdad- Alois quedo impactado al ver que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Claude- Yo lo amo, de una forma muy distinta a la que lo amas Tú.

-Deja de mentir, Claude. Yo no fui quien le rompió el corazón aquella noche…- dijo Hannah apuntando a Claude con un cuchillo.

-¿Yo? ¿Romperle el corazón?- dijo sarcásticamente Claude

-Si Claude, le rompiste el corazón. Solo es un adolecente, ¿en que estas pensando?, ¿qué quieres ganar rompiéndole el corazón?- pregunto Hannah sentándose sobre una pequeña mesa que había ahí.

- Tu ya lo sabes, quiero volverlo fuerte. En la vida el no obtendrá todo lo que desea, por mucho que me duela el no poder estar con él, debo enseñarle esa lección. Que debe luchar por lo que desea - Al fin lo había dicho. Alois casi se desmaya al oír eso.

El amaba a Alois, pero debía enseñarle una lección. Debía luchar siempre por lo que quería.

Por mucho que le doliera verlo ser tan frio y cruel.

-Enséñaselo de otra manera. No haciéndolo sufrir así, o te las veras conmigo- la rabia invadió a Hannah, Claude no debía hacer sufrir de tan manera al pequeño. Ella lo evitaría.

- Esta es la mejor manera- interrumpió Claude.

-Si así lo quieres…Alois nunca será tuyo…será mío- dijo animada- …y tu no podrás hacer nada, el te odia Claude- rio con malicia.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es.

-¿Esto es la guerra?- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Oh, Claude… que lento eres para entender… La guerra acaba de empezar y el premio… MI querido Alois- siguió cortando verduras- Yo le daré la venganza que el tanto anhela, Hare que te olvide y te tire como la basura que eres –clavo el cuchillo en la madera donde estaba picando las verduras.

-Inténtalo, si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, como yo y Alois- sonrió-, aunque tropiecen mil veces, igual se encontraran al final del camino.

-Puras estupideces- musito Hannah para luego abandonar la habitación.

-¿Lo que dijiste era cierto?- Alois salió de atrás de la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos.

Claude se quedo sin palabras, estaba tan ocupado "discutiendo" con Hannah que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del menor en l habitación, ¿Pero que mas daba seguir ocultando sus sentimientos si seguramente lo había oído todo?.

-Sí, es cierto, Te amo Alois, pero quiero que seas fuerte, y esa era la única forma de enseñártelo- bajo su cabeza.- en serio quiero que seas mío, no quiero devorar tu alma, quiero tenerte a ti para siempre.- se acerco al menor para acariciar su mejilla.

-"al diablo con todo esto, yo lo quiero ahora"- pensó Alois.

Tomo a el mayor de su corbata y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo, consumiéndose, devorándose el uno al otro, estaba claro que Claude no paparía, tomo al menor por la cintura y lo alzo, este rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Claude.

Claude camino lo más rápido que pudo a alguna habitación, a la que estuviera más cerca, y si era la de Hannah…Mejor, pero desgraciadamente no, no era la de Hannah, era una de huéspedes, donde había una cama, un par de muebles aquí y otro allá, un piano, una ventana y otras decoraciónes.

Claude y Alois se arrojaron a la cama, lo único que querían era poseer al otro, Alois traía un camisón de seda rojo… que tentador…este se desligo rápidamente de ella, obviamente ayudado por Claude.

Claude se saco el pantalón, el saco y la camisa que traía puesta, y comenzó a besar al menor, haciendo que se estremeciera y se excitara, Alois lo abrazo del cuello haciendo el beso más intenso, también se abrazo con las piernas a las caderas de Claude, chocando sus miembros, excitándose mas y mas. Ambos estaban ya impacientes, Alois tomo a Claude y lo giro, quedándose el sobre el mayor, acariciando su torso con un solo dedo, haciendo que al mayor le diera un cosquilleo, sacándole una sonrisa, una excitante sonrisa.

Trancy se posiciono en "cuatro" y comenzó a lamer el paquete del mayor, succionando, acariciando, masajeando, estimulando más y más al mayor, este estallo en la boca del menor, quien no desperdicio ni una sola gota de la deliciosa esencia del mayor.

Este no aguanto más, tomo a Alois, lo saco de la cama, poniéndolo encima de un piano,… o si, un piano, que excitante…, sin más rodeos, penetro al menor, haciendo que este gimiera.

-Ahhh!, Claude… por favor… mas-… ahhh- El menor apenas lograba articular las palabras, el piano sonaba, notas MUY desafinadas, pero sonaba… tapando los gritos del menor.

Claude subió por completo a Alois al piano, se arrodillo frente a él y levanto su delicada y suave pierna, volviéndolo a penetrar…

-Esto es mejor de lo que imagine- decía Claude agitado.

-Oh…con que ya...ah!... ya te habías imaginado esto Claude, que pervertido…ahh!- la excitación era demasiada entre ellos, Claude empezó a moverse mas y mas rápido, Volvió a girar a el menor poniéndolo boca abajo y siguió con su tarea… meter y sacar, meter y sacar…

-Podrías…ser…mas...Ah!...delicado- logro decir Alois.

-Lo siento, es que estoy feliz de que hagamos esto, quiero recordarlo por el resto de mi vida- las palabras de Claude conmovieron a Alois, haciendo que este se olvide del dolor, que regreso a los pocos segundos.

-Estoy feliz…pero enserio, duele!- exclamo. Siguieron así…hasta que ambos culminaron en un dulce orgasmo, quedando tendidos en el piano.

-Wou- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Alois- …sigue doliendo, pero es tentador…

-Te amo… nunca te olvides de ello, Hannah solo quiere ponernos en contra… y yo no permitiré eso- dijo Claude con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-Yo tampoco lo permitiré…creo que tengo la misión perfecta para ella…- Alois estaba ingeniando un nuevo plan en su mente.

-¿sí? Y ¿cuál es?- pregunto curioso Claude.

-Hare que Hannah trate de enamorar a Sebastián, claro que no funcionara, pero, si todo sale como lo planee, tendremos a Hannah ocupada, fuera de nuestras vidas y a Ciel muriéndose de Celos, quizás rompiendo la confianza que existe entre él y su amado, ¿Qué dices Claude?- Alois estaba feliz, no solo por lo que habían hecho, si no porque ya nadie interferiría en su vida amorosa.

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar, todo Tu me gusta- paso su lengua por el cuello de Alois, este se estremeció.

-Lo único que quiero es venganza por lo que Sebastián hizo…-

-¿Qué hizo Sebastián?- pregunto confuso Alois.

-Consumió el alma de Luka- lo dijo con frialdad.

Claude se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ¿Sebastián había devorado el alma del hermano menor de Alois?... Algo no encajaba… Había que investigar, pero de eso se encargaría luego, ahora debía disfrutar ese momento.

-Tengo sueño…- dijo Alois bostezando.

-Vamos a dormir…- Claude salió lenta y torturosamente de Alois.

-Ahh!... rayos… que malo eres- bromeo el menor, para luego ser cargado por el mayor y depositado suavemente en la cama; ambos se acostaron y se abrazaron, quedándose profundamente dormidos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Con Ciel y Sebastián:::::::::::::::::::::::

Ambos se encontraban tranquilos en el cuarto de Ciel, le habían dado a Ronald una habitación en la planta baja.

-Sabes… todavía no te he castigado…- Ciel estaba en su estado de pervertido.

-Ah, ¿en serio?... ¿ y cómo piensas castigarme?, Bocchan- dijo Sebastián en un tono seductor, pegando su nariz con la de Ciel.

-Bueno… más que tortura será algo que nos agradara a ambos- dijo bajando su mano a la entrepierna del mayordomo.

-Oh…- Dijo Sebastián captando su doble sentido.

Rio por lo bajo.

-¿Entonces… jugamos?- movió sus cejas.

-Claro que…No, estoy cansado!- Se alejo del mayor, dejando a este con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Es broma cierto?- Sebastián…tenía ganas…

-pfff…. Claro que si, ven aquí- se rio a carcajadas, corrió y se lanzo sobre el mayor, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del mayor, rozando sus miembros.

-Que cruel eres… me gusta- susurro Sebastián al oído de Ciel. Lo beso apasionadamente.

-Pero… lamentablemente… tengo que darme un baño- dijo este separándose del mayor, caminando a el baño, donde una bañadera de agua caliente lo esperaba.

No, No y No, nadie dejaba a Sebastián esperando, menos por darse un baño…mmm… un baño ¿Eh?

*minutos después*

Ciel se encontraba dándose un baño a la luz de las velas, con la puerta cerrada.

Cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas las velas se apagaron, segundos después, se prendieron nuevamente, pero solo unas pocas, dejando una tenue y delicada luz alumbrándolo todo.

Ciel no se dio cuenta el momento en el que Sebastián había entrado a la bañera, pero ahora se encontraban los dos. Solos, desnudos, en una bañadera llena de espuma, solo faltaban….tu si sabes, Sebastián.

Sebastián había tirado cientos de pétalos de Rosas al aire, estos cayeron en la bañadera, el piso, al lado de las velas, en las toallas… un ambiente realmente romántico.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Ciel, indignado y encantado al mismo tiempo.

-Significa que NUNCA debes dejar a un demonio con las ganas…- se acerco a Ciel y lo beso, los dedos de Sebastián estaban mojados…así que abrió las piernas del menor, dejándolas prácticamente la mitad de ellas fuera de la bañera e introdujo uno dentro del menor, este gimió.

Ohh!...sexo en la bañera…esto se pone interesante- la vocecita de Ciel estaba atenta a cada movimiento que hacían.

Sebastián metió Otro. Masajeando la entrada del menor, metió un tercero dando círculos, abriéndolos y cerrando. Sin mucha preparación penetro a el menor, quien inmediatamente gimió de dolor.

-AHHH!... oye!- se quejo Ciel mordiéndose el labio inferior. Poniendo una cara que éxito más a Sebastián.

Este comenzó inmediatamente con su tarea de satisfacer e el menor…y a él también.

Ciel tuvo que aferrarse al cuello de Sebastián, para permitirle una mejor entrada al mayor y para no resbalarse. Desafortunadamente, eso es lo que sucedió, resbalaron y ambos se hundieron en el agua. La bañera rebalso, apagando dos o tres velas mas de las pocas que había encendida.

Ambos bajo el agua…Sebastián sabía que Ciel no aguantaría mucho la respiración, así que lo beso, después de todo ¿Qué más romántico que un beso bajo el agua?...el beso fue corto pero apasionado. Salieron a la superficie.

-¿Sabes?... se supone que "bajo el agua" debería ser en realidad "bajo el agua de la lluvia"… no de una bañera- dijo Ciel adivinando los pensamientos del mayor.

-Upss… - dijo fingiendo estar ofendido, volvió a besar a el menor y a penetrarlo otra vez…siguieron por un largo rato, hasta que Ciel cayo rendido a los brazos de Sebastián, este lo saco de la bañera, lo seco, vistió con un camisón de seda azul y lo acostó en la cama. Se quedo por un largo rato admirando la belleza de aquel niño…que había follado minutos atrás.

Finalmente se quedo dormido en su cama, al lado del menor… con los suaves y acogedores sonidos de su respiración.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BUENOOOO, ES TODOOOO, LO HICE UN POCO MAS LARGO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIO AJAJA xD

También acepto tomatazos!

PREGUNTAAAAAA!:

¿Rescatamos o no a Will y Grell? *0*

…..

Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos el día… 25/04

Shaooo!


	11. Capitulo 11- El rescate

A la mañana temprano Ciel, Sebastián y Ronald partieron hacia el reino shinigami. Ronald le había informado a su jefe sobre la desaparición de Grell y Will y había pedido su permiso para recoger el libro de Alois, con la autorización dada fueron a la biblioteca, pero el libro no estaba…. El libro de Alois había desaparecido!.

-¿Cómo rayos es que pudo desaparecer el libro?- se quejo Ronald.

-Se lo llevo un demonio, o eso es lo que se dice, no hemos informado nada al jefe.- dijo el secretario que se hallaba ahí para ayudarlos.

-¿Un demonio?- pregunto Ciel.

-de hecho… UNA demonio… tenia, cabello largo, vestía como si fuese una sirvienta ah, y tenía un ojo vendado- dijo el secretario.

-debió ser...- intento decir Sebastián, pero Ciel se le adelanto.

-…Hannah, la sirvienta de Alois- dijo Ciel, aun no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo sabia que iban a ir por el libro de Alois?

-¿se llevo algo más?- pregunto Ronald.

-No, nada más señor- dijo el secretario.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Ronald.

- Infiltrémonos más en el bosque, deberíamos poder encontrar algo- Ciel intentaba pensar en algún plan, pero no tenían ni huellas, ni pistas, nada…

- está bien… volvamos al bosque- dijo Sebastián abriendo la puerta para que Ciel salga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CON WILL Y GRELL::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ya tienes lo que quieres, déjalo en paz! – le gritaba Will a Hannah

La demonio estaba torturando a Grell, dándole latigazos en el cuerpo del pobre shinigami.

Las ropas de Grell estaban manchadas de sangre y suciedad, el cuchillo que le había clavado Claude le había dejado una herida, no tan grave, pero aun así todavía seguía sangrando. La herida estaba abierta, y le provocaba un gran dolor. Su cara estaba llena de sangre, moretones y rasguños

Estaba muy débil y cansado, no había comido hace ya dos días y los demonios apenas dejaban dormir a ambos shinigamis. Will no estaba tan mal como Grell, estaba débil y herido, pero no tanto como El.

La suciedad ocultaba el aroma de los shinigamis, razón por la cual Ni Sebastián ni Ronald podían haberlos olfateado.

-Es verdad, obtuve el libro, por cierto, Gracias por la información William, pero todavía no tengo ni a Ciel ni a Sebastián- Objetó Hannah dando otro latigazo en la espalda de Grell, haciendo que este gritara.

-AHHHHHHHH! Haz que se detenga, duele…mucho- Si Grell hubiese sido mortal, ya estaría muerto

-Ya! Para! ¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunto Will a Hannah, este estaba llorando, raramente Will lloraba, el era demasiado frio, pero estaban lastimando a la persona que el mas quería en el mundo, Grell.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero – dijo Hannah- necesito atraer a Ciel y Sebastián… mmm… lo tengo- tomo una tijera y agarro por el cuello a Grell.

-Oye! ¡Ya déjalo en paz! ¿Qué vas a hacerle ahora?- Will trato de zafarse de las cadenas, pero se encontraba sin fuerzas.

Hannah tomo las tijeras, agarro el cabello de Grell y justo cuando iba a cortarlo, alguien la detuvo.

Claude.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto tan serio como siempre.

-Cortarle el cabello, tenemos que atraer al demonio y su señorito- dijo Hannah tirando más fuerte de los cabellos de Grell.

-Ahh!, suelta… Suéltame!..Por favor…- suplicaba Grell.

-Deja de lastimarlo, solo toma su chaqueta y ponle sangre de alguno de ellos, te las ingeniaras para dejar un rastro- Claude tomo a Hannah y la arrastro hasta la puerta, volvió, tomo a Grell delicadamente y se lo llevo.

-Oye!, espera! ¿ A dónde te lo llevas?- logro gritar Will, estaba muy cansado, la noche anterior no los habían dejado dormir, Grell había logrado dormir un poco gracias a que Will le había tapado los oídos para no escuchar los gritos de las personas que seguramente estaban torturando.

Tarde, el demonio ya se había ido.

:::::::::::::::::: CON GRELL, CLAUDE Y ALOIS :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claude había colocado con cuidado a Grell en una cama, el shinigami tenía los ojos cerrados, poco a poco los fue abriendo hasta toparse con la figura de Alois que yacía sentado en una silla, al lado de la cama donde Grell estaba.

Estaban en una habitación, como la casa estaba abandonada era lógico que hubiese telas de arañas y polvo por todas partes, había una cama para una persona, habían colocado una manta blanca y apoyado ahí al shinigami, era bastante cómoda, bueno, mucho mas que la celda.

-¿Q-Que es lo que Q-Quieres?- pregunto dificultosamente Grell girando su bello y adolorido rostro.

-Solo saber que escucharon anoche- dijo Alois con ternura, oh si!, Alois estaba muy feliz por lo de la noche anterior… aunque también un tanto adolorido.

-Gritos…- dijo con dificultad, sus ojos se estaban cerrando y su vista se volvía nublada.

-¿Gritos?, yo no ordene que torturaran a nadie, habíamos quedado que íbamos a matar como mucho a 7 personas para saciar su hambre, ¡no más!... ¿Quién lo ha hecho?- pregunto acercándose más al shinigami.

-Solo vi a Hannah con un latigo…- dijo Grell, sus fuerzas lo iban abandonando.

-¿con que Hannah ha estado haciendo cosas que no debe hacer eh?-Dijo Alois ideando ya un método de tortura para la demonio.

-¿Quiere decir que ya es hora?- pregunto Claude.

-Sí, Claude, ya es hora- Alois se paró de la silla y dijo una palabras al oído de su "amante", luego salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- pregunto Grell.

Claude avanzo hasta él y ayudo a sentarse, Grell lanzo pequeños quejidos, luego le quito su chaqueta y limpio con ella la sangre que había en el rostro del shinigami.

-No voy a hacerte daño, Alois me dijo que no lo hiciera- dijo Claude tranquilizando a el shinigami que temblaba de miedo cada vez que limpiaba su sangre.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Alois?, capturándonos no lograra mucho…-

-Lose, pero no puedo decirte nada- contesto inmediatamente Claude, el dedo de Claude había rozado el cuello de Grell, dejando una pequeña mancha de sangre, el demonio se llevo el dedo a su boca… la sangre del shinigami era deliciosa…

-mmm…deliciosa- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-¿Ehh…? ¿Gracias?- contesto sarcásticamente Grell.

Claude se paro y fue hacia un mueble, abrió el cajón y revolvió, buscando algo. Luego de unos minutos volvió con algunas sogas. Ato las muñecas de Grell a ambos lados de la cama, y sus pies a las patas de la cama.

-Deberías aprovechar este tiempo y descansar…- propuso Claude, pasando un dedo por el cuello del shinigami, haciendo que este se estremeciera, volvió a llevarse el dedo a la boca, saboreando esa deliciosa sangre…

Los ojos de Grell, se cerraron y cayó rendido en un sueño acogedor. Donde todo está perfectamente bien…

:::::::::::::::::::::::: Con Claude, Hannah y Alois:::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hannah, ya sabes qué hacer con esa chaqueta- Dijo Alois, Hannah tomo la chaqueta del shinigami de cabello Carmesí y se fue.

-Esta noche nos libramos de Ellos- dijo Alois- has que no queden pistas de que nosotros estuvimos aquí Claude.

-Yes, your Highness – hizo una reverencia, robo un beso rápido al menor y salió de la sala.

Alois quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Con Sebastián, Ciel y Ronald::::::::::::::::::::

Estaban caminando por el bosque, iban tranquilos, hacia ya una media hora que estaban caminando y no encontraban signos de los shinigamis. Cuando un viento fuerte empezó a soplar.

Sebastián Olfateo a un demonio.

-Huelo a un demonio- dijo Sebastián- por aquí- señalo con su dedo a una dirección, a la cual todos empezaron a correr.

Llegaron a una parte donde había muchas hojas y barro, allí, en el medio de un charco de barro se encontraba la chaqueta de Grell, con su sangre.

Ronald la recogió y reconoció Inmediatamente.

-La chaqueta de Grell- Dijo Ronald- tiene sangre – Sebastián se la arrebato de la mano y la olfateo.

-Sangre de Grell- dijo

-Miren- señalo Ronald al piso, había huellas de lodo.

-Sigamos esas huellas- ordeno C iel.

Tras largo ratos de seguir no solo huellas sino marcas, ramas y hojas que señalaban en la misma dirección llegaron a una casa abandonada en el medio del bosque.

-Entremos- Ciel se acerco a la puerta.

-¿están seguros de esto?- dijo Ronald.

-¿Un shinigami tiene miedo?- se burlo Sebastián.

-Claro que NO!- grito Ronald poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-Entonces ve tu primero- Señalo Ciel a la casa.

-E-está bien- dijo entrecortado.

Entraron en la casa, las paredes tenían moho, había mucho polvo y telas de araña, obviamente nadie la había habitado por años.

-Sebastián!, revisa las habitaciones- ordeno Ciel.

Mientras que Sebastián revisaba las habitaciones, Ciel y Ronald pasaron a una especie de sala de estar, allí notaron algo raro.

El sillón estaba acomodado y algo sobresalía de entre la alfombra, Ronald se acerco y noto una roca en forma de circulo, al sacarla noto un pozo al parecer muy profundo.

-¡Bocchan!- Grito Sebastián, quien apareció inmediatamente…con Grell en brazos.

-Grell!- grito Ronald para luego correr y abrazar a Grell, que se encontraba en los brazos de Sebastián

-Esta inconsciente- dijo Sebastián.

-Mira, Sebastián, hay un pozo aquí- Ciel lo señalo- ¡HOLA!, ¿HAY ALGUIEN ALLI?- grito.

Recibió una respuesta inmediatamente, era Will.

-¡CIEL!, ¡CIEL SOY YO WILL!, ¿ME OYES? – Gritaba William desde lo más profundo del pozo.

-Bajemos Sebastián, Ronald, quédate cuidando a Grell-

Sebastián cargo a Ciel y salto al pozo.

No se habían esperado que ni bien bajaran, encontrarían sangre e instrumentos de tortura, siguieron los gritos hasta llegar a una habitación, bueno, solo había un pasillo, y dos habitaciones, además de algunas celdas, no fue muy difícil.

Will se encontraba atado de pies y manos con sogas y cadenas, Sebastián se encargo de bajarlo, con cuidado. De pronto se empezó a sentir un temblor, en las paredes, piso y techo.

-La casa…se…derrumba- Dijo Ciel entrecortadamente, pedacitos de piedras comenzaban a caer del techo, Una golpeo la cabeza de Ciel, era pequeña así que no le hizo mucho daño.

Sebastián tomo desprevenido a Ciel y subió rápidamente por el agujero, con Will y Ciel en bazos.

Ronald ya estaba afuera con Grell.

Ni bien Sebastián salto afuera la casa entera se vino abajo.

-¿cómo es posible?- Ciel seguía sin creer lo que había pasado.

-No debían quedar pruebas…- dijo Will, soltándose del agarre del demonio y caminando hasta donde Grell se encontraba.

-Vayámonos de aquí, pueden pasar cosas malas… huelo a demonios, mas de dos- Dijo Ronald.

-Es verdad, vámonos- Sebastián tomo a Ciel y Will de sus caderas y se los llevo, obviamente fueron saltando de un árbol al otro.

::::::::::::::::: Unos 20 minutos después, en el hospital del reino shinigami::::::::::::::::::

Era un día soleado, él y Will se encontraban sentados uno sobre el otro, tomando un té, disfrutando del día, riendo a carcajadas, de pronto el cielo azul se volvió negro… un fuerte viento se desato, dos seres envueltos en un fuego negro aparecieron de la nada, los separaron, ataron y amordazaron, los arrastraron hasta un bosque, y los dejaron en celdas sucias… … Mi chaqueta…manchada de mí propia sangre… un demonio, lamiendo sus dedos, con mí sangre…Sogas apretando mis muñecas, también mis pies…luego el ruido de algo grande cayendo, seguramente una casa, Will…

Grell despertó de esa pesadilla sobresaltado y William tomo su mano

-Tranquilo, ya todo está bien…- beso sus nudillos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo sin fuerzas, estaba en una camilla, en un cuarto blanco, estaba con suero y seguramente anestesia por qué no sentía su cuerpo, su cabeza estaba vendada, al igual que su mano, que era lo único que alcanzaba a ver.

-Estamos en el reino shinigami, en un hospital- dijo William acariciando su mano.

El también estaba vendado de los brazos, por causa de las sogas, estaba también con suero, su camilla estaba al lado de la de Grell, pero cuando lo vio mover la cabeza se paro y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cuándo fue que…-

-Shh- dijo Will poniendo dos dedos en los labio de Grell – ahora no debes preocuparte por ello, necesitas descansar…- dijo acercándose para besar los labios de Grell, un beso romántico y tranquilizante.

-Ejem… interrumpo- Ronald estaba parado en frente de la camilla de Grell, Ciel y Sebastián también estaban allí.

-Sí, Ronald, si lo haces- dijo Will volviendo a su estado frio, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Grell rio por lo bajo y cayo rendido nuevamente, esta vez las pesadillas se habían convertido en un sueño tranquilo…ya todo estaba bien… o eso era lo que él pensaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HASTA AQUI LES DEJO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL "RESCATE", LOSE, NO HUBO MUCHA ACCION, TAMPOCO MUCHO ROMANCE, PERO MI INTENCION ERA SACAR A GRELL Y WILL.

PROXIMO CAP 27/04 O 28/04

VERE QUE DIA PUEDO SUBIRLO.

ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS HACERCA DE ESTE CAPITULO.

Y NO DESESPEREN EN EL PROXIMO CAP LES TRAERE LEMON *-*

-M


	12. Capitulo 12- Sospechas

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Ciel a l médico que había entrado en la habitación luego de que Grell se desmayara nuevamente.

-Sí, su estado no era del todo bueno, pero estará bien- contesto el médico ojeando unos papeles

-¿Y Will?- pregunto Ronald señalándolo.

-El está mejor que Grell, seguramente podrán irse ambos mañana por la noche, depende su evolución…- dijo el médico poniendo una sonrisa contagiosa.

-Perfecto, debo avisarle esto al jefe-dijo Ronald acercándose a la camilla donde Grell se encontraba, acto seguido se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano vendada con cuidado.

-¿Estará inconsciente por mucho tiempo?- pregunto Will que seguía sentado tomando su otra mano.

-Claro que no, despertara en unas horas, debo retirarme, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme-dicho esto salió y cerró la puerta tras de él.

-dime Will, ¿recuerdas todo lo que paso?- pregunto Ciel.

Will no tenía ganas de contar todo lo que había pasado, solo quería estar a solas con Grell, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo, lo que antes no había podido hacer…pero si era necesario que dijera todo para atrapar a ese mocoso, lo haría. Debía pagar por lo que le había hecho a Grell.

-Sí, lo recuerdo todo –contesto

-¿Alguna pista con la que podamos demostrar que el estuvo involucrado en los asesinatos y su secuestro?- pregunto Ciel.

-No lo sé, la casa se vino abajo, todas las prueba s que existían ya no están- pues era verdad, todo lo que podía demostrar que Alois había estado en esa casa ya no existía, solo era polvo y con eso no se demostraba nada.

-¿Y el libro?, del que seguramente, todos, estamos seguros que él robo-pregunto Ronald, al mismo tiempo que movía un mechón de cabello de la cara de Grell, noto que Will lo miraba con mala cara e inmediatamente retiro la mano.

-Relájate, viejo, es todo tuyo- alzo las manos dejándolas a la altura de la cabeza

-Pfff…no tenesmos tiempo para esto- se quejo Ciel cruzándose de brazos.

-Disculpa, no eras tú el que se estaba besuqueando con Sebastián el otro día, sobre tu escritorio…-Ronald se sentía victorioso, mientras que Ciel se puso como un tomate.

-¿¡Qué tonterías dices!?- Ciel no lograba esconder su rubor.

-"demonios, ¿sabes lo que esto significa, Cieru?... oh si, una vida entera de bromas de parte de Ronald… ¿Cómo dejaste que te viera? ¡Eres un descuidado!"- lo regaño su vocecita.

-"pff, no eres tú la que quiere sexo todo el día"- contesto para sus adentros, Ciel a su vocecita

-"Cállate"- protesto su voz interior.

-Oh vamos, ya todos sabemos que tienen algo, no es necesario que lo escondas-dijo Ronald

-¿Que no es esto mejor que estar soltero?-Dijo Ciel con una sonrisa en su rostro. Logro cerrarle la boca a Ronald.

Ronald abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Sebastián lo interrumpio

-Ejem…y, volviendo a lo del libro-interrumpió Sebastián- ¿sabes dónde podría estar?

-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea, Hannah lo tenía- dijo Will, recostando se cabeza en la almohada de Grell.

-debemos buscarlo…- Dijo Ciel, pensando donde podría estar.

-Ni se les ocurra volver al bosque, no encontraran nada entre los escombros de la casa- dijo William cerrando sus ojos, aspirando el aroma del cabello de Grell, aun quedaba algo de su esencia.

-no…la mansión Trancy- dijo Sebastián, como si leyera los pensamientos de Ciel.

-Nosotros iremos, Soltero quédate aquí a cuidarlos, si algo sucede avísennos –Dijo Ciel saliendo por la puerta.

-Claro…OYE!- grito Ronald dándose Cuenta de que se refería a el cuándo dijo "soltero", ese mocoso pagaría.

-Deja de Gritar, Grell necesita descansar y a mí me duele la cabeza- se quejo William dándole un golpe en su cabeza.

-auch!..Lo siento- se disculpo este.

-A propósito ¿y nuestras guadañas?- pregunto dándose cuenta de que no tenía su guadaña ni la de Grell.

-Oh, están en ese mueble- Ronald se acerco al mueble blanco y las saco, dejo la de Grell al lado de su cama y le dio la suya a Will.

-Gracias- dijo este último, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por lo que había hecho.

-Oye!- volvió a quejarse Ronald.

-SHH!- volvió a callarlo Will.

::::::::::::::::::::En la mansión Trancy. Con Claude, Alois y Hannah ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Y el libro?- pregunto Alois en un estado frio, se encontraba sentado en una silla acolchonada roja, tomando un Té.

-Está en la biblioteca, nadie noto nada, Amo- dijo Hannah haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Y las páginas del libro que prueban los asesinatos que les he mandado a hacer?- El lo tenía todo planeado, nadie dijo nunca que a los libros no se les podía sacar las hojas, ¿o sí?, ya no había evidencias en su libro.

-Quemadas, como lo ordeno- contesto Hannah aun inclinada.

-¿Y la de los shinigamis?-

-También- lo había hecho todo a la perfección, sin dejar rastros.

El sacar las hojas de los libros no significaba que iban a borrarse los recuerdos de las personas, así que los shinigamis sabían que había sido Alois quien los tenía prisioneros, pero… no tenías pruebas, hasta la casa había sido destruida.

- y dime… ¿por qué torturas personas si mi consentimiento?-

Hannah creyó que Alois no lo había notado, pues se equivoco, Grell se lo había dicho a Alois.

-Y-yo… Y-yo…Lo siento- Hannah tartamudeaba, Alois la veía con mala cara, eso no era bueno.

-Te lo dejare pasar por hoy, si esto se vuelve a repetir, no esperes continuar con tu otro ojo- Alois se levanto y se fue con Claude.

.

.

Claude se encontraba con el mayordomo de la reina, Ash.

-¿Y bien?, ¿has hecho lo que te pedí?- Dijo Alois entrando en la habitación.

-Claro, en este mismo momento debe estar investigando este caso, ten mucho cuidado, Alois- dijo Ash tomando un sorbo de té.

-¿Cuidado con qué?- pregunto Alois

-Solo ten cuidado, a veces las personas en quién crees siempre son las que te fallan-Advirtió Ash

-"las personas en quién crees siempre son las que te fallan"- la frase de Ash dio vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de Alois – "Hannah"- pensó luego.

-El té estuvo delicioso, me gustaría quedarme a conversar pero ahora debo irme, mi reina espera- dijo levantándose de la silla.

-Claude, acompáñalo a la salida- en una abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos desaparecieron de la habitación. Vaya que son rápidos.

Alois se acostó en el sillón.

-"Hannah"- su mente repetía el nombre de la sirvienta una y otra y otra vez… Hannah ocultaba algo, Alois lo sabía, podía notarlo en la forma que Hannah miraba a Sebastián, por ejemplo. Lo miraba como si tuviera un odio tan fuerte hacia aquel demonio, La llama en sus ojos se encendía cada vez que lo miraba, una llama que ni el agua de todo el universo bastaría para apagarla.

Claude entro, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del menor.

-¿Tan concentrado?, ¿en qué piensas?- dijo Claude cerrando la puerta con llave. Saco la llave y se acerco al menor.

-¿Por qué cierras la puerta con llave?... solo pensaba en que Hannah oculta algo, estoy seguro- pregunto y respondió.

-Porque quiero estar a solas contigo, y si, Hannah oculta algo, yo también quiero averiguar que es- dijo subiendo a gatas por las piernas de Alois, llegando a su cintura y luego a su pecho, pasando su lengua por la garganta del menor, haciendo que este se estremeciera.

-Sé lo que estas buscando…todavía estoy adolorido Claude…-Se quejo Alois, posando sus manos en la mejilla de Claude, atrayéndolo hacia él, tomando los labios de Claude entre los suyos, presionando sus labios, transmitiendo muchas emociones juntas y el interminable deseo de poseerse el uno al otro, de volverse uno, de nunca separarse…

El beso se hacía más intenso al igual que sus intensiones, poco a poco Claude fue sacándole la ropa a Alois, primero sus zapatos y sus largas medias, seguido de su chaleco y camisa, finalmente sus pantalones y ropa interior.

Alois no se quedo atrás e inmediatamente desabrocho el chaleco de mayordomo de Claude, seguido por su camisa, pantalón, zapatos medias y ropa interior.

Claude está impaciente, había tenido un día atareado, primero la destrucción de la casa, luego la búsqueda de alguna pista que dejara evidencia de lo que habían hecho, luego su trabajo común de mayordomo como la limpieza de la mansión y finalmente la visita inesperada del mayordomo de la reina, Ash. Necesitaba estar con Alois, el era lo único que le importaba en esa casa, si fuera por él se lo hubiera llevado a otro país para empezar una vida con él.

Inmediatamente coloco dos dedos en la boca de Alois, este lubrico los dedos del mayor con esa salvaje lengua, con la cual le gustaba explorar la boca de su mayordomo. Luego Alois empujo a su mayordomo provocando que este ultimo callera de espaldas al sillón, inmediatamente se puso en "cuatro" y avanzo por su pierna, llegando a su ya endurecido miembro, al cual comenzó a lamer, succionar, chupar, saborear… haciendo que el mayor se viniera en un delicioso orgasmo, Alois lleno su boca de él, la deliciosa sustancia del mayor caía por su barbilla. Una imagen realmente excitante para el mayor, sin más que hacer se arrojo sobre Alois, este rodeo la cadera de Claude con sus piernas y sin preparación alguna lo penetro.

Cumpliendo con su labor de satisfacerse a él y al menor, que no paraba de gemir de placer.

-Ahhh…Claude…- no lograba articular bien las palabras.

::::::::::::::::::::con Hannah::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraba caminando por un pasillo de la mansión Trancy, los trillizos se habían ido a hacer unas tareas que ella les había mandado, necesitaba disculparse con Alois por lo que había hecho, por más de que no lo compensara, debía pedirle disculpas a su amo..No… a su "verdadero amor", a la única persona que ella amo, aparte del hermano de Alois, Luka, cuya alma Ella había devorado.

Pero un sonido no cotidiano la saco de sus pensamientos…eran... ¿gemidos?...¡GEMIDOS DE ALOIS!.

Corrió rápidamente por el pasillo sin hacer ruidos, y allí estaba, la puerta de la habitación de donde provenían los ruidos. Se inclino para observar, y lo que vio casi la mato, literalmente, le…destruyo el corazón.

Ahí estaba la persona que ella mas amaba con la que mas odiaba, poseyéndose el uno al otro, demostrándose el amor que sentían, besándose como ella quería besarse con él, haciendo lo que ELLA quería hace con él. ¿Acaso este era el castigo de Hannah? ¿No poder ser amada nunca de la manera que ella ama?... ¿perder a la persona que ella mas quería en el mundo…por un demonio?...por el demonio que ella tanto odiaba, además de Sebastián claro.

-Ahh!...Claude…mas…por favor…- eran los sonidos que se escuchaban detrás de esa puerta.

Hannah lograba escuchar los gemidos, también… ¿resortes?, si, seguramente del sillón, escuchaba golpes en las paredes… ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?...seguramente lo que ella quería hacer con Alois.

Lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de aquella joven que se encontraba apoyada al lado de la puerta de esa habitación, que ahora ella odiaba, castigándose a sí misma con los sonidos que escuchaba, abrazándose las rodillas, temblando por su pérdida…sus ojos estaban rojos, sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas, ya no lo soportaba mas.

Salió corriendo de ese pasillo sin hacer ruido y se encerró en su habitación por el resto del día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Con Claude y Alois:::::::::::::::::::::

Claude y Alois seguían satisfaciéndose el uno al otro.

Alois se sostenía con las manos empujando contra la pared, estaba de pie y Claude se encontraba detrás de él, penetrándolo. La posición era bastante incómoda, luego Claude tomo a Alois y lo arrojo nuevamente al sillón, levantando el trasero del menor al aire, volviéndolo a penetrar, duro, sin delicadeza, pero con amor, su intensión no era herirlo sino pasar un buen rato con el menor.

Ambos explotaron en un dulce orgasmo, manchando el sillón y el piso.

Deleitándose con la sabrosa sensación.

Pero algo los interrumpió, había sonado el timbre.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- pregunto Claude retirando su miembro de Alois.

-Ayy!- se quejo este ultimo.

-vístete, yo iré a ver quién es- dijo dándole un beso al menor, se vistió rápidamente y salió.

:::::::::::::::Con Ciel y Sebastián :::::::::::::::::::::

Estos dos se encontraban en la puerta de la mansión Trancy.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no hay nadie?- se cuestiono Ciel

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo el mayordomo de Alois, Claude- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Vengo a hablar con el conde Trancy- Dijo Ciel.

-Adelante- dijo abriéndole paso al menor.

Una vez a dentro el mayordomo cerró la puerta y se acerco a ellos.

-Llamare a mi Amo- el mayordomo se dio la vuelta para ir por Alois, pero…

-No será necesario Claude, ya estoy aquí- Dijo Alois Entrando en la habitación -¿Qué quieres, Ciel?

- se que estuviste involucrado en el secuestro de Grell y Will, y también en las muertes de los aldeanos- Dijo Ciel sin dar rodeos.

-¿Ah? ¿Enserio?... Y dime, ¿tienes pruebas? – Alois se acerco a Ciel, intimidándolo.

-No, No las tengo, pero las tendré pronto- le aseguro Ciel.

-pues… Estaré esperándolas con ansias- Dijo Alois con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro.

Ciel se dio la vuelta y salió de la mansión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BUENOOO, HASTA AQUÍ LES DEJO, NO HUBO ACCIÓN Y EL LEMON FUE CORTO, PERO YO CREO QUE QUEDO BIEN, EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP LES VOY A TRAER ACCIÓN, UN NUEVO LEMON Y ALGUNA ESCENA ROMÁNTICA DE CIEL Y SEBASTIAN

Próximo cap: 29/04 o 30/04

Recibo tomatazos… y también reviews.

LAS Y LOS AMO!

-M

NOS LEEMOS!

estuvo aburrido lose, pero créanme, es necesario para entender lo que va a pasar luego , besitos!


	13. Capitulo 13- Peleas parte 1

-Sigo sin entender para que vinimos- dijo Sebastián.

-fácil, ahora sabemos que ellos están aquí- dijo Ciel- Esta noche, vendrás a la mansión y buscaras pistas, debe haber algo que prueba para incriminarlo, ¿podrás hacerlo?

-Yes, My Lord.

::::::::::::::::::::::Luego de varias horas volvieron al hospital donde estaban Grell y Will::::::::::::::

-Tenemos noticias, mira- Dijo Ronald dándole el libro de la vida de Alois a Ciel.

-El libro…- Ciel no lo podía creer, ¿Por qué Alois no tenía el libro?

-Unas horas luego de que se fueron vino el secretario del jefe y nos trajo el libro que había desaparecido, le arrancaron unas cuantas páginas, al igual que al libro de Grell y Will- dijo Ronald.

-Vaya que tenía todo muy bien planeado- Dijo Sebastián pensando- ¿y ahora, Bocchan?

-Vayamos con el mayordomo de la reina, tal vez nos pueda ayudar con este caso, si le explicamos nuestra teoría tal vez pueda aportar algo.

- de acuerdo, ¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo Sebastián abriéndole la puerta a Ciel.

-Guarden bien el libro- dijo Ciel dándoselo a Ronald.

*Tras largo rato de viaje, llegaron a el palacio de su majestad, la reina, el administrador que se encontraba allí, les dijo que esperaran en una habitación, ellos hicieron lo que les dijeron, mientras caminaban a la habitación, vieron a el mayordomo de la reina, Ash por un pequeño orificio en la puerta… una luz blanca destello a su alrededor, su cabello se volvió un poco más largo, su cuerpo se volvió de mujer, un vestido de tonos blancos y lavanda cubrían su cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron violetas, unas alas inmensas de plumas blancas salieron de su espalda… un ángel…*

El recuerdo volvió nuevamente a la cabeza… el ángel, sus padres cocidos con hilos negros, el fuego cubriéndolo por completo a él y luego a sus padres, el Ángel confesando que fue ella quien los asesino…cenizas, la oscuridad cubriendo todo por completo… el, cayendo muerto y carbonizado…La última vez que vio a esa mujer…

El pulso de Ciel se acelero, su corazón latía a mil por segundo, comenzó a temblar y sudar, estaba nervioso, respiraba entrecortadamente con la boca abierta, se le estaba cortando la respiración. Sus labios comenzaban a ponerse azules al igual que sus uñas, el cuello le picaba, se estaba agachando ya que no podía mantenerse de pie y sentía una desagradable opresión en el pecho.

-Bocchan!- Sebastián sujeto al menor antes de que este cayera- …un ataque de asma, resista!- Sebastián tomo entre sus brazos al menor y lo llevo lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, que no en encontraba muy lejos.

Al llegar los médicos tomaron con cuidado al niño y se lo llevaron rápidamente.

Sebastián seguía tratando de procesar lo ocurrido, ¿Por qué Bocchan se había puesto así al ver al "ángel"? ¿Acaso tendría miedo? O ¿lo habría visto en otro lugar?.

Esto le hizo acordar a la última vez que Bocchan se había puesto así, cuando había visto "al ángel"

*Flashback*

Era un día de invierno, el viento soplaba fuerte, la mansión estaba cubierta por una fina capa de nieve, lo que hacía lucir aun más hermosa a la mansión, el sol convertía la nieve en diminutos brillantes de todos los colores, los árboles lucían sus nuevas mudas como que sin importarles el grosor, ni que sus brazos se habían inclinado del peso, a lo lejos niños jugando y lanzándose infinidades de bolas de nieve que ellos mismo formaban con sus diminutas manos.

Cuando nieva el paisaje cambia, digamos que renace una nueva tierra con su propia vida, que a veces nos habla de sentimientos y miedos que en muchos casos creíamos olvidados, pero para Bocchan, era algo pasajero, caía nieve, el sol la derretía y volvíamos a ese aburrido paisaje de siempre, pero ese invierno fue distinto.

Bocchan se había despertado con la ayuda de Sebastián, el pequeño había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla. La mujer que vestía de blanco y se le presentaba al menor en sueños únicamente, con grandes alas saliendo de su espalda, pero con un corazón negro y despiadado… y siempre le decía lo mismo…

Ciel Phantomhive, te matare de la misma manera que mate a tus padres

Ese mismo día Bocchan había salido a dar un paseo por su mansión que vestía de blanco, Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio pequeñas gotas de sangre que formaban un camino hasta toparse con un conjunto de arboles, donde no se podía ver nada... Bocchan lo siguió. Se arrepintió de la decisión que había tomado, unos pocos metros, detrás de los arboles, se hallaba ESA mujer, vestida con su vestido de tonos blancos y lavanda, claro que su vestido se hallaba cubierto de sangre, pues de su mano izquierda colgaba un conejo degollado, abierto a la mitad, manchando con su sangre las hermosas flores que yacían bajo el.

-Ciel Phantomhive, cuando tiempo sin vernos… ¿me recuerdas?- dijo arrojando al conejo frente a sus pies.

-eres…tu…- Ciel retrocedió un par de pasos, tenía miedo, estaba temblando, su puso cardiaco había acelerado, se le dificultaba la respiración, sus uñas se volvieron azules al igual que su boca, mantenía los ojos firmes en ella.

- Ciel Phantomhive, te matare de la misma manera que mate a tus padres- volvió a repetir conforme avanzaba hacia Ciel.

-S-SEBASTIAN!- logro gritar Ciel con sus últimas fuerzas, cayendo inconsciente.

Unas horas luego, cuando el pequeño despertó en su cama, Sebastián le pregunto qué había pasado, Ciel le explico lo sucedido, pero el mayor no lograba entenderlo.

La mujer que Ciel veía entre sueños… ¿Existía?

-Debes creerme, ¿acaso no has visto al conejo degollado?.. ¿O la sangre que cubría las flores?- Dijo Ciel poniéndose nervioso.

-Allí no había nada, solo estabas tú, tirado en la nieve…tuviste un ataque de asma- dijo Sebastián tratando de tranquilizar al menor- debió ser una pesadilla, Bocchan.

-No… fue real- El estaba seguro de lo que había visto!.

-Entonces buscare a esa mujer, acaso dijo usted que era un ¿ángel?-pregunto Sebastián

-Pues…tenia Alas…-dijo Ciel, respirando el vapor que salía de la tarra de agua que Sebastián le había dado.

Sebastián había buscado a la mujer según las características que Ciel le había dado, pero nunca la encontró… el único que coincidía con todos los datos, salvo las alas y ser mujer era el mayordomo de la reina…pero era hombre, era imposible.

*Fin del Flashback*

-El…el mayordomo de la reina -Al fin!, Sebastián se dio cuenta, el mayordomo de la reina…era el ángel que se le aparecía en sueños a Ciel, ahora todo cuadraba!, no lograba encontrarlo porque se transformaba en hombre, Sebastián nunca lo hubiese imaginado, ahora… hay que cazar al ángel y acabar con su existencia.

Alguien tomo el hombre de Sebastián.

-Disculpe, soy el médico que atendió a Ciel Phantomhive, vine a decirle que se encuentra bien, y en unas horas podrá llevárselo- dijo El médico con una sonrisa en su rostro- puede pasar a verlo, igualmente está descansando.

.

.

.

Sebastián entro en el cuarto donde Ciel estaba, el médico le había dicho que estaba descansando, y era verdad… se veía tan indefenso y bello, su piel de porcelana, el profundo azul de sus ojos, sus largas y delgadas pestañas, su cuerpo delgado y frágil, sus manos, sus piernas, sus dedos, sus labios… todo él era perfecto.

Sebastián se acerco sin hacer ruido y deposito un beso en los labios del menor.

-Descansa, Ciel; No…MI Ciel- Dijo sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió al instante, Sebastián se separo rápidamente y una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, con una sonrisa encantadora apareció e inmediatamente abrazo delicadamente a Ciel, que continuaba durmiendo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sebastián, el realmente no sabía nada de Lizzy, se veía distinta de la última vez.

-Soy Elizabeth, la prometida de Ciel, Nos casaremos cuando Ciel cumpla 16, ¿No me recuerdas, Sebastián?- dijo Con una sonrisa sincera y llena de Amor.

Sebastián lo había olvidado, Ciel estaba comprometido.

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y dejaron que Ciel se vaya a descansar a su casa.

Lizzy iba a quedarse algunos días en la mansión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Al día siguiente por la tarde::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lizzy y Ciel se encontraban en el jardín tomando el Té, Ciel no había podido hablar con Sebastián ya que Lizzy estaba sobre el todo el tiempo.

-El te esta delicioso, Sebastián- Dijo la rubia que se hallaba sentada frente a Ciel

-Muchas Gracias, señorita Elizabeth- dijo Con educación, aunque en el fondo tuviera ganas de degollar a la joven.

-Oh, por favor, llámame Lizzy – dijo entre risas.

-Lizzy – se corrigió a si mismo Sebastián.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

-con permiso- dijo Sebastián haciendo una reverencia.

::::::::::::

Cuando Sebastián abrió la puerta se sorprendió.

Había una muchacha de cabellos oscuros como la noche, labios carnosos, ojos azules como el océano y una figura diabólicamente bella. Era Hannah, disfrazada.

-Hola Sebastián- dijo arrojándose entre los brazos del mayordomo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto alejándola de su lado.

-Solo vine a visitarte…- inquirió con una voz seductora mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Sebastián.

-Escucha, vete antes de que te saque a los golpes, Hannah tu…- No pudo terminar la frase, Hannah unió sus labios con los de Sebastián, apretó sus brazos contra el cuello del mayordomo, profundizando el beso para que este no se separara.

::::::::::::Con Ciel y Lizzy :::::::::::::::::::::::

-Demonios… ¿Por qué tardara tanto?- pregunto Ciel

-Ve a ver, Cieru, quizás paso algo…- dijo con una voz tierna

-está bien, ya regreso- dijo el ojiazul levantándose de la mesa.

Llego a la sala principal, donde se supone que Sebastián estaría recibiendo a quien fuese que se encontrara tras la puerta. Cuando el joven abrió la puerta, para entrar a la habitación, se encontró con Sebastián… ¿BESANDO? ¿A una chica?

-¡SEBASTIAN!, estas en horario de trabajo- inmediatamente Sebastián se separo de la joven, arrojándola al piso.

-Bocchan!...es un…esto- tartamudeo Sebastián.

-No importa, sigue con tu trabajo- el joven de cabellos oscuros se retiro, subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en su cuarto, no le importaba que Lizzy lo estuviera esperando. Lo que había visto lo dejo sin habla.

-"No, no Sebastián!... ¿por qué?... dijiste que me amabas!... ¿Acaso era una mentira? ¿Acaso estabas jugando con mis emociones? ¿Jugabas conmigo como si fuese tu muñeco desechable?"- pensaba Ciel entre sollozos.

-"Ciel, esto debe tener una explicación…Sebastián no..."- su vocecita interior le hablaba, pero Ciel la cayo.

-"TU CALLATE!... NO LO CONOCES!"- grito al vacio de la habitación.

-"Yo conozco lo que tú conoces de él. Y sabes que él no te haría eso, siempre te fue Fiel, ¿acaso no imaginas lo duro que es ver que tu pareja está comprometida?..."- su vocecita intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

-"pídele una explicación Ciel…. Puede que te haya hecho daño, pero también te hizo feliz ¿no?-Comenzó a decir su vocecita- Dolió, ¿verdad?

-Las acciones solo duelen si te importa quién las hace- dijo Ciel, sus ojos se pusieron lagrimosos-No… no voy a mostrar debilidad. No puedo obligarlo a estar conmigo, si quiere estar con aquella mujer, por mi esta bien…

-"Si mas algo…déjalo ir… y si vuelve es porque siempre fue tuyo y si no mándalo a matar! Si no es tuyo no es de nadie, ¿Entiendes?"- dijo su vocecita bromeando.

-Jajá, lo que tu digas- una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Ciel- si él quiere jugar así... Pues que comience el juego!

Ciel limpio sus ojos y salió por la puerta como si nada.

-Cieru!, tardaste mucho!- dijo Lizzy abrazándolo nuevamente- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, estoy bien, ¿vamos a dentro?

-Claro Cieru- dijo Lizzy levantándose de la mesa, y accidentalmente se derramo Te encima- Ups – dijo llevándose el dedo a los labio.- no te preocupes, traigo ropa en mi maleta, nos vemos en un rato- Lizzy se fue a cambiar.

-Bocchan!- Ciel se dio la vuelta, Sebastián estaba detrás de él- lo que vio… era Hannah.. Yo

-PARA COLMO ERA HANNAH!- lo interrumpió Ciel

-Espera, juro que no hay nada entre ella y yo!...Lo juro!- Sebastián trato de defenderse.

-Has estado engañándome con Hannah!- grito Ciel.

-Lo que viste no fue real!...es decir- Fue nuevamente interrumpido por Ciel.

-¿Qué no fue real?...EL BESO QUE LE DISTE A HANNAH NO FUE REAL! Yo sé lo que vi, Sebastián- Unas lagrimas se resbalaron por la mejilla del menor.

-Yo nunca quise besarla, ella se tiro sobre mi!- Sebastián alzo la voz- ¿Acaso no quieres creerme?

-No es que no quiera creerte!- seco sus lagrimas y se acomodo el cabello con ambas manos-debí saber que solo me subías a las nubes para ver como caía - mas lagrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos, quería estar solo!... quería desahogarse .

Comenzó a correr hasta su cuarto, Sebastián lo siguió

Ciel iba subiendo las cuando se topo con Lizzy.

-Cieru… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, pero fue callada por Ciel, quien beso sus labios, en un beso cariñoso, sin pasión, sin amor, solo necesitaba desquitarse, sacar a Sebastián de su cabeza, si él quería estar con esa chica de cabellos oscuros y buena figura, pues que se quede con ella. El también podía ser feliz con alguien más!...¿O no?

Por más de que su corazón perteneciera a Sebastián, el no mostraría debilidad.

Ambos se separaron por falta de oxigeno…

-Wou- dijo Lizzy quedándose muy sorprendida- Eso fue…encantador- acaricio la mejilla de Ciel.

-Voy a darme un baño, nos vemos luego, Lizzy- Noto que Sebastián los había visto, por un lado se sintió victorioso, pero por otro se sentía terrible por lo que había hecho… necesitaba estar solo y procesar todo.

El, Sebastián, Lizzy…El ángel. Rayos, tenía que pelearse con Sebastián en este momento!

Se encontraba sentado en su cama, le había dicho a Maylene que le preparara un baño, lo había hecho rápido, solo tenía que desvestirse y entrar en la bañera.

-Hola Ciel- dijo Hannah apareciendo por la ventana

-Hannah, ¿qué haces aquí?... un minuto, si eras tú!- Hannah estaba vestida de la misma manera que vestía la joven que Sebastián había besado- ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo venía a decirte que te alejes de MI Sebastián, el te ha estado engañando conmigo desde…mm…mucho tiempo- dio una risa malvada- Y si te le sigues acercando como si fuese tuyo comenzare a matar a gente que realmente te importe- advirtió la mujer demonio- ¿Por qué crees que me he disfrazado? ¿Eh?... para que ni mi amo ni tú me descubran-rio y desapareció entre las sombras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí les dejooo! Díganme que les pareció…enserio me gustaría opiniones.

En el próximo cap alguien morirá!

Bueno calculo que subiré el cap el viernes 02/05…creo…

Bueno, no hubo muuucha acción, pero en el próximo cap espero poder traerles un lemon, una muerte, acción y alguna escena romántica.

Dejen comentario…LAS AMOO!

NOS LEEMOS!


	14. Capitulo 14- la despedida parte 1

William se encontraba cocinando la comida, Les habían dado el alta a ambos esa misma tarde Will se había llevado a Grell a su casa, no quería dejarlo solo y menos ahora que podría decirse que estaban en "pareja" … Grell se encontraba acostado en la cama durmiendo, o eso es lo que William creía hasta que oyó un grito.

-Will...- Grito Grell desde La habitación de Will.

Will corrió hasta allí, dejando la comida al fuego lento.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Grell vestía un pijama color salmón que le llegaba bajo sus muslos, haciéndolo ver realmente tierno, no llevaba pantalones, solo bóxers rojos y unas medias rojas.

-Nada…solo quería saber si estabas, pensé que te habías ido…- dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-Nunca te dejaría solo- dijo acercándose, rodeando la cadera de Grell con sus brazos, plantando un dulce beso en su frente- …Y menos en estas condiciones - dijo acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar

-Te amo- dijo Grell besando a Will apasionadamente, pasando sus manos por debajo de la camisa del shinigami de cabellos negros, acariciando su espalda, apretando mas sus cuerpos, paso su lengua por los labios de Will y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello.

-Te amo…Grell Sutcliff y no quiero perderte, si te vas de mi vida, entrare en un vacio del que no podre salir nunca - Confeso Will- no puedo permitirme perder a una persona tan maravillosa como tú...- beso sus carnosos labios-… no sabes cómo me duele pensar que puedo perderte- miro fijamente a los ojos de Grell, profundos como un bosque que no sabes hasta dónde puede llegar hasta que te adentras en el, con una llama tan intensa que ni el agua de todo el planeta lograría apagarla…

-escucha bien esto...- dijo Grell, con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos- yo nunca, NUNCA, te abandonaría, sabes bien que desde el primer momento en que te vi… me enamore, y han pasado años, y la llama de amor que siento por ti nunca ha dejado de brillar, al contrario, ha ido aumentando su brillo y tamaño con cada minuto que paso junto a ti, y por más de que vengan tormentas, huracanes, tsunamis…lo que sea… esa llama NUNCA se apagara..William

William amaba a Grell con todo su corazón, estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por la de él, no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

-Yo…No sé qué decir- Sus lagrimas jugaban una carrera, para ver quien caía primero…-..Te amo…no me dejes NUNCA - dijo levantándolo, Grell rodeo con sus piernas su cadera, presionando sus labios contra los de Will.

William bajo sus manos a la espalda de Grell, luego a sus muslos acariciándolos, metiendo una mano en los bóxers de Grell, haciendo que este diera pequeños gemidos, ambos se arrojaron a la cama, acariciándose mutuamente. Will presiono su cadera con la de Grell, mostrándole sus intenciones, su miembro endurecido, su excitación…

Grell quito lentamente la camisa de Will, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, bajo sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Will provocando que este gimiera, este desabrocho rápidamente su cinturón y saco su pantalón rápidamente, seguido de su ropa interior, Grell miraba atentamente cada movimiento que él hacía, lo que lo hacía ponerse nervioso.

Tomo a Grell por su cadera y lentamente retiro su ropa interior, se quedo mirándolo, apreciando tanta belleza…apreciando a aquella persona, que amaba con locura. Se arrojo sobre el lentamente, no quería herirlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?- Dijo Will posicionándose entre las piernas de Grell.

-Si- dijo sin meditarlo un momento- si quiero…- tomo la mano de Grell y empezó a lubricar sus dedos.

Will se sentía nervioso, mas excitado que nervioso, pero ¿qué más da? tenía a su lado a la persona que lo hacía sentirse más feliz en el mundo, esa persona que hacía que su vida tenga un significado…

Will empujo un dedo dentro de Grell, este gimió de excitación, prosiguió a meter un segundo, masajeando la entrada de Grell, este arqueo su espalda de excitación.

-Will…Por favor…solo hazlo- dijo Grell entre gemidos.

Will obedeció y entro lenta y tortuosamente en Grell.

-Ahh!- grito este sintiendo el miembro de Will dentro de sí. Le tomo unos minutos adaptarse.

-Will, puedes…- Will capto el mensaje, comenzó a moverse lentamente, de adentro hacia afuera, tomando por los muslos a Grell, apretándolos, sacando mas gemidos del pelirrojo. Grell se agarro fuertemente al cuello de Grell, facilitándole la entrada.

Conforme la excitación aumentaba, mas rápido se hacían los movimientos y los gemidos se hacían más fuertes. Will entrelazo sus dedos con los de Grell, es increíble como sus dedos llenaban el espacio de los suyos, perfectamente, como si estuviesen hechos del uno para el otro.

-Grell…quiero verte… - decía Will entre gemidos.

-¿Hum? – Grell lo miro fijamente a los ojos, mientras suspiraba de placer.

-…Necesito verte…necesito tenerte cerca - se acerco más a su rostro- sentirte entre mis brazos…- acaricio suavemente sus hombros-… darme cuenta de que eres real y no otra alucinación de mi corazón- Beso sus labios.

-Soy real Will, lo que nuestro es real, real y verdadero-abrazo con fuerza a Will, quien comenzó a moverse más rápido, dejando sin aliento a Grell hasta que culminaron en un dulce y tan deseado orgasmo…cayeron exhaustos uno sobre el otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento, aunque no respiraban están realmente cansados, Grell mas que Will ya que sus heridas empezaron a dolerle, seguidas de un dolor fuerte cuando Will retiro su miembro de él.

-Increíble… -fue lo que dijo mostrando una sonrisa llena de alegría.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo- beso el cuello de Grell, haciendo que un cosquilleo recorriera su espalda.

Penetro nuevamente a Grell, tomándolo por sorpresa, sacando un grito de dolor de su boca.

-Ahh!...oye!, eso dolió mucho…ahh!-Grito nuevamente.

Will rio por lo bajo.

-Te amo- dijo Will plantando un beso en sus labios.

-Y yo a ti…- correspondió el beso.

Se quedaron unos 10 minutos acariciándose y besándose hasta que…

-Oye, ¿por casualidad dejaste algo al fuego?... hay olor a quemado- dijo Grell entre risas.

-¡DEMONIOS!...LA COMIDA!- Will se levanto, se puso una bata negra de seda y corrió a la cocina. Grell se vistió lentamente con la ropa que llevaba puesta y siguió a Will a paso lento, estaba dolorido.

La habitación estaba llena de humo negro, y un fuerte aroma a carne quemada.

-No respires- advirtió Will

-No lo hago después de todo- dijo moviendo los hombros de arriba abajo y riendo por lo bajo.

Cuando Will destapo la olla, la carne estaba rodeada de fuego, accidentalmente dejo caer el trapo con el que había destapado la olla, estaba demasiado caliente.

El trapo se prendió fuego.

-Ahh!, un extintor!- comenzó a correr por toda la cocina buscando un extintor- No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame a buscarlo! ¡Ah!- resbalo y cayó al suelo.

Grell no hizo más que reír a carcajadas.

-Ya tranquilo- dijo tomando el extintor, quien sabe de dónde lo saco, y apago el fuego- ¿estás bien?- pregunto a Will que seguía tirado en el suelo.

-Si- dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie apagando la hornalla- y…esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien se acuesta contigo!- rio a carcajadas de su propia broma

-Oh! Ya cállate- lo beso apasionadamente- tú fuiste el descuidado!- le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-Y tú me tentaste, con ese pijama tan corto que traías- lo miro de arriba abajo – que traes…- se corrigió y abrazo por la cintura a Grell.

-Ajam, si, lo que digas… ¿Ahora que comemos?, tanto ejercicio me abrió el apetito- movió las cejas de arriba a abajo.

-Bueno… - se arrodillo como si le fuera a pedir matrimonio- ¿me harías el honor de ir a comer conmigo?- mostro una sonrisa hermosa

-Aww, claro…Enserio tengo hambre, vámonos ya- Will cargo a Grell y se lo llevo a la pieza, tenían que cambiarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::: Con Ciel:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraba en la bañera pensativo.

No tendría por qué haberse puesto así con Sebastián, no tendría por qué haber besado a Lizzy, mas allá de que Ciel la quería mucho, no tendría que haber hecho eso. Tan vez no tendría que haberle gritado así, tal vez Sebastián estaba diciendo la verdad, bueno le había dicho que era Hannah, y minutos después ella se apareció vestida como la joven que Ciel había visto, Sebastián le había dicho la verdad. Tal vez lo del beso "Accidental" era verdad, que solo había sido un accidente y quizás no... Pero quizás Hannah iba enserio y le haría daño a él o a alguien si intentaba averiguar algo…No debía hacer nada y menos sabiendo que Lizzy estaba en la mansión, ella podía correr peligro y Ciel no quería eso. Pero si quería saber que pasaba, a él no le gustaba que toquen sus cosas, Sebastián no era una cosa, pero si le pertenecía, y si no era sentimentalmente era por contrato.

Salió de la bañera, se vistió y se dirigió al cuarto de Sebastián.

::::::::::::::::: Con Ciel y Sebastián:::::::::::::::::::::

Sebastián se estaba cambiando, estaba cansado, no le gustaba pelearse con Bocchan, pero… el beso no fue real, Hannah se había tirado sobre él, y el no podía sacársela de encima, nunca le haría algo así a Bocchan, lo amaba, no lo traicionaría, No dejaría de luchar por ese amor, lucharía hasta el final, no importaría que todas las batallas las pierda y vaya perdiendo partes de su corazón, no le importaba que sus sentimientos se marchiten, por que él lucharía hasta el final por ese amor.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sebastián – dijo Ciel con dureza, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, Sebastián se hallaba con unos pantalones negros ajustados, sosteniendo una camisa entre sus manos, luciendo ese perfecto torso suyo- eh, vístete, tenemos que irnos- dijo Ciel sin dejar de mirar a Sebastián, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Sebastián se lo impidió.

-Sebastián, déjame salir- dijo Ciel mirando fijamente a Sebastián.

-No, no te dejare salir hasta que me escuches!- tomo a Ciel por la cintura, lo cargo y lo sentó en la cama, el pequeño se resistió, pero Sebastián era más fuerte.

-¿Qué quieres?, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir- dijo Ciel sin despegar su mirada de la de Sebastián

-Pero yo no… escúchame!- se arrodillo frente al menor- yo no tengo nada con Hannah, yo NO AMO a Hannah, yo ODIO a Hannah, ella se tiro sobre mí y me beso, nunca quise eso, no pude separarla de mí, yo te amo.

-…

-¿Puedes perdonarme?, aunque yo no haya hecho nada… ¿puedes perdonarme?- suplico Sebastián de rodillas.

-Te perdono – dijo Ciel con dureza, se paro e intento nuevamente salir de la habitación, pero Sebastián cerró rápidamente la puerta.

-¿Nunca te cansas?- pregunto Sebastián

-¿De qué?

-De fingir que eres fuerte y callar todo lo que sientes – dijo Sebastián

-Te dije que te perdonaba- Ciel se giro y lo miro de frente, con una mirada fría y sombría.

-Pero ambos sabemos que no del todo- Beso al menor, sorprendentemente este no correspondió el beso y lo alejo de un empujón

-¿Ves?- dijo Sebastián acercándose nuevamente al menor- ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas?... Yo me enamore de ti!, te amo Ciel!... y lo sabes.

-Nada. Yo… yo me enamore de ti y lo sabes, me enamore sabiendo que nuestro amor no iba a ser fácil, me enamore de ti sabiendo lo que eres, sabiendo que te iba a extrañar cuando te fueras, sabiendo que me casaría con Lizzy y mi mundo se vendría abajo por qué no la amo, solo la quiero, la quiero como amiga… pero me doy cuenta de que no puedo… no soporto verte con otra, ¿Cómo puedes tu soportar verme con Lizzy?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Porque te amo- contesto simplemente Sebastián.

-Y yo a ti- Ciel lo abrazo y fundió sus labios con los de Sebastián.

-¿Ahora cual es la misión?- dijo Sebastián secándole las lágrimas.

-La mansión Trancy, una investigación- dijo Ciel poniendo una sonrisa.

-¿Pues que esperamos?

Ambos estaban vestidos de negro, lograron infiltrarse a la mansión entrando por una ventana, lo primero que hicieron fue revisar la habitación del mayordomo, que en ese momento se encontraba arropando a Trancy.

-¿Encontraste algo?- pregunto Ciel.

-Mira- dijo Sebastián señalando un traje de Claude que tenía una mancha. De sangre.

-¿Eso es…?- pregunto Ciel

-Sí, sangre – Sebastián la olfateo- no es sangre cualquiera, es de… Grell

-Pero no prueba nada, ¿O sí?- pregunto Ciel buscando bajo la cama.

-No, seguro pueden inventar una excusa- dijo Sebastián dejándolo donde estaba

-Aquí no hay nada- dijo Ciel- separémonos, tu ve a la Habitación de Alois, eres más sigiloso, yo recorreré la mansión.

-cuídate- dijo y luego beso los labios de Ciel. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

:::::::::::: En la habitación de Alois con Claude::::::::::::::::::::::

-Huelo un aroma raro… un demonio- dijo Claude tapando a Alois.

- en ese caso quédate conmigo- se sentó y beso a Claude, este correspondió enseguida, pero un ruido los interrumpió.

-Hay algo… en el armario- susurro Alois a Claude

-Iré a investigar, no te muevas- Claude se acerco sigilosamente al armario, y lo que vio, una figura delgada cubierta por una capa negra, que registraba la ropa de Alois. Inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre esta.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- pregunto mientras intentaba atraparla.

-Solo soy un demonio como mayordomo- dijo riendo por lo bajo sin dejar ver su rostro, salió del armario y se tiro por la ventana de la pieza de Alois.

-Claude, atrápalo!- grito Alois saliendo de la cama.

Claude obedeció y se lanzo al vacio.

-Seguramente es Sebastián… lo que significa que Ciel también está aquí…- tomo de su mesita de noche un arma y salió del cuarto.

:::::::::::::::::::: Con Ciel :::::::::::::::::::::

Había escuchado gritos arriba, seguramente en la habitación de Alois, comenzó a correr sin rumbo por aquella gran mansión, hasta que escucho una voz conocida.

Hannah.

Se asomo por la puerta y ahí estaba, la demonio, tirada en la cama, sosteniendo algunas hojas en su mano, leyéndolas y riendo al mismo tiempo. Seguía disfrazada con la ropa que traía cuando beso a Sebastián.

-Ciel Phantomhive…- dijo Hannah a la mismísima nada- … has caído en mi trampa, si te atreves a investigarme… alguien morirá, no te volverás a acercar a Sebastián, y luego… morirás- rio a carcajadas- debo festejar esto…- se paro, dejo las hojas en la cama y se dirigió al baño, cerró la puerta haciendo que las paredes retumben.

Ciel aprovecho y se infiltro en la habitación, se acerco a la cama y tomo las hojas. Se sorprendió al leerlas. Eran las hojas que seguramente le faltaban al libro de Grell y Will.

Se las guardo en su saco y se dispuso a salir, acercándose a la puerta Hannah lo llamo

-¡¿Cómo te atreves pequeño descarado?!- grito furiosa- ¡devuélveme eso!- se arrojo contra Ciel. Este fue más rápido, abrió la puerta y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero ceso el paso cuando vio a Alois apuntándolo con un arma

-¿Qué traes ahí?- pregunto viendo que Ciel protegía su saco.

-La prueba que necesito para que los shinigamis puedan castigarte- saco de su saco las hojas ylas agito sobre la cabeza de Alois.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! Se supone que Hannah lo había quemado- grito Alois

-Qué curioso ¿no?, se la veía muy feliz leyendo esto sobre su cama- dijo Ciel agitando las hojas frente a Alois, sintiéndose victorioso

-Pues acabemos con esto Ciel Phantomhive, tu pagaras el delito que tu demonio ha cometido- dijo apuntando a Ciel en la cabeza

:::::::::::: Con Claude y Sebastián ::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sé que tú no lo hiciste- dijo Claude apoyado en un árbol

-¿Yo no hice que cosa?- pregunto Sebastián.

-Tú no comiste el alma de Luka, el hermano menor de Alois- dijo Claude

-No, yo no lo hice… ¿que no fue Hannah la que hizo eso?- Sebastián no entendía a donde quería llegar Claude con todo esto.

-Lo sabia… debes decirle eso a Alois- dijo Claude

-Un minuto… el- Ahora todo encajaba.

-Sí, Hannah le dijo a Alois que tu devoraste el alma de Luka, por eso hizo un trato conmigo, para acabar contigo… y el quiere hacerlo mediante tu señorito- Contesto Claude- Hannah se alió con el Ángel, lo van a matar en poco tiempo.

-Un minuto ¿Por qué Hannah quiere matar a Ciel?- pregunto a Claude

- era porque quería complacer a Alois… pero supongo que eso ha cambiado, ha estado muy desobediente estos últimos días- debe tener otra razón.

Escucharon un disparo

-Bocchan!- grito Sebastián.

-Alois!…-

Ambos shinigamis salieron disparados hacia la mansión.

Ciel y Alois se encontraban paliando a mano limpia, el arma se encontraba tirada a unos metros, nadie estaba herido. Estaban uno sobre el otro repartiéndose golpes

-Deténganse ambos!- grito Claude- Alois, no fue el… fue Hannah, Hannah devoro el alma de Luka, es ella contra quien debes efectuar una venganza… no Ciel.

-Un minuto, ¿Creías que fue Sebastián?- dijo Ciel parándose. No comprendía nada

-Hannah me había dicho eso… y como ella conoció a mi hermano… supuse que…- Hizo un minuto de Silencio- …No, Hannah quería a mi hermano… no!, ella no pudo haber sido!- Alois se abrazo a sí mismo

-Discutiremos esto luego, Alois ven a mi casa mañana – dijo Ciel poniendo una mano en el hombro de Alois

-Está bien.

-No le digas a Hannah nada sobre esto, ¿Entiendes?- dijo Ciel-

-¿Apropósito donde esta?- pregunto Alois

-Búsquenla, no queremos que cause más problemas…- dijo Ciel para luego ser cargado por Sebastián

::::::::::::::::: En la mansión de Ciel ::::::::::::::

-Lizzy, hemos llegado – Grito Ciel, pero nadie respondía.

El y Sebastián subieron al cuarto de la joven, se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron a Hannah levantar a Lizzy del cuello.

-Ciel! Ciel ayúdame!- Grito Lizzy tratando de zafarse del agarre de Hannah.

-¿No te lo dije? Joven Phantomhive. Me desobedeciste y pagaras por ello- Dijo Hannah apretando mas fuerte el cuello de Lizzy.

Esta clavo un cuchillo en la cintura de Hannah, haciendo que la soltara.

Corrió hacia Ciel.

-Sebastián, atrapa a la demonio!, es una orden!- grito Ciel tomando la mano de Lizzy para luego salir corriendo.

-Yes, My Lord- hizo una reverencia y se arrojo a la demonio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban bajando apresuradamente las escaleras, se dirigían al patio.

-Ciel, ¿esto es por Sebastián verdad?- pregunto Lizzy mientras corrían.

Ciel se detuvo en seco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto mirándola, aun tomándole la mano.

-Por cómo se miran, se que son pareja, por eso, quería preguntarte si querías… romper el compromiso… para estar con él, no quiero ser un estorbo entre ustedes, solo quiero que seas Feliz…- dijo Lizzy mientras una lagrima descendía por su mejilla.

-Lizzy…- Ciel la abrazo- yo… ¿Estás segura que quieres esto?- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Sí, quiero que seas feliz, Cieru- dijo mostrando una sincera sonrisa.

Un ruido los saco de su plática, un mueble venia directo hacia ellos.

Ciel se abalanzo sobre Lizzy, ambos cayeron a unos pocos metros, y el mueble se estrello contra los arboles. Hannah apareció de la nada y dio una patada a Ciel, provocando que este se separara de Lizzy y se chocara contra un árbol.

-Ahora pagaras por lo que has hecho!- tomo una espada y se dispuso a atravesar a Ciel con ella.

Sebastián y Lizzy corrieron hacia Ciel.

Uno de ellos se interpuso. La espada atravesó su cuerpo. La sangre salpico por doquier.

Su cuerpo cayó junto al de Ciel.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo, hice el cap bastante largo…. ¿Quieren saber a quién atravesó la espada?

Pues lo descubrirán en el próximo cap… 04/05

Espero que les haya gustado!

No olviden dejar sus comentarios!

L s amoo!

NOS LEEMOS!

PD: LAMENTO SI ESTUVE UN POCO FLOJA ESTOS DIAS, PERO LES PROMETO QUE LES TRAERE MAS ACCION Y ESCENAS ROMANTICAS!


	15. cap 15-No es un Adiós, es un hasta luego

Luego de comer Will y Grell se dirigieron a las oficinas, no había casi shinigamis a esas horas, hablaron con su jefe sobre lo sucedido y acordaron que les darían una semana de reposo a ambos.

Luego fueron a la casa de Ciel, y se encontraron con una escena espantosa.

Hannah había atravesado con su espada el delicado cuerpo de Lizzy… la sangre se disperso rápidamente por el suelo, salpicando la cara de Ciel, manchando las rosas bancas con un ligero toque de rojo.

Hannah vio con odio a ambos shinigamis que habían presenciado la escena y se lanzo tras ellos, luego de sacar la espada del cuerpo de la joven.

Hannah se abalanzo sobre grell, dándole una patada que lo tomo desprevenido, haciendo que se estrelle contra un muro, inmediatamente Will alejo a la demonio de Grell dándole una buena patada en su cara, lanzándola hacia Sebastián.

Sebastián estaba tratando de controlar al demonio, pero la chica tenía una fuerza brutal, liderada por el odio y la venganza. Will trato de ayudar al demonio, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, la demonio escapo.

-Grell!- tomo por los hombros al shinigami de cabello rojo y comenzó a agitarlo despacio- No reacciona! –grito preocupado-, GRELL! – al no recibir palabra alguna del shinigami lo cargo y se dispuso a llevarlo al hospital, pero aquella escena que vio lo dejo sin aliento.

Ciel se encontraba abrazando a Lizzy, la hemorragia se hacía más intensa, su pulso se debilitaba…

-CIEL! LLEVALA A UN HOSPITAL ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE MUERA?- grito Will al ver al joven inmóvil frente a Lizzy.

-Sebastián!... ayúdame- Ciel cargo a la joven- Llévame al hospital, rápido!- lagrimas cayeron por la mejilla de Ciel, sentía la piel de Lizzy… estaba fría, tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos contenían lagrimas encerradas…a pesar de todo, ella sonreía.

-"Todo está bien…."-

El cinematic record de Lizzy comenzó a salir lentamente ..Y de repente. Una vez más, el mundo se le cayó encima. Y una vez más, ella, sonrió y repitió entre susurros, entrecerrando sus débiles ojos -"estoy bien…Cieru"-

-Vamos al del reino shinigami, la atenderán más rápido!- Grito Will para luego abrir un portal que los llevo directo al hospital.

-"Siempre viví con el miedo de perder a alguien especial en mi vida… pero poco a poco me di cuenta que yo misma era esa persona y me estaba perdiendo"- Dijo Lizzy con sus últimas fuerzas-"…tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida… no me importa perderme a mí misma"- y se desmayo segada por el dolor…en los brazos de Ciel.

::::::::::::::::::::: EN EL HOSPITAL SHINIGAMI( QUE NO SE SI ATIENDE HUMANOS PERO ERA UNA URGENCIA!)::::::::::::::

Habían pasado dos horas, no había noticias de Lizzy y tampoco de Grell, seguramente Lizzy estaría en el quirófano y Grell… bueno Grell estaría acostado en una cama inconsciente.

-Ciel Phantomhive…- dijo el doctor con una leve tristeza en su voz, seguramente estaba acostumbrado de ver morir a las personas- La hemorragia fue muy intensa… no sabemos por cuánto tiempo podremos mantenerla con vida, puede pasar si quiere- y le abrió paso a la habitación- En cuanto a Grell ya esta consiente y amenaza a la enfermera diciéndole que si usted no pasa la va a matar – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa a Will.

–…- Will solo suspiro y paso alegremente a buscar a su amado.

:::::::::::Con Ciel y Lizzy :::::::::::::::

-Lizzy…- dijo Ciel tomando su mano- …¿Porque lo hiciste?

-Si te pierdo a ti, pierdo todo-Dijo girando la cabeza para ver a Ciel- Quiero que seas feliz con él, cieru – los ojos de Lizzy se iluminaron- Tu puedes ser feliz con él, yo no tengo a nadie… soy un alma solitaria que vaga por el mundo en busca de alguien a quien querer…y cuando por fin la he encontrado…- sus ojos liberaron sus lagrimas de su encierro- A veces tienes que aceptar el hecho de que algunas personas han entrado en tu vida como una felicidad temporal… yo me aferre demasiado a ella, te amo…, te amo demasiado- Ciel seco sus lagrimas- …por eso…quiero que seas feliz con él, no quiero ser un estorbo…

-Lizzy, no quiero perderte… quiero tenerte en mi vida…- Enserio no quería dejarla ir…

-Si me muriera… ¿Llorarías por mí? ¿Realmente te hago falta en tu vida? ¿Realmente me quieres?- pregunto Lizzy sin fuerzas

-Claro… ¿Por qué no te querría?, tu eres l que siempre ha estado ahí ara mí, la que siempre me ha sacado una sonrisa en los peores momentos, eres el sol que ilumina mis días nublados, Lizzy- tomo sus débiles manos entre las suyas y beso sus nudillos.

-Lucharé, aunque sea sola, saldré de esta mierda- dijo Lizzy suspirando.

-No, No estás sola… yo estoy contigo- sonrieron juntos- tomo su muñeca y se sorprendió al verla.

Estaba llena de cortaduras, seguramente navajas…cuchillos o vidrios

-LIZZY! ¿Qué es esto?- grito señalando las cicatrices

-Es increíble lo que puedes ocultar sólo con poner una sonrisa- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Y aprendiste a hacerte sentir mejor cortando tu piel?- Ciel no lo creía, Lizzy parecía siempre tan feliz…pero parecer Feliz no siempre significa estarlo.

-Si pudieras ver mi alma, Cieru… está llena de cicatrices…. Cicatrices que se abren cuando piensas que se calman- dijo entre sollozos- …quiero estar sola.

Los ojos de Ciel estaban rojos de tanto llorar, no tuvo otra opción que marcharse, no quería empeorar el estado de Lizzy.

-Cieru… -Dijo Lizzy al vacio de la habitación- Quise volar para tocar las nubes y saber qué se siente, y volé y volé, pero al caer el golpe fue más fuerte. La perdida de madam red afecto mi vida… dime… ¿Quién no ha deseado pasar la Navidad con esa persona especial que necesitamos día a día, pero es imposible? Madam fue la única que logro sacarme del sufrimiento, Porque cuando tus papas te tratan como una mierda y te insultan lo suficiente como para sentirte la más hija de puta en el mundo uno solo se deprime más aun, ella me adopto como su hija, de devolvió la alegría y murió…Pero incluso cuando las ácidas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, seguía insistiendo en que estaba bien, Y entonces descubrí que las lágrimas no devuelven a alguien a la vida y tampoco pueden hacer que alguien que ya no te quiere vuelva a quererte y entonces, apareciste tu nuevamente…y me hiciste sentir que podía, aunque hubiese olvidado como volar…pero mis alas estaban demasiado rotas y débiles…y aquí me encuentro, dando mi vida por la persona que más quiero…la vida me enseño a ser así…se feliz Ciel.

Yo me voy, me voy porque quiero ser feliz… si existe una vida después de esta, quiero encontrarte… permíteme encontrarte Ciel Phantomhive

Lizzy se recostó cómodamente, tomo una hoja y una pluma y escribió…

Minutos más tarde Lizzy había cerrado sus ojos, tenía una sonrisa en la cara, un pálido color carmesí en las mejillas, su piel estaba fría, Su pulso se había cortado, su corazón ya no latía… Y en su mano una pequeña nota dirigida a Ciel…

Lizzy estaba muerta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la sala de espera yacían Sebastián, Ciel acurrucado a su lado, Will abrazando a Grell y Ronald….coqueteando con las enfermeras.

-Ciel, lo lamento…- el doctor trato de suavizar el golpe-… Lizzy falleció hace unos minutos…

Ciel estallo en llantos, los cuales Sebastián no pudo contener. Grell abrazo más fuerte a William, lloraba en silencio.

-…Dejo esto…para usted- dijo el doctor entregándole la carta que Lizzy había escrito minutos antes de su muerte. Ciel la leyó en voz alta.

-"Madam Red, mi madre adoptiva, la persona que me salvo del infierno en el que vivía.

Su muerte me destruyo Ciel… Mas no culpo a Grell por eso, ella misma se metió en ese enredo, seguramente no le basto con tener una hija adoptiva… Ella murió, al igual que mueren todas las personas cuando les llega su hora, mas no espere que la suya llegara tan temprano… ni la mía.

Su muerte me destruyo…y comencé a cortarme, fue la única solución que encontré, la única salida, con el paso del tiempo los cortes se hicieron más intenso y el dolor de mi corazón aumento… perdóname, pero ya no puedo continuar…prometí que sería fuerte, por ti, pero me di cuenta que es demasiado para un joven corazón como el mío.

Se feliz Ciel, concédeme ese último deseo.

Siempre me dijiste que llorara lo mas que pueda, porque eso no me hacia débil ni infantil, que me ayudaba a desahogarme del peso que sentía mi corazón… pero, Dicen que cuando lloras te desahogas…yo lloro y siento que me ahogo mas.

Debes saber que para sanar una herida, debes dejar de tocarla, yo cometí ese error, No cometas el mismo error que yo, Dijiste que yo te importaba, y si he dejado una cicatriz en tu corazón, no la toques, no culpo al demonio.

Tu supiste amar mi imperfección, la depresión que arrastro yo, supe de ti, que lo mejor que posees en tu corazón.

Estoy más muerta que viva.

-Siempre tuya Elizabeth.

"Sebastián…cuida de él, es lo mas importante en mi vida."

Espero poder encontrarnos en otra vida Ciel Phantomhive.""

Ciel miro a todos, su mirada estaba perdida, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, Lizzy moría por dentro y nadie lo notaba…

-Noo!, no puede morir!- agarro con ambas manos su cabeza- No puede terminar aquí…Lizzy…

. :::::::::::::::::Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE… EN EL FUNERAL :::::::::::::.

El día estaba nublado, pequeñas gotas de agua caían del Cielo, el viento frio y descontrolado hacia volar las hojas de los arboles.

-"el cielo también esta triste"- pensó Ciel –"…pero no tendría por qué estarlo, ha recibido un Ángel de corazón puro, y yo la he perdido para siempre"

Docenas de personas se encontraban frente a un altar, todos sollozaban en silencio.

El pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la joven se hallaba cómodamente acostado en el ataúd, un blanco vestido hecho con la más fina tela cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados, su piel pálida, sus manos frías… aquella mirada intensa y alegre ya no estaba… se habían marchado junto con esa sonrisa que iluminaba los días, junto con esa ternura y bondad que ella poseía.

-Ciel, lo lamento mucho…- dijo Grell acercándose a Ciel. Will lo acompañaba, iban tomados de la mano, Grell quería a Elizabeth, había trabajado con ella tiempo atrás, ella le mostro lo hermosa que puede ser la vida, aunque no tengas al lado a la persona que amas

–Yo también…- Todavía tenía fuerzas para seguir llorando… Existe un momento durante el llanto, en el cual ya estamos casi desahogados y, sin embargo, buscamos algún otro recuerdo triste para seguir llorando, pero en la mente de Ciel el único recuerdo ahora resiente era la muerte de Lizzy.

Ambos shinigamis se sentaron en la última fila, mientras Ciel caminaba al altar, necesitaba despedirse de Lizzy.

Toco su mejilla, estaba fría, sus ojos y labios perfectamente cerrados. Se acerco a más a su cuerpo para decirle unas palabras.

-Lizzy, no pasaste ni siquiera dos días en mi casa- una gran cantidad de lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla- …no pude protegerte… no llegue a tiempo…- miro el rostro de Lizzy- yo te amaba…- confeso- tu eras el sol que alumbraba mis días nublados.- se seco las lagrimas, todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras del joven- Ella… ella era hermosa-alzo la mirada hacia las personas- , pero no solamente por su aspecto…No. Ella era hermosa por la forma en que pensaba. Era hermosa, por esa chispa en sus ojos cuando hablaba de algo que ella amaba. Era hermosa…por la capacidad que tenia de hacer que las personas sonrieran…- tartamudeo- …. A pesar de que estuviesen triste. No. ella no era hermosa por algo tan temporal como su aspecto. Ella era hermosa, porque en el fondo de su alma, había cariño, felicidad…amor. No quiero decirte adiós, Lizzy – se acurruco en el pecho de la joven- yo no quiero… mi corazón no quiere…- se largo a llorar desconsoladamente- juro que…moriría las veces que fueran necesarias para mantenerte a salvo… pero no me diste oportunidad de hacerlo…perdóname, perdóname…¡Perdóname!- grito sin consuelo.

Sebastián tomo a Ciel por los hombros y le dio un vaso de agua.

El joven estaba destrozado.

-Lo siento, Lizzy, no voy a despedirme de ti, solo es un hasta luego…- deposito un beso en su mejilla y coloco unas hermosas rosas blancas a su alrededor-… descansa, Lizzy, hasta que nuestros caminos vuelvan a unirse…- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Ciel…- una voz conocida le hablaba a sus espaldas. Era Alois y Claude, que traían un gran ramo de rosas-… siento mucho la perdida de Lizzy, No hemos encontrado a Hannah por ningún lado…nunca imagine que se atreviera a hacer esto…

-Hare que pague por lo que ha hecho- dijo con voz dura Ciel.

-Nosotros también te ayudaremos…-Dijo Alois-…es decir, si aun quieres mi ayuda.

-¡¿ES BROMA CIERTO?!- Grell apareció de la nada- este pequeño nos capturo y torturo, y aun así lo perdonas?!

-Oye, yo no te torturaba, lo hacía Hannah…- dijo con una sonrisa-… y lo lamento mucho, enserio!, ¿puedo hacer algo para compensarlo?- pregunto a ambos shinigamis.

-Solo una cosa- dijo Will abrazando a Grell para que no corriera a pegarle al niño.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Alois.

-Captura a Hannah, debe pagar por lo que hizo.- miro a Grell y luego a Lizzy.

-Estoy seguro de que Hannah esta en el bosque… pero es peligroso ir ahí- dijo pensativo- …además no olvidemos que tiene al Ángel de su lado..

-…Y con el Ángel – se incorporo Claude- tiene a la reina y a todo Londres a su favor.

-Eso es verdad… debemos ir a Londres y matar primero al Ángel- dijo Ciel con dureza.

-Cie, tu sabes que el Ángel, mato a tus padres, ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo sé- trago en seco-

-…y ¿sabes que tu contrato con Sebastián terminaría?- dijo Claude.

Ciel lo sabía, el contrato con Sebastián terminaría si mataban al Ángel, pero era algo que el debía hacer.

-¿y no hay nada que se pueda hacer ante eso?- pregunto Grell a los demonios

-Claude, ¿se pueden cambiar los contratos?- pregunto Alois.

Claude lo miro con un brillo en los ojos-… Si, si se puede- contesto.

Ambos chicos se miraron con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-…¿Y cómo se hace eso?- pregunto Grell

-Vaya… estar en el hospital reamente hizo que empezaras a hacer preguntas lógicas- dijo Sebastián.

-Cállate!- le pego en la cabeza con la guadaña de Will

-Ayy!- dijo al recibir el golpe.

-Sebastián, hagamos un cambio de contrato ¿Quieres?- dijo Ciel

-El cambio de contrato se hace cuando un demonio quiere algo…- dijo sobándose la cabeza- … no quiero consumir tu alma, así que cambiemos. Lo haremos esta noche- dijo viendo con una mirada seductora al menor.

-Claude, tu y yo también cambiaremos…Al menos que todavía desees consumir mi alma- dijo Alois dándose la vuelta y poniéndose ambas manos en la cintura, se paso la lengua por los labios.

-Está bien, no quiero COMER tu alma- dijo poniéndose cerca del menor.

-aquí…está empezando a subir la temperatura- dijo Grell aferrándose al brazo de Sebastián, haciéndose aire con la mano, mostrando una simpática sonrisa.

Todos miraban fijamente a Alois y Claude, Will tomo a Grell y lo alejo del demonio, aprovecho se acerco a su oído y susurro.

-Sabes cómo me pongo cuando estas cerca del demonio ¿Verdad?- tomo a Grell de la cintura y lo acerco a él, mostrándole su excitación- …Si sigues haciendo eso no voy a aguantar a que lleguemos a casa

Grell mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria, seguido de un leve sonrojo, suerte que nadie los miraba.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana- dijeron Alois y Claude- iré a tu casa por la tarde, Adiós, Cieru.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer- cargo a Grell y se lo llevo.

-¿Qué clase de trato haremos nosotros?- pregunto Ciel.

-Oh, ya lo veraz- dijo con una voz seductora Sebastián.

-"Sebas-chan quiere sexo, lose…"- la vocecita interior de Ciel apareció nuevamente para joderle los pensamientos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo, no sé hacer bien los funerales… trate de ponerle todo el sentimiento que pude.

Guest tratare de hacer el próximo capítulo con señales y alguna escena de Ciel y Sebastián.

EN CUANTO AL CAMBIO DE CONTRATOS YO CREO QUE ESO SI SE PUEDE HACER, O AL MENOS EN MI MUNDO LAS COSAS FUNCIONAN ASI!

NOS LEEMOS EL …06/05

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO- okay voy a dejar de gritar :3

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS!

BYE!

Las y Los amo ¡!


	16. Capitulo 16: el ángel toco a mi puerta

::::: con Alois y Claude :::::::

Era de noche, Alois y Claude se encontraban sentados en una mesa, enfrentados. A su alrededor habían velas apagadas.

-comencemos- dijo Claude sin dar rodeos.

Las velas a su alrededor se prendieron todas al mismo tiempo, Alois se estremeció. Los ojos de Claude se volvieron rojos brillantes y sus pupilas como las de un gato.

-reemplacemos el trato, Claude- dijo Alois- mi nuevo objetivo... capturar a Hannah y acabar con su existencia de una vez por todas, hasta que lo consiga Tu me protegerás y servirás, obedecerás mis órdenes al pie de la letra. ¿Qué quieres a cambio, demonio?- dijo Alois con seriedad.

- Quiero el alma de Hannah, pero lo más importante, te quiero a ti...a mi lado- dijo Claude mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿me quieres como tu sirviente?-pregunto Alois indignado.

-No. Nada de eso, te quiero a mi lado...como pareja, quiero que estemos juntos por siempre- dijo Claude mirando a Alois con firmeza.

– Esta bien... pero hay una condición...y incluye a Ciel.

-dime- dijo Claude apoyando sus codos en la mesa, junto las manos y apoyo su cabeza en ellas. Tras unos minutos de charla decidieron cerrar el contrato. La marca en la mano de Claude y en la lengua de Alois resplandeció, Mostrando un brillo segador seguido de un poco de dolor.

-¿eso fue todo?- pregunto Alois pasándose la lengua por los labios.

-Sí, hemos acabado con el contrato.- dijo Claude parándose, se dirigió a Alois y lo tomo por las caderas.

Alois sonrió con ingenuidad.

-No, Claude, aun no hemos terminado- tomo las manos del mayor y las despego de su cadera, se puso de pie y se subió a la mesa, luego se saco su abrigo

- ahora, Claude, hazme tuyo...- abrió sus brazos como si fuese a abrazar a Claude con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- será un honor...- dijo arrojándose contra el menor. Claude desabrocho lentamente el cierre del pantalón de Alois, retiro suavemente las largas medias que llevaba Alois, luego bajo el pantalón hasta los muslos de Alois, comenzó a apretarlos, saco el pantalón de Alois por completo, Lo giro sobre la mesa dejando la espalda de Alois pegada a su abdomen, descendió hasta sus muslos, pasando su mano deleitosamente por la espalda de Alois, produciendo un cosquilleo, bajo hasta la mitad su ropa interior y mordió uno de ellos, sacando un chillido de Alois, paso su lengua por aquel mordisco y volvió a morderlo.

-Claude...muérdeme de nuevo...- suplico Alois con una voz sensual y una sonrisa picara.

Claude no dijo nada, se estaba dejando llevar por su excitación, obedeció a Alois y dio un apretón al otro muslo de su amo, sin perder tiempo lo mordió nuevamente, mas gemidos salieron de la boca de Alois.

Alois se dio vuelta, tomo a Claude de la cabeza y lo subió hasta dejarlo parado, acerco la cara de Claude a la de Él, lamio los labios del mayor y lo beso con lujuria, pego su cadera a la de Claude, mostrando su excitación.

Claude deslizo la ropa interior de Alois por completo y la arrojo a escasos metros, Alois quedo desnudo.

-¿que tanto me ves? - dijo Alois, se sentía avergonzado. Claude no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- eres hermoso...te amo - dijo Claude acariciando su mejilla.

-Y yo a ti- Alois comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la camisa de Claude, este mordió su labio inferior y miro fijamente al menor mientras desabotonaba su camisa, se veía tan sexi desde el punto de vista del mayor. Finalmente la saco por completo, dejando el musculoso torso de Claude a la vista, se arrodillo frente a Claude y bajo el cierre de su pantalón, tomo su ropa interior y la bajo hasta su rodilla junto con su pantalón, liberando al miembro endurecido del mayor, comenzó entonces a masajearlo y lamerlo como si se tratase de aquellos dulces en forma de bastón que nos dan para navidad.

Los gemidos se escapaban de la boca del demonio que moría de excitación, se podría decir que Alois era bastante "bueno" en eso. Finalmente Claude llego a su dulce orgasmo y Alois como siempre no desperdicio ni una gota de la esencia de Claude. Inmediatamente el mayor lo tomo por los cabellos, lo subió a la mesa y separo las piernas del menor, sin preparación lo penetro rápidamente.

-Ahhh!, Claude- grito Alois en el momento en el cual el mayor comenzaba a moverse mas y mas rápido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::CON CIEL Y SEBASTIAN :::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres reemplazar el contrato?- pregunto Sebastián sentándose en la mesa.

-Sí, estoy seguro- dijo en un tono frio.

-Está bien- Sebastián alzo las manos y todas las velas se prendieron, su marca y la de Ciel resplandecieron.

-Sebastián Michaelis , cambiemos el contrato a partir de este momento mi nuevo objetivo es matar a el ángel que asesino a mis padres y matar a Hannah, dime ¿Cuál es el precio de esto?- dijo Ciel.

-quiero que permanezcas a mi lado por siempre- dijo Sebastián Sonriendo- quiero que seas mi pareja.

Ciel sintió una repentina felicidad floreciendo en su pecho, estar con Sebastián lo hacía muy feliz, Lizzy quería que él fuera feliz….

-Acepto- dijo Ciel con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus marcas resplandecieron una vez más.

-Ahora que te parece si nosotros…- dijo Sebastián besando al menor, acariciando su espalda con sus manos, respirando la esencia del cabello de Ciel.

-No- dijo Ciel cortante

-¿No? ….pero…- Sebastián no lo entendía.

-tendrás tooooodo esto- dijo señalándose- cuando matemos al Ángel.

-Que tramposo eres!- dijo Sebastián resignado.

-Un trato es un trato- se sintió victorioso- además… no es justo que hagamos "eso" luego de que Lizzy murió para salvarme.

-Es verdad…Lo siento- hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Pero Ciel se lo impidió tomándolo de las muñecas.

-No estás enojado ¿o sí?- pregunto acercándose a Sebastián.

-Claro que no, pero si me quedo aquí estoy seguro que voy a terminar violándote- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona- o por lo menos besarte- se soltó del agarre del menor.

-Nunca dije que no puedas besarme…- dijo Ciel juntando sus manos tras su espalda.

-Oh…- dijo Sebastián tomándolo por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, besándolo apasionadamente, ¿Quién sabe si podría volver a besarlo luego?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::AL DIA SIGUIENTE, POR LA TARDE, EN LA MANSION DE CIEL ::::::::::::

Dos jóvenes se encontraban tomando te al aire libre, acompañados de sus siempre serviciales mayordomos.

-¿Y entonces?- pregunto Alois- ¿con quién damos el primer golpe? ¿Hannah o el Ángel?

-Con el Ángel- dijo Ciel- estoy seguro de que esta con la Reyna en este momento, vayamos a buscarlo.

-Oh claro- Alois se paró de su asiento- Hola su majestad perdone la interrupción vengo a matar a su mayordomo que en realidad es un ángel que asesino a mis padres…- dijo haciendo una especie de interpretación dramática.

-Está bien… ¿y? ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Ciel a Sebastián.

-Pues podríamos….- un ruido los interrumpió, alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- pregunto Alois dirigiéndose a Ciel.

-No. Sebastián…- dijo Ciel señalando la puerta.

Sebastián abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a el mayordomo de la reina con una carta de su majestad.

Sebastián miro a Ciel, Ciel miro a Alois, Alois miro a Claude.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Claude, al ver que Alois lo miraba.

Todos volvieron su vista a Sebastián.

-Sebastián, atrápalo! – Grito Ciel levantándose de un salto de su asiento.

-Claude!, tu también, a él…o ella!- grito Alois moviendo sus manos.

-Rayo…- dijo Ash para luego comenzara correr hacia el patio de la mansión Phantomhive.

Los demonios salieron tras él, mientras los chicos intentaron alcanzarlos.

Cuando por fin lograron alcanzarlos, los demonios estaban paliando contra Ash, que a pesar de no estar "convertido" en Ángel paliaba bastante bien, pronto un cuchillo de Sebastián atravesó la mano del ángel y el cuchillo de Claude atravesó su pierna.

El ángel grito de dolor, pronto una luz blanca segadora lo rodeo, su cuerpo se volvió de mujer sus cabellos cambiaron de color a uno celeste… quizás lavanda, al igual que sus ojos violeta y llevaba un vestido aparentemente hecho de plumas con varios tonos de blanco y lavanda.

-Lo sabia!- grito Ciel de Alegría- sabía que lo había visto- salto de Alegría.

-¿Quién es el infantil ahora?- dijo Alois s en un tono chistoso cruzándose de brazos.

-Cuidado!- grito Claude, el ángel fue tras los jóvenes, quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a correr y saltaron hacia unos arbustos.

-¿Tu arbusto tiene forma de calavera o soy solo yo?

-Oh…seguro fue Grell…- dijo Ciel saliendo del arbusto, Alois lo siguió.

Comenzaron a buscar con su vista al ángel, estaba luchando en el cielo contra Sebastián y Claude, desplego sus alas y comenzó a bajar en picada hacia tierra firme, pero antes de llagar se elevo nuevamente y partió hacia la ciudad.

-Está escapando!- grito Alois- Claude…

-Oh no! no lo hará!- dijo Ciel- Sebastián…andando!

Ambos demonios cargaron a sus respectivos dueños y partieron hacia la ciudad.

El ángel se había metido en un edificio en remodelación, pero aun así la estructura estaba delicada, estaba todo oscuro y lleno de polvo, el ángel podría fácilmente esconderse en cualquier lugar, sin embargo si peleaban allí dentro la estructura se vendría abajo, era peligroso.

-Tengan cuidado ustedes dos- dijo Claude- esto se puede venir abajo en cualquier momento.

Oyeron un ruido proveniente del techo…. El ángel seguramente estaba allí.

-Quédense aquí…- dijo Sebastián para luego salir por la ventana y correr hacia el techo, al igual que Claude.

-Olvídenlo. Yo quiero matar al ángel!- dijo Ciel para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras.

::::::::::::::: EN EL TECHO ::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Por fin te hemos encontrado- dijo Sebastián- cuando Bocchan me conto de ti al principio creí que era un simple sueño… pero veo que no era así, le debo una disculpa- dijo poniendo una de sus sonrisas picaras.

-Pues veo que no se las podrás dar…. Te matare a ti y a él ahora- el ángel se arrojo sobre ellos, dio unos cuantos golpes a Sebastián y a Claude, algunos los esquivaron, otros los recibieron, pero parecían no hacerles el menor daño.

Sebastián y Claude se las arreglaron para capturar a el ángel, clavaron varios de sus cuchillos en diversas partes del cuerpo del Ángel, pero aun así esta no se detuvo.

El ángel atrapo a Sebastián y se dispuso a clavarle una cuchilla en su corazón, pero algo le atravesó nuevamente la mano, haciendo que suelte a Sebastián y que caiga en el piso.

Era la guadaña de Will. Inmediatamente Grell lanzo su guadaña hacia el ángel, atravesando su espalda.

Ambos shinigamis aterrizaron entonces en el techo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Claude mirando al pelirrojo.

-Bueno, pues Sebastián y Ciel nos rescataron de ese lugar en donde nos secuestraron…estamos devolviéndoles el favor, por mucho que odie decirlo- dijo Will clavando más profundo su guadaña en la mano del Ángel.

-Y yo también debo agradecerle a Claude, Hannah me hubiese lastimado aun mas si él no hubiese intervenido- Grell se paro junto a Claude y le sonrió, enserio era rápido, nadie lo vio moverse.

Claude le devolvió la sonrisa, inmediatamente Will tomo a Grell y lo separo de al lado del demonio.

-Vaya que eres celoso…- protesto Grell cruzándose de Brazos. William lo miro fijamente a los ojos, no le gustaba para nada que este cerca de ese demonio, ni de Sebastián tampoco, a pesar de que lo hubiesen salvado.

Sebastián rio por lo bajo. En ese momento el ángel comenzó a destellar y el edificio comenzó a temblar, acto seguido las llamas lo envolvieron.

::::::::::::: Con Ciel y Alois :::::::::::::::::::

-Ciel espera- gritaba Alois mientras subía apresuradamente la escalera tratando de alcanzar a Ciel.

-Claro que no. Yo debo…- se cayó al instante, el edificio estaba temblando como si fuese un terremoto y poco a poco vio como el fuego se apoderaba del edificio, envolviéndolo rápidamente, quemando todo a su paso.

-Ciel, vámonos de aquí!- dijo Alois tapándose la nariz con su manga, el aire comenzaba a llenarse de humo negro.

Ciel estaba respirando entre cortadamente.

-Ven, faltan unos 3 pisos para llegar al techo, allí están Claude y Sebastián, podremos escapar con ellos- tomo del brazo a Alois y comenzó a subir.

Pero un ruido hizo que miraran hacia arriba.

El techo se desmorono sobre ellos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien hasta aquí les dejo, tuve un problema por el cual no pude subir el capitulo estos días.

No se para cuando podre subir uno nuevo, no puedo prometer nada, pero como ya estamos llegando al final tratare de subirlo probablemente el 11/05 o 12/05… no les prometo nada pero tratare.

Bueno espero que le haya gustado.

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS!

NOS LEEMOS!

LAS Y LOS AMO

-M


	17. Capitulo 17- Muerte y un Contrato

VOY A ACLARAR SUS DUDAS. MUCHOS DE USTEDES ME LO HAN PREGUNTADO.

ALOIS Y CIEL SON ALIADOS, YA QUE CUANDO ALOIS DESCUBRIO QUE HANNAH HABIA MATADO A SU HERMANO, EL ODIO QUE SENTIA HACIA CIEL Y SEBASTIAN DESAPARECIO, YA QUE ERE ERA EL UNICO MOTIVO PARA ODIARLOS.

Y COMENZO A ODIAR A HANNAH NO SOLO POR MATAR A SU HERMANO, SINO QUE TAMBIEN POR MENTIRLE Y DESOBEDECERLO.

¿ENTIENDEN?

SIN MAS QUE DECIR, LOS DEJO LEER.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El edificio se envolvió en llamas, quemando los postes de madera que sostenían las paredes, el techo se cayó y el edificio se derrumbo.

Ciel abrió lentamente los ojos, Sebastián lo estaba cargando cuidadosamente, se encontraban fuera del edificio que yacía envuelto en llamas.

-¿Qué rayos….- dijo Ciel viendo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Alois mirando a Claude que lo abrazaba fuerte a su pecho.

-El ángel se auto destruyo…- dijo Will, que tenia a Grell entre sus brazos.

-Entonces… vamos por Hannah- dijo Alois a Ciel

-Si ¿Dónde dijiste que podría estar?- pregunto Ciel a Alois.

-Estoy casi seguro de que esta en el bosque- dijo Alois sonriendo

-¿El bosque en el cual nos secuestraron?- pregunto Grell viendo con rabia a Alois.

-Sí, ese mismo- contesto desviando su mirada de la de Grell.

-Pues no cuenten conmigo- dijo Grell soltándose del agarre de William.

-Grell necesitamos que tu y William nos ayuden- dijo Sebastián acercándose al shinigami.

-Pues no lo hare, y nadie podrá convencerme!- dijo Grell tomando su guadaña.

-William….- dijo Ciel-...Has algo

-Grell ven aquí- tomo al shinigami de cabellos rojos por el brazo- nos vemos en el bosque en tres horas- dijo William, tomo a Grell por su cintura y se lo llevo

-No, claro que NO!...Suéltame- grito mientras Will y el desaparecían de la vista de los demás.

:::::::::::::::::::Con William y Grell, en casa de Will ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegaron a la casa de Will y este bajo a Grell. Luego cerró la puerta con llave

-No voy a ir de nuevo a ese bosque ¿Entiendes?- Dijo Grell mientras dejaba su guadaña en el sillón.

-No, no entiendo, ¿Me lo explicas de nuevo?- dijo Will caminando hacia Grell mientras se sacaba su corbata, la tiro sobre el sillón y prosiguió a sacarse su saco, se veía sexi.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- dijo Grell mientras miraba a William de manera tentadora - …Will, deja de hacer eso- grito mientras se sentaba en otro sillón con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Hacer qué?- dijo en un tono seductor mientras se sentaba sobre Grell y pasaba su nariz por el cuello del shinigami de cabellos rojos, provocándole un cosquilleo.

-eso!... -grito separándose de Will - … Me quieres seducir!- grito mientras se ponía tras la mesa.

William lo siguió y se coloco del otro lado, ambos quedaron separados por una mesa de vidrio.

-Claro que no! ¿Cómo crees?- dijo sarcástico mientras avanzaba por el lado izquierdo.

Grell avanzo por el lado contrario a William.

-Ya deja de hacer eso, no lograras convencerme Will!- grito y comenzó a avanzar más rápido, William hizo mí mismo.

-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo y se subió a la mesa, corrió tras Grell, este comenzó a correr por toda la casa, seguido de William, pasaron por la cocina…donde William resbalo en un charco de agua que Grell había tirado a propósito, corrieron por la habitación donde Will logro tirar a Grell en la cama.

-¿Me das un beso?- susurro Will en el oído de Grell.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Sorpréndeme- dijo William, Grell acaricio su mejilla y planto un beso cariñoso en sus labios.

Comenzó siendo un beso cariñoso, pero empezó a tomar pasión y deseo, Will mordió el labio de Grell, luego lo lamio y volvió a besarlo.

-Esta ansiedad de probar tus labios una y mil veces- dijo mientras dejaba un rastro de pequeños besos en el cuello de Grell.

- No lograras convencerme con esto- dijo sonriendo con malicia, tiro a Will al lado suyo y corrió a la cocina.

-Bien, si así quieres jugar, tendré que atraparte- grito Will al vacio de la habitación. Pronto se encontraba corriendo tras Grell nuevamente, se abalanzo sobre él y cayeron en el sillón que estaba en la sala de estar.

William desabrocho rápidamente el chaleco marrón que traía Grell, le saco su abrigo y el chaleco. Beso a Grell con pasión, junto las manos de él y las agarro para que no tratara de zafarse, con su otra mano desabrocho la camisa de Grell, paso suavemente sus dedos por su torso desnudo, llego a la hebilla y la desabrocho como pudo, bajo el cierre del pantalón de Grell y metió su mano bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior del shinigami, acaricio suavemente los muslos.

-William…espera- dijo Grell entre deliciosos gemidos.

-Yo no quiero esperar…- susurro en su oído…saco su mano, soltó las de Grell y las ato con su corbata que había tirado en ese mismo sillón, saco por completo el pantalón del shinigami, abrió sus piernas y se quedo entre el, apreciando la belleza de aquel joven muchacho de cabellos carmesí.

-Sigo sin estar convencido- dijo Grell sonriendo- desata mis manos Will- dijo Grell moviendo las manos, las tenía sobre su cabeza.

Will no contesto, se saco su pantalón, su camisa y su ropa interior, se poso entre las piernas de Grell y lentamente saco su bóxer rojo, beso nuevamente a Grell, junto sus caderas y froto sus miembros, haciendo que Grell se excitara más de lo que ya estaba.

-William…por favor- suplico Grell.

-por favor… ¿Qué?- se divertía al hacer enojar a Grell. Este se puso colorado.

-Adoro cuando te pones colorado-Will le dio un pequeño beso-… si no me dices lo que quieres, no podre cumplir tus deseos- dijo con una sonrisa picara, tomo su miembro y lo paso por la entrada del shinigami de cabellos rojos.

-Will… ya basta, hazlo de una vez- arqueo su espalda debido a la excitación que sentía.

- pídemelo- repitió Will- ….se llama venganza, Grell

-¿Venganza? ¿Qué hice?- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Te dije que no me gusta que estés cerca de los demonios- paso un dedo desde el cuello de Grell hasta su estomago.

-Entiendo…perdóname…por favor- suplicaba el Shinigami- okey, tu ganas- dijo entre suspiros- tu…dentro de mi…ahora- se puso rojo al decirlo.

-ya era hora…estas perdonado- dijo mientras lo penetraba con fuerza, sin preparación, saboreando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Grell.

-Aahh!- grito Grell al sentir como Will se movía, al principio lento pero fue aumentando la rapidez, la excitación aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

William desato las manos de Grell y lo sentó sobre él, lo tomo por su cadera y lo ayudo a moverse de arriba hacia abajo. Luego de unos minutos culminaron en un formidable orgasmo.

-¿Ahora si te convencí?- pregunto William, tomando a Grell para llevarlo al dormitorio.

El shinigami de cabellos rojos asintió.

-Te Amo, Grell- dijo Will dejando a Grell en la cama, lo tapo con unas sabanas y se quedo observándolo.

-Y yo a ti...- dijo bostezando- estoy cansado…- se quejo.

-Todavía falta hora y media… duerme un rato- planto un beso en su frente y se dirigió hacia el living, debía limpiar todo…. Media hora más tarde, faltando una hora para encontrarse con los demás, William fue a darse una ducha.

diezminutos después Grell se levanto y busco a William.

-… ¿Will?- pregunto Grell al vacio de la habitación.

-Estoy tomando una ducha-grito desde el baño- salgo en diez minutos.

-Está bien- le grito Grell y comenzó a vestirse.

Luego de vestirse rápidamente, un olor raro se presento en la habitación.

-…Demonio- susurro Grell para sí mismo.

-Me llamo Hannah, no demonio…-La demonio se apareció tras el shinigami y le tapo la boca.

-Grell….Grell ¿qué está pasando?- grito desde el baño -"…La demonio esta aquí…puedo olerla!"-pensó-, trato de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

Gritos comenzaron a oírse desde la habitación, oyó como vidrios se rompían, gritos de Grell, también del demonio.

-Al diablo la puerta- se dijo mientras daba una patada que derribo la puerta.

Nadie.

No había nadie en la habitación, solo quedaba un vidrio roto, y unos mil pedacitos de el por el suelo y la cama, también había sangre, no de Grell… sino del demonio.

-…Maldita- susurro Will. Se dirigió a la sala de estar, tomo su guadaña y la de Grell y salió corriendo, mejor dicho, saltando de techo en techo a el bosque. Los demás seguros estaban ahí.

::::::::::::::::::::Con Ciel, Sebastián, Alois y Claude :::::::::::::

Se encontraban en la entrada del bosque, esperando a Grell y Will.

-¿Dónde estarán…?- preguntaba Ciel.

-Deben estar llegando- sugirió Alois, de pronto, por entre las sombras de los arboles, apareció la figura de Hannah, cargaba a Grell con su brazo izquierdo.

-Veo que al fin me han encontrado- dijo Hannah plantando fijamente la mirada en Alois.

-…Grell…- susurro Ciel.

-¿Qué?... ¿Este shinigami?- pregunto con ingenuidad.

-Ya suéltalo Hannah- Will apareció en ese momento, traía consigo la guadaña de él y Grell.

-Y… ¿tu vas a obligarme?- dijo Hannah desafiando a Will.

Will no respondió y se abalanzo rápidamente sobre Hannah. Esta puso a Grell, que estaba inconsciente, delante de ella, en forma de defensa y Will freno el paso.

-Sebastián…- ordeno Ciel- trae a Grell aquí.

-Yes My Lord- hizo una reverencia

-Claude, captura a Hannah- ordeno Alois

-yes, your highness- dijo Claude poniéndose una mano en el pecho, haciendo una reverencia.

Will, Claude y Sebastián se lanzaron contra Hannah, esta comenzó a correr, infiltrándose en el bosque. Todo estaba oscuro, a pesar de que fuese de día, el bosque estaba prácticamente envuelto en la penumbra gracias a los enormes arboles que no dejaban entrar totalmente la luz del sol, a pesar de esa enorme desventaja ambos jóvenes corrieron tras los demonios, a pesar de no ser tan rápidos como ellos.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a un lugar en el centro del bosque, donde la luz se hacía presente, los demonios se hallaban tratando de tomar a Grell y capturar a Hannah.

William y Claude trataron de noquearla, pero ella no mostraba debilidad, ya que tenía a Grell en su poder y lo usaba como escudo para que los demonios no le peguen.

-Suéltalo!- le grito Will, logro tomar a Grell de las manos y jalo de él, en ese momento Grell despertó.

-¿…que rayos…?- miro a la demonio que lo sostenía, le dio una patada en su vientre y la saco volando, esta se estrello contra muchos árboles, provocando que todos ellos se rompieran y cayeran, mientras que Grell cayó en los brazos de William.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Cuantos dedos ves?- pregunto William alarmado, poniendo dos dedos frente a Grell, este tenía un pequeño moretón debido a un golpe en la cabeza, pero lo ocultaban sus mechones de pelo.

-Primero que nada, tranquilo, estoy bien, solo un poco mareado, no me hizo nada, solo me dio con algo de vidrio en la cabeza y me noqueo… creo… segundo veo perfectamente dos dedos- dijo tocándose la cabeza, estaba mareado

Will suspiro aliviado, acaricio su cabeza y lo abrazo. Grell recostó cómodamente su cabeza en el pecho de William y cerró los ojos para tratar d estabilizarse.

-Lamento interrumpir su momento, pero la demonio esta tras Sebastián- dijo Claude apareciendo de la nada.

-En realidad…va tras Alois y Ciel- dijo William señalando a los niños que se encontraban del otro lado, mirando atentamente lo que hacían sus mayordomos, mientras que Sebastián se dedicaba a tratar de que Hannah no se les acercase a ninguno de los dos.

-Oh- dijo Claude corriendo a ayudar a Sebastián.

Hannah estaba recibiendo golpes realmente fuerte de parte Sebastián, estaban prácticamente en el aire, Claude se le sumo, ambos patearon al demonio y esta choco contra tierra firme.

-Pagaran por esto- dijo limpiándose la sangre que tenía en el rostro, abrió su boca y ella misma metió su mano, comenzó a temblar como si se ahogara, y poco a poco fue sacando una espada de su interior.

-Eso da asco…- dijo Ciel cubriéndose la boca.

Alois rio por lo bajo.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban a unos 25 metros de distancia de los demonios y shinigamis.

Hannah por su parte había sacado por completo la espada demoniaca de su interior, tomo un látigo, el mismo con el que había golpeado a Grell cuando lo secuestraron junto con William desde ese día ella no se lo sacaba de encima, y salto tras los demonios.

Los shinigamis se metieron y Grell atravesó el estomago de la demonio con su guadaña, esta escupió sangre y cayó nuevamente, con su estomago adolorido, el shinigami de cabellos rojos retiro su guadaña y se dispuso a cortarle la cabeza a la demonio, pero esta le dio una patada y lo arrojo hacia los arboles, Will por su parte trato de atrapar a Grell, para que este no se hiciera daño, le preocupaba el golpe que tenía en la cabeza. Lo logro, atrapo de Grell en el aire, lo dejo apoyado en un árbol y ataco a la demonio. Esta a pesar de estar gravemente herida esquivo sus golpes con gran agilidad, en ese momento los demonios interfirieron y golpearon nuevamente a Hannah, esta cayo inconsciente.

-Esta noqueada- dijo Sebastián agachándose.

-Voy a ver si los niños y Grell se encuentran bien- dijo Will yendo hacia Grell.

Claude se agacho para tomar la estaba demoniaca, que estaba en la mano de la demonio. Está despertó en ese instante y lo arrojo a pocos metros de distancia, hizo lo mismo con Sebastián, el golpe fue realmente fuerte, este cayo al lado de Claude. Hannah tomo el látigo, que era bastante largo, y ato rápidamente a los demonios al árbol, tomo la espada demoniaca y se dispuso a atravesarlos.

La espada iba hacia los demonios y Hannah no se detendría por nada del mundo.

Ciel y Alois, vieron como Hannah iba a matarlos y corrieron para tratar de impedirlo como sea, ya que estaban bastante cerca de la escena.

Hannah atravesó con su espada dos cuerpos….no eran Claude y Sebastián.

Sino…. Ciel y Alois.

Los cuerpos ensangrentados de los jóvenes, cayeron.

Todos quedaron inmóviles, no podían creer lo que habían presenciado.

Hannah miro con ojos cristalizados a los cuerpos que yacían en el césped.

-..Mate a Ciel…. Y a Alois….-pronuncio con voz seca.

Cayó de rodillas en el pasto y estallo en lágrimas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno…solo falta capítulos… no desesperen recuerden el trato de Alois… que incluía a Ciel.

¿Quieren que siga?

Déjenme comentarios y díganme que les pareció…. Veré si puedo subir un cap. en esta semana….

NOS LEEMOS.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!


	18. Capitulo 18- Hasta la eternidad

Hannah miraba los cuerpos de ambos jovenes, la espada demoniaca los habia atravezado en el pecho y su sangre estaba dispersa por doquier...

se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, sus lagrimas caian lentamente por su mejilla.

-Como...pude...- no lograba articular las palabras correctamente.

Sebastian miro el delicado cuerpo de Ciel y luego voltio la mirada hacia Hannah,quien lloraba sin consuelo mientras miraba el cadaver de Alois.

ambos demonios se desataron y caminaron hacia sus "amantes".

ambos sonrieron.

Hannah los miro sin entender nada.

-¿¡COMO PUEDEN SONREIR!?- les grito a Los demonios.

-Como osas atravesarme con tu espada Hannah...pense que me querias- dijo alois, tomando la espada que atravesaba su cuerpo y el de Ciel, puesto que el se encontraba sobre el menor, jalo de ella y la saco en cuestion de segundos, luego se levanto con la ayuda de Claude.

Los ojos de Hannah estaban mas abiertos que nunca.

La pequeña y fragil figura de Ciel comenzo a moverse, se puso en cucliyas y con la ayuda de sebastian logro ponerse de pie por completo.

Ambos jovenes se giraron hacia Hannah.

Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, y sus pupilas como las de un gato, sus cabellos estaban despeinados mezclados con su propia sangre, su piel palida, seguramente fria, una sonrisa demoniaca adornaba los rostros de los menores,una presencia demoniaca fluia a sus alrededores y se hacia ver en ellos, era como una flama oscura entre tonos violetas y negros que los envolvia como si los estuviesen quemando.

-Estan vivos...¿c-como es posible?- pregunto Hannah que no terminaba de entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo- dijo Ciel mirando a Alois.

-Yo...sabia que Hannah trataria de matarte, no solo a ti, sino tambien a Claude, entonces pense que yo podria intervenir si lo trataba de matar, entonces me convertiria en demonio y acabaria con ella-explico-... cuando hice mi contrato, le pedi a claude que tambien te transformara a ti en demonio...Hannah no se rendiria, Ciel, iria por ambos- dijo Viendo a Ciel, los ojos de Alois estaban cristalizados,a punto de soltar lagrimas - tenia que salvarte a ti y a Claude...

-¿Por que a mi?- pregunto Ciel

-dos razones... primero sebastian y tu nunca estuvieron involucrados en la muerte de mi hermano, fue todo un engaño de Hannah, les he hecho cosas que no debia... lo lamento, Ciel... la segunda, tu y sebastian me perdonaron a pesar de todo lo que habia hecho y eso valio mucho para mi, eres el unico amigo que me queda-bajo la cabeza

Ciel camino hacia Alois y se poso frente a el.

-Estabas bajo la influencia de Hannah... no fue tu culpa- estido una mano hacia Alois-...¿amigos?- sonrio.

-Amigos- Alois estrecho la mano de Ciel.

-Ahora ¿acabamos con ella?- pregunto Alois con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ciel solo sonrio.

-Ay!... es demaciado conmovedor todo esto- dijo Grell de la nada- ¿No lo crees?- dijo abrazando a Will por el cuello-oye...¿¡pequeño mocoso, todavia no te he perdonado por lo que me hiciste!?- gruño Grell a Alois

-¿¡Cuantas veces dire que lo siento!?- grito moviendo los brazos de arriba a bajo.

-Te perdonare cuando mates a esa cosa!- señalo a Hannah

-Una razon mas para matarte, hannah querida- dijo ironico y sonrio de oreja a oreja.

Hannah seguia con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-estas vivo...- sonrio y lagrimas de alegria resbalaron por su mejilla

Pero Alois no correspondio con una sonrisa.

-Claude, ayudame a matar a Hannah- grito a su amante.

este hizo una reverencia y se lanzo hacia Hannah, seguido de Alois que sostenia la espada demoniaca, ahora poseia las habilidades de un demonio, por lo cual era muy rapido.

-Sebastian, tu tambien ayudame a acabar con ese demonio- grito Ciel - necesito un arma...

-Toma- Grell le arrojo el latigo de Hannah, esta habia salido corriendo y se habia olvidado su latigo.

-Gracias- tomo el latigo y corrio tras Hannah, seguido de sebastian.

Avanzaban realmente rapido.

Ambos shinigamis quedaron solos en el medio del bosque.

-Yo tambien voy- dijo Grell con una sonrisa en su rostro, donde habia sangre, Grell estaba. pero William se lo impidio.

-Ni lo sueñes, no vas a peliar Grell- advirtio Will

-¡¿Que?! ¿por que no?- pregunto tomando su guadaña, se dispuso a irse saltando entre los arboles, pero Will se lo impidio nuevamente.

-Por que no, vuelve casa- dijo william tomandolo del brazo.

-Claro que no!- grito y se solto del agarre de william- ¿Crees que no estoy bien para pelear con un demonio?- grito, pero will lo cayo con un beso.

-¡Por que no quiero Perderte!- dijo tomandolo de la cintura atrayendolo hacia el- No lo soportaria...no de nuevo- lo miro fijamente a los ojos y corrio un mechon de su cabello, lo acomodo tras su oreja.

-Will, nada malo va a pasarme- dijo el shinigami de cabellos carmesi.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Will

-Por que tu siempre estas ahi para salvarme- Grell acaricio la mejilla de Will y lo beso.

el beso fue corto pero intenso,lo suficiente para convencer a William.

-Esta bien, pero no te alejes de mi, ¿oiste?- dijo tomando su guadaña .

-Hecho- dijo Grell,ambos salieron saltando hacia donde se entontraban los demonios.

::::::::::::: Con los demas...::::::::::::::::

Hannah se encontraba saltando entre los arboles, no queria pelear con Alois,suficiente fue peliar con dos demonios, ahora habian cuatro, tres de ellos no le importaban, solo queria matarlos, ecepto a Alois, ella no queria peliar con la persona que mas amaba, debia hacer algo para evitar lastimarlo como dejarlo inconsciente quizas...

Alois y Claude la alcanzaron en cuestion de segundos, claude le dio una patada y la demonio aterrizo en la tierra, Alois se arrojo sobre ella, estaba a punto de clavarle la espada demoniaca, pero esta giro por la tierra y evito el impacto de la espada, Ciel y sebastian llegaron en ese instante.

Sebastian sorprendio a la demonio por la espalda y la sujeto de sus brazos, Ciel tomo el latigo y le dio un latigazo a Hannah, esta grito de dolor, el latigo era tan filoso que logro rasgar sus ropas, la demonio trato de soltarse de las manos de sebastian, logro darle un cabezazo con la parte trasera de su cabeza, Sebastian cayo a tan solo unos metros, Claude y Alois atacaron al mismo tiempo, le tieron una patada alta y la demonio salio olando por los cielos, Ciel y Alois fueron rapidos y saltaron hacia el cielo, alcanzaron a Hannah y le dieron una patada baja, esta cayo en picada hacia la tierra, haciendo un gran oyo en ella.

Will aparecio en ese instante y sujeto por el cuello a Hannah con su guadaña, Grell lo siguio y corto la pierna de Hannah por la mitad, la demonio volvio a gritar de dolor, ahora estaba practicamente inmovil, todos hicieron un circulo alrededor de ella, ya no tenia escapatoria. Estaba acabada.

-¿Por que haces esto Hannah? ¿Por que me mentiste?- pregunto Alois acercandose a ella.

-Si te decia la verdad... me odiarias, quizas aun mas de lo que odiaste a Sebastian y Ciel, para mi era un sufrimiento

-Siempre te veia Feliz - respondio Alois-... pero parecer feliz, no significa estarlo ¿Verdad,Hannah?- bajo la cabeza

la demonio sonrio.

-Sufria en silencio, Alois

-¿Por que sufres en silencio?

-Por que si lo hacia delante de la gente, verian que soy demaciado debil. Por eso aprendi a ser fuerte y sufrir en silencio... Mate a tu hermano, lo acepto, no pude detenerme, aquella alma era tan pura e inocente...deliciosa- fue interrumpida por Alois, este le dio una cachetada, de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas.

Ciel se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de Alois.

-Hagamoslo- dijo Alois, sustuvo entre sus manos la espada demoniaca, apunto a la cabeza de Hannah y se dispuso a atravesarla, bajo con fuerza la espada, para atravesarle el pecho, Pero la demonio se lo impidio, tomo la punta de la espada son sus manos, provocando que estas se cortaran y la sangre fluyera por sus brazos, usando sus ultimas fuerzas.

-Si yo muero...tu mueres conmigo, Alois- dijo jalo de la espada, la tomo entre sus manos y la dirijio hacia Alois y Ciel.

En ese momento sebastian y claude la tomaron de los cabellos y la arrastraron a pocos metros, Ciel tomo la espada y finalmente corto la cabeza de Hannah.

Alois por su parte tomo la guadaña de Grell y la partio a la mitad.

La sangre de Hannah salto por sus ropas, mancho el cesped y algunas flores que se encontraban alli cerca, tiñendolas de rojas, luego cambiaron a negro.

-Ni siquiera podria hacerle un funeral apropiado. Claude- dijo Alois en un tono frio- haz un agujero en la tierra.

-Sebastian, ayudalo- dijo Ciel viendo el cadaver de Hannah.

Ambos demonios obedecieron, en cuestion de segundos hicieron un agujero del tamaño de Hannah , la tiraron en el y cubrieron su cuerpo con tierra.

-Todo ha acabado.. ves y ningun rasguño- dijo Grell mirando a William.

este sonrio y abrazo a su amado.

-Claude, vayamos a casa, quiero dormir..aunque los demonios no duermen ¿o si?- pregunto Alois.

-depende...- respondio este

Alois se puso junto a Claude y comenzaron a caminar.

-Vendras a tomar te mañana ¿Cierto?- pregunto Ciel

-Alli estare- sonrio Alois y luego se fue saltando de arbol en arbol con Claude.

Comenzaron a saltar entre los arboles hasta que salieron de aquel bosque.

-Vas a cumplir con el trato ¿Verdad?- pregunto Claude- te quiero a mi lado... como mi pareja- susurro en el oido de Alois

-Claro, Claude, tu y yo estaremos juntos para toda la vida- dijo abrazando a Claude, besandolo apasionadamente , mientras al mayor lo cargaba y partia hacia la mansion Trancy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-Nosotros tambien nos vamos, sebastian- dijo Ciel

-Yes, My lord- respondio para luego partir con su ahora pequeño demonio.

-Bueno, creo que solo quedamos nosotros- dijo Grell abrazando a William- ¿Que pasara ahora?- pregunto

-Estaremos juntos por siempre- acaricio la mejilla de Grell nuevamente y le dio un beso cargado de pasion

- Hay que festejar...¿Tu casa o mi casa?- pregunto nuevamente.

William comprendio el doble sentido de "festejar" y sonrio maliciosamente.

-Hm, no hemos hecho nada interesante en tu casa- dijo sonriendo

Grell le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Eres un pervertido!- grito- no me referia a ese tipo de festejo!...

-Oye!, yo se que tu quieres- exclamo rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Grell

-esta bien!, me atrapaste!- se burlo de Will

Este lo cargo y partieron hacia la casa de Grell.

:::::::::::::: Con sebastian y Ciel ::::::::::::::::::::::

-por fin, todo ha acabado- dijo Ciel sentandose en su cama.

-No...aun no- dijo sebastian acercandose a Ciel

-¿Que quieres decir? ¿Acaso volvera de la muerte?- pregunto

Sebastian se acerco a ciel y lo beso, fuerte, apasionado, con deseo.

Ciel entendio ahora a lo que sebastian se referia.

-Comprendo- dijo mientras se arrojaba en la cama con sebastian.

El demonio quito los zapatos del menor, seguido de sus largas medias que le llegaban a las rodillas, desabrocho su saco y se lo quito, acto seguido lo arrojo al suelo, el menor hizo lo mismo con el saco del mayor.

Sebastian prosiguio a sacar los pantalones y la camisa de Ciel, se quedo admirando la gran belleza del ojiazul. Ciel se arrojo sobre el, , le quito su camisa y se agacho para quitarle los pantalones, seguido de la ropa interior de sebastian.

el demonio arrojo a el menor nuevamente a la cama, se hizo un espacio entre las piernas del Ciel, tomo sus boxers y los saco lentamente, los arrojo a pocos metros de ellos, y lo beso.

un beso cargado de pasion, hace mucho que no besaba aquellos labios, los extrañaba, extrañaba sentir los dulces y deliciosos labios de aquel joven, extrañaba sentir el roce de su piel contra la suya, extrañaba respirar su esencia, lo extrañaba a el, habian estado muy distantes por lo de Hannah, todo era siemplemente vigilar la mansion para que nada malo pasara, pero ahora todo era como antes, podria pasar noches enteras con Ciel, puesto que ahora era un demonio, tendria que enseñarle cosas, todo seria perfecto, o asi lo habia planeado sebastian, pasar una vida con Ciel, vivir felices...

Se hizo un lugar en las piernas del menor y lo penetrro sin preparacion, no aguantaba mas, queria estar dentro del menor, poseer aquel pequeño cuerpo, hacerlo suyo nuevamente.

comenzo a moverse de adentro hacia afuera, provocando pequeños gemidos de la boca del menor, que rapidamente comenzaron a hacerse mas ruidosos y rapidos, su respiracion se volvio irregular, su pecho subia y bajaba al compas de su respiracion.

Sebastian sonreia, tomo la cintura de Ciel y acelero nuevamente el ritmo.

-AHHH !, ¡sebastian!- grito Ciel, No le importaba si otros lo oian, la noche era suya y de sebastian, la disfrutaria al maximo, sin interruciones, solo ellos.

Sebastian salio radidamente de Ciel, lo puso en cuatro, como si fuese un perrito y volvio a penetrarlo, lento al principio, para que pudiese a acostumbrarse, luego aumento el ritmo, nuevamente salieron gemidos de la boca de Ciel, ambos culminaron en un deleitoso orgasmo y cayeron rendidos en la cama, Ciel tenia su cabeza practicamente pegada a su almohada mientras respiraba con la boca abierta tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Te amo- susurro sebastian en su oido.

-Y yo a ti- susurro, mientras sebastian salia lentamente de el, y se ponia a su lado, abrazandolo.

Sebastian se tapo a el y a Ciel.

-Descanza -susurro en su oido, no sabia si el joven llego a oirlo o no, ya habia caido en un sueño.

-"sin pesadillas"- se dijo a si misma la vocecita interior de Ciel- "No mas pesadillas, Ciel, solo sueños felices... y pervertidos!... ya veras lo que te tengo preparado, sebastian- grito la vocesita de Ciel.

Ciel sonrio inconciente.

Sebastian, miro el rostro de Ciel sonriendo y sonrio tambien.

-Viviremos felices juntos, Ciel. No, MI Ciel- dijo abrazando a el menor nuevamente.

ambos quedaron finalemente dormidos, felices, nadie NUNCA se interprondria entre ellos, su amor era mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa o persona, y ahora tendrian toda la eternidad para estar juntos , pero la eternidad no alcanzaria nunca para demostrar el amor que se tenian entre ellos.

Ciel tenia a su lado a la unica persona con la que podia sentir esa sensacion de eternidad, de no pensar en el fin, esa persona era sebastian...

::::::::::::::::::::::.

Buenooooo llegamos a el final, espero que les haya gustado mi historia...

dejenme comentarios diciendo que les parecio el final, se que seguramente muchos de ustdes esperaban algo mas tragico o romantico, pero la verdad es que esta semana casi no tuve tiempo ni de respirar xD, tuve pruebas tooooda la santa semana...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

LOS INVITO A LEER MI SIGUIENTE HISTORIA:

"¿Me enamore de mi maestro?"

Ciel Phantomhive, 16 años, un joven apuesto, brillante y frio, luego de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de autos en donde el estuvo involucrado, nunca ha vuelto a encariñarse tanto con alguien, Pero,todo cambia cuando conoce a sus maestros, demaciado apuestos para ser humanos.

Pero hay uno, uno que le atrae mas que todos los demas. Sebastian Michaelis, profesor de historia.

Todo se vuelve confuso en la mente de Ciel, pues la atraccion que siente hacia su profesor es demaciado intensa, incluso cuando descubre que es un demonio y tiene una novia demaciado celosa. Hannah Anafeloz.

Ciel tiene ahora un plan para "conquistar" a su maestro, aunque deba dar su vida al intentarlo.

¿Lo Lograra? ¿O el antiguo resentimiento que guarda de la muerte de sus padres lo derrumbara una vez mas?

::::::::::::::::

No se bien si la subire o no, pero si decido subirla la comenzare a subir el dia: 30/05

Muchas gracias pos seguir hasta el final de mi historia, espero q les haya gustado.

No olviden los comentarios

Nos leemos!


End file.
